ANGEL & DEMIAN 2: La Noche Mas Oscura (AU)
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: En Halloween, Ángel y Demian son víctimas de un hechizo que termina enviándolos a un mundo paralelo. Donde los vampiros son bastante diferentes a los que conocen. Y la prueba de ello, son los Cullen. La familia de vampiros que ofrece su ayuda para regresarlos a casa, sin embargo, pronto se dan cuenta de que algo maligno ha venido con ellos. ADVERTENCIA: Spanking/azotes paternales
1. Chapter 1

*** Antes de empezar, quiero dar un breve resumen para los fans de Twilight que no siguen mi historia de Angel & Demian.** **Ángel pertenece completamente al buffyverso de Joss Whedon, es un vampiro con alma que busca hacer el bien en el mundo. Mientras que Demian, es un personaje de mi propia autoria (igual que sus amigos). Demian fue huérfano y vivió en las calles, hasta que una noche un vampiro le ataco y sus poderes despertaron. El posee todos los poderes de los vampiros, velocidad, fuerza, curación acelerada, etc. Pero al tener 15 años todavía, no los ha desarrollado por completo. Ángel lo adopto poco después de encontrarle en las calles y ahora son una familia. Los personajes de la saga Twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y yo solo escribo esto por diversión. Aun que en mi descripción puse que esto contendría azotes/spanking paternal, quiero asegurarles que la historia no se centra en ello. SI no en algo completamente de aventura.**

 **Que lo disfruten =)**

 **CONMEMORANDO MI 7MO ANIVERSARIO COMO ESCRITOR (Que rápido pasa el tiempo)**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Tarde del 31 de octubre.

— ¿De verdad tengo que usar esto? – preguntaba Demian tras salir de la habitación.

Iba vestido con un traje de pirata que Ángel le había comprado en algún tiempo al salir del trabajo. El traje era demasiado tonto para Demian, los pantalones negros eran acampanados, la camiseta blanca tenía un encaje ridículo y el chaleco tenía una cinta dorada en las esquinas que le parecía innecesaria. Y luego estaba el sombrero, era enorme, con una calavera mal pintada en el frente y tenía una pluma negra en una esquina, que parecía más una cola de mapache que una pluma. Pero aun con todas esas razones, a Ángel le había gustado mucho el disfraz.

— Sip, la escuela pide que vayan disfrazados hoy. Es una fiesta Demian. – comento el vampiro. El no veía ningún problema con la ropa que Demian llevaba puesta, era ropa casi tan formal como un traje para adulto. No entendía porque el niño era tan negativo en ello.

— Claro, pero yo no quiero ser el payaso. Voy a hacer el ridículo.

— No harás el ridículo, ese traje te queda muy bien.

— Eso dices tú porque eres mi papá, peor las chicas no pensaran lo mismo. – decía, tratando de ocultar parte del encaje de la camisa bajo su chaleco, pero era imposible. La cosa era demasiado esponjada para ser ocultada. – Vamos, tengo 15 años. Es ridículo que vaya disfrazado de pirata.

Ángel suspiro rendido. — ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta del disfraz? – pregunto, dispuesto a escuchar realmente sus puntos de vista.

— ¡Nada!, estos pantalones son incómodos. El encaje de esta camisa es horrendo, y este sombrero no me queda. – dijo exasperado. Se puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza, y en efecto, este se corrió hacia abajo. Cubriéndole el rostro.

Ángel se rio al verlo de esa manera, se levanto de la silla donde llevaba ya rato sentado y se aproximo a su chico para acomodarle el sombrero. – Tiene una correa aquí atrás, solo tienes que ajustarla. ¿Qué tal ahora? – Demian movió la cabeza un poco para comprobar que el sombrero ya no se caía. Aun así, su rostro seguía gritando LO ODIO en todo su esplendor. – Vamos, hijo. Dame un respiro, solo es un disfraz. – Ángel se sentía ya derrotado, era más que obvio que no habría poder humano en la tierra que pudiera hacer cambiar a Demian de parecer. Era muy obstinado.

— Pero es un disfraz para niños. Ya no soy un niño. – dijo con morritos.

Ángel se paso una mano por la cara, armándose de paciencia. — ¿Entonces de que hubieras preferido ir disfrazado?

Demian lo pensó un segundo. – De alguno de esos sujetos super geniales de las películas, ya sabes, con las chaquetas de piel y las armas.

Ángel puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que su hijo querría ir vestido como uno de esos barbaros que se podían encontrar en cualquier película o serie en la televisión. A él no le importaba la tradición del halloween, ni nada de eso. Solo quería lucir bien, a la moda. Como supuso cualquier otro chico del siglo XXI querría. Por suerte para él, sus últimas palabras le habían dado una nueva idea.

— ¿Si te presto mi chaqueta de cuero, estarías feliz? – le pregunto.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos. La chaqueta de cuero de Ángel era un objeto sagrado en esa casa. Era la única cosa material a la que el vampiro parecía tener afecto, y como alguien no lo haría, si era una chaqueta negra larga bastante cool. — ¿De verdad me la prestarías? ¿A mí? – aun no lo creía.

Ángel rio. — ¿Acaso ves que haya alguien más aquí? – pregunto lleno de ironía. – Claro que te la prestaría, tonto. Prestarles tus cosas viejas a los hijos es parte de ser un padre. – dijo con una expendida sonrisa. Misma que Demian correspondió, pues cada vez que Ángel se refería a él como su hijo, lo hacía sentir querido. Por primera vez en su vida, querido por una persona de verdad.

Ángel fue a su habitación a buscar la chaqueta, y regreso en segundos para ponérsela el mismo a su hijo. Demian era un chico alto, pero todavía no tan alto como para que la chaqueta le quedara bien. Así que la chaqueta prácticamente le quedaba por encima de los tobillos, y como sus brazos no eran tan largos como los de Ángel, se le tuvo que doblar un poco a las mangas para que le quedaran bien.

Ángel se quedo contemplándole entonces por unos segundos. Asegurándose de que realmente le quedara bien. — Da unos pasos, ¿sí?

Demian puso los ojos en blanco. – Papá. – murmuro fastidiado.

— ¿Qué?, no te estoy pidiendo hacer algo imposible. Anda ya. – dijo un poco molesto ya, la actitud de Demian estaba bien hasta cierto punto, pero hacer berrinches hasta por caminar, era algo que no le iba a permitir. Así que le dio una nalgadita, que Demian tomo como advertencia para empezar a caminar.

— ¿Feliz? – pregunto fastidiado.

— No, siento que mi mano esta acalambrada. Quizás debería usarla para que se me quite. ¿Qué piensas? – dijo lleno de ironía. De nuevo, Demian fue inteligente para captar la advertencia y no dijo nada más. Ángel se armo de paciencia, y continúo hablando de la chaqueta. — Te queda bastante bien, a decir verdad.

— Gracias, creo que. . .— Demian se puso un poco rojo, vestido así podía ver por si mismo lo que algunas personas ya le habían dicho. – Me parezco un poco a ti.

— Mas que un poco diría yo. — murmuro Ángel, después de todo estaba impactado por el gran parecido físico que tenían los dos. Es más, de no ser porque conocía muy bien la historia del chico, se habría preguntado si en verdad no era su hijo.

– Anda ya, termina de ponerte el disfraz o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Ángel estaciono el auto a media cuadra de la escuela. Pues por estar cerca de la noche de Halloween, las calles estaban repletas de niños (y no tan niños) disfrazados que salían a divertirse o a pedir dulces. Y lo último que Ángel quería era atropellar a alguien, así que camino con su hijo hasta la escuela. Donde esa tarde se llevaría a cabo un evento oficial. Ángel estaba sorprendido de que una escuela de la reputación del Shenandoah Valley, se tomara el tiempo de organizar eventos recreativos para sus alumnos. En especial un baile de Halloween. Si hubiese sido uno de invierno, con etiqueta y gala lo entendería, pero uno con dulces y disfraces. Era algo que no podía comprender. Aun así, había accedido a llevar a Demian para que se divirtiera. Para que por una noche se olvidara de cazar vampiros y se concentrara en ser un chico normal.

La entrada de la escuela estaba adornada con tiras de papel de color anaranjado y negro. Y había un esqueleto de plástico vestido con el uniforme en cada lado puerta. Montones de chicos estaban en el patio, y otros en las escaleras bebiendo soda. Pero todo lo que ellos tenían en común, era que ninguno se mostraba como realmente era. Pues todos iban disfrazados, algunos con mascaras, otros con maquillaje, sin importar que, Ángel estaba seguro de que al otro día no podría reconocer a nadie.

— ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto a Demian, tras ver su preocupación en el rostro.

— Uh, es que yo. . . nunca he estado en. . . un baile. Claro, a veces entraba a robar comida de los bailes de las preparatorias, pero nunca estuve en uno. Ósea, yo ni siquiera sé bailar. – dijo casi en pánico.

Ángel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no reírse. No porque le parecía algo tonto lo que el chico le decía, si no, porque había estado esperando ese momento desde hacía meses. El momento en que su hijo necesitaba de un consejo paternal.

— Vamos, Demian. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, a todos los llega la primera vez. . . Además, esto no es un baile, es una fiesta.

— ¿Y no tengo que bailar?

Ángel ahora si rio. – No si tú no quieres. Puedes estar con tus amigos todo el tiempo

— ¿Pero y si se burlan de mi?

— ¿Por qué lo harían? – el chico solo se encogió de hombros. Angol ya sabía la respuesta, y no le gustaba para nada. – Oh, Demian. No debes sentirte menos que todos estos chicos, tú eres igual a todos ellos. Si, quizás antes no tenías una familia o algo que te hiciera sentirlo. Pero ahora me tienes a mí, hijo. Y estoy orgulloso de llamarte así, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Demian solo asintió con la cabeza. Cabizbajo, pero agradecido por las palabras del vampiro. — Gracias, papá.

— No tienes que agradecerme, solo recuerda quien eres y todo estará bien. – dijo, pero se quedo callado por la repentina aparición de los amigos de Demian.

— ¡Demian, el pirata barba negra! – exclamo Rob con entusiasmo, luego se percato de la presencia del vampiro. – Hola señor, Galway. ¿Qué tal la noche?

— Hola Rob, Hola Isaac. – dirigiéndose al chico vestido de arlequín que se ocultaba tras el rubio vestido de ¿guerrero medieval?, no estaba muy seguro. – Todo muy bien.

Isaac se quito la máscara, pues le costaba un poco respirar con ella. – Hola señor Galway, Demian te ves genial.

— ¿Enserio lo crees? – los ojos de Demian se iluminaron de repente. Y eso fue la señal que Ángel esperaba para saber que todo estaría bien. Su hijo podría ser un poco introvertido con las personas, pero una vez que encontraba algo a que tener confianza, comenzaba a ser el chico extraordinario que tanto adoraba.

— Bueno chicos, les dejo. – dijo a todos en general. Luego regreso su vista específicamente sobre su hijo. – Vendré por ti más tarde, hijo.

— Sip, gracias papá.

Ángel le sonrió y se retiro lentamente de la escena. No hacía falta usar su oído vampírico para saber que los chicos estaban elogiándose los disfraces. Chicos eran chicos, después de todo. Así que regreso caminando de vuelta hasta su auto, con toda la seguridad de que Demian estaría bien ahí dentro, que estaría seguro. Cosa que él no estaría en los próximos minutos.

Se subió al auto, sin percatarse de la presencia oscura que había dentro de él, y termino siendo absorbido por una oscuridad total. Fue como si lo hubiesen noqueado, pero 10 veces más fuerte que eso. Sin duda, uno de los dolores más fuertes que había sentido en su existencia, si no es que el peor.

Demian y los chicos ingresaron a la fiesta. Los profesores se habían esforzado mucho en su decoración, pues aun que todo era prácticamente papel pintado y telarañas falsas. No se perdía el toque refinado de la institución. Era muy bonito, en especial un mural pintado a mano con calaveras y brujas danzando alrededor del escudo de la institución. La música tampoco estaba mal, y el profesor Sullivan, que iba vestido de una combinación de rockero con zombie, estaba sirviendo ponche en vasos para todos. Eso sí que hizo reír mucho a Demian, pues su profesor de ciencias no solía ser del tipo servicial.

Entonces, Isaac regreso sosteniendo con dificultades 3 vasos de ponche para ellos.

— Gracias, izzy. – dijo Demian. Rob ni se molesto en agradecer, era algo habitual.

— Por una vez, la escuela me agrada. – dijo Rob, que no paraba de mover las piernas con el ritmo de la canción que estaba tocando.

— O Dios, debe ser el fin del mundo. – comento izzy lleno de ironía.

Demian rio. — ¿Te imaginas que todos los días fueran así?

— Oh, amigo. Eso sería como estar en el cielo. – dijo con la mirada perdida en la excitación de su imaginación. Luego, se soltó a bailar como loco cuando la música cambio, y sus amigos rieron, Rob siempre encontraba la manera de ser tan espontaneo y gracioso al mismo tiempo, que debía de ser un don. — ¡Vamos, tontos! ¡Muevan esos pies! – les exigió. Demian e Izzy se miraron, inseguros. Ninguno de los dos era muy bueno bailando, de hecho, eran pésimos. – O vamos, inténtelo o hare que las chicas los obliguen. – les advirtió Rob. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, sabían muy bien de lo que Rob era capaz de hacer para salirse con la suya. Y antes de quedar avergonzados delante de cualquier chica, preferían hacerlo ante ellos. Así que comenzaron a bailar, o a por lo menos brincas y mover las piernas. Lo que desato un ataque de risa en su amigo rubio.

— Chicos, de verdad. Son una maravilla. – dijo lleno de ironía, y sin dejar nunca de bailar. Demian reía, después de todo, aquello no estaba tan mal.

Estuvieron bailando varias canciones de aquella manera tan rara, y entonces se detuvieron al ver llegar al grupo de amigas de Kate Taylor. Esas chicas sí que sabían hacer una buena entrada, no solo habían esperado a que alguien reprodujera una canción más lenta, sino que además habían empujado las puertas todas juntas. Como si en lugar de 5 chicas, se tratase de todo un pelotón de guerra. Muchos de los chicos se quedaron anonadados al verlas, pues sus disfraces eran sutilmente provocativos. Rob no fue la excepción, la baba casi se le caí por la boca al ver a su chica vestida como un ángel, si, con un vestido blanco (más corto de lo que sería correcto) y alas en la espalda.

— ¿Necesitas un pañal Rob?, porque creo que te acabas de hacer encima. – dijo Izzy lleno de ironía. Demian rio como loco.

— ¿Así?, ya veremos quién necesita ese pañal. ¡Chicas! – exclamo fuerte y claro. Kate le dirigió una mirada acompañada con una sonrisa. Y ella y sus amigas empezaron a aproximarse hacia ellos. Rob miro a Izzy con malicia, pues sabia cuan penoso era el muchacho con las chicas.

Izzy no espero a tener a las chicas más cerca y apenas tuvo oportunidad, se perdió entre la multitud que bailaba en la pista. Demian pensó en hacer lo mismo, pues una cosa era hacer el ridículo con sus amigos, pero otro delante de una chica. En especial de alguna tan bonita como las de ese grupo. Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, Kate ya había lanzado a su amiga Hayley sobre él.

— Hola, Demian. – dijo ella al estar frente a su pecho.

— Ho—Hola Hayley. – tartamudeo un poco al decirlo. Era la primera vez que hablaba con la chica, bueno, ya lo habían hecho en la mesa del comedor algunas veces, pero nunca habían estado solos. Mucho menos así de cerca.

— Vamos chicos, no sean modestos. – Les dijo Kate con un guiño de ojos.

Hayley se apretó más contra el pecho de Demian. Y este la miro desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer. Hayley iba vestida con un precioso disfraz de hada del bosque, uno que no necesitaba para nada pues era una chica muy hermosa, de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes como el jade y una piel tan blanca y suave que a veces daba la impresión de ser una muñeca de porcelana. Por suerte, o quizás no tanta, para Demian, la chica empezó a bailar, y el pudo seguir un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos. Pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que tenía miedo de pisarla. Mucho miedo en verdad.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos? – pregunto ella.

Demian casi se atraganta con su saliva al escuchar eso, ¿estaba en verdad aquella chica hermosa coqueteando con él? – Uh, yo. . . Gracias, tu. . . tus ojos también son muy bonitos. – dijo apenado.

— Son heredados, de mi madre. – dijo ella. Y antes de que Demian se diera cuenta, la música había comenzado a ser lenta de nuevo. Y ella le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos. Ahora, estaban mucho más cerca. — ¿Sabes?, a veces pienso que deberíamos ser más cercanos tu y yo.

Ahora sí, Demian estaba seguro de que le estaba coqueteando. Y se sentía tan extraño consigo mismo que empezaba a tener calor. Demasiado calor. Y fue ahí cuando sintió aquel escalofrió horrendo recorrerle la espalda. El escalofrió que siempre sentía cuando algo andaba mal, cuando algo oscuro estaba en su entorno. Trato de desviar la mirada para buscar que era, pero Hayley le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le obligo a mirarla. – Quiero que seamos amigos. – dijo ella.

Demian sonrió ante tal idea, pero solo duro un instante. Pues sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza, como si alguien le hubiese golpeado por detrás. Y eso era algo que no podía ignorar más. Tomo las manos de Hayley con las suyas para quitárselas de encima, le dio una vuelta y la dejo ir. Para cuando ella giro, Demian ya había emprendido camino.

— ¡Demian! – le llamo desconcertada, pero el muchacho no le hizo caso.

Demian se abrió paso entre todos los monstruos que representaban sus compañeros, no sabía cómo, o porque, pero sabía exactamente hacia dónde ir. Una angustia muy grande creció en su corazón, y apresuro el paso para salir de la escuela. Entonces corrió hacia la parte trasera del patio, y ahí se encontró con lo peor.

Ángel estaba tirado bajo un árbol, inconsciente y una cosa con capucha negra estaba cantando algo en un lenguaje que no podía entender. Además, había una especie de a hoguera con cosas extrañas junto a ellos. El se escondió tras otro árbol para ver mejor a la cosa y decidir el momento exacto en el cual atacar, sin embargo, el fuego de la a hoguera pronto se convirtió en un remolino de fuego que la cosa estaba controlando directo hacia Ángel, y de tocarlo, quien sabe que le pasaría. Así que no espero mas, salto fuera del árbol y empujo a la cosa. Esta cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, pero cuando se giro, revelo su rostro viejo y demacrado. Además de sus horrendos dientes podridos.

— Puja, eres horrible. – dijo Demian, dándole una patada en la cara para volver a derribarla. Pero la cosa se alzo increíblemente rápido y lo embistió. Trato de someterle los brazos y levantarlo, pero Demian pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas y los dos cayeron al suelo. Amontonados.

Demian vio que el remolino de fuego no dejaba de avanzar, dio un codazo a la criatura en el rostro para soltarse de su agarre y levantarse. Entonces corrió directo al remolino, encendió sus manos con sus rayos energéticos, pensando que con ellos podría destruirlo, pero no fue así. El remolino cobro fuerza, y lo succiono a él, y a Ángel hacia su interior.

 ** _* Bueno mis amigos._** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Habia olvidado mencionarles algo en el otro capitulo, esta historia es una precuela de lo que paso en los libros/películas de Twilight. Transcurre un par de meses antes de que Edward conociera a Bella, así que no, ella no aparecerá en esta historia. Aun que. . . eso no significa que no sea mencionada, sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

La mente de Demian dio más de mil vueltas en un segundo, el no sabía que pensar, o que hacer, simplemente tenía miedo. Y entonces, su cuerpo dejo de dar vuelta y cayó estrepitosamente sobre un asentamiento de tierra. Y al instante de enderezar la cara, vomito sobre la tierra. Estaba muy mareado.

Demian se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano, y de reojo pudo ver que Ángel estaba tirado junto a él. Aun inconsciente. Se tiro de vuelta para alcanzarlo, y moverlo, pero no despertaba. Entonces se percato de que ya no estaban en el patio de su escuela, estaban en un bosque. Las rodillas le dolían horrores por el impacto de la caída, pero poniendo toda su fuerza en ello se levanto y contemplo el entorno. Efectivamente, estaban en un bosque, pero no en uno que estuviera en Woodstock. El conocía todos, y defectivamente esos árboles eran mucho más altos de los que había en casa.

— ¿Dónde demonios. . .? – no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues el ruido de un gruñido lo distrajo. Giro lentamente para ver quién era el causante, y entonces casi se va de espaldas. – Oh por Dios.

Era un lobo, pero no uno normal. Si no uno gigantesco, con el pelo café oscuro todo alborotado. Como el pelo de un gato que se encuentra erizado. El lobo volvió a rugirle, levantado la pata y estrellándola de vuelta contra la tierra. Demian analizo rápidamente sus opciones, no tenía armas disponibles, y estaba muy seguro de que no podría correr mucho antes de que sus rodillas le traicionaran, y lo peor, Ángel no se veía nada mejor. Así que todo se reducía a una sola opción. Se miro las palmas de las manos y se concentro en crear un rayo en cada una. Pero en lugar de crear energía rojiza, creo chispas eléctricas y estas le estallaron en las manos enviándolo a volar hacia atrás. Demian cayó sobre su espalda, quejándose no solo por el dolor del impacto, sino también por el ardor en sus manos. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con sus rayos? , y lo peor vino cuando el lobo pego un brinco del suelo y cayó sobre él, rugiendo y pataleando en su intento de aplastarlo. Pero Demian se sacudía lo más rápido que podía, de un lado a otro, evitando las garras. Finalmente, el lobo lo golpeo en el pecho y con la pata puesta encima, le sometió. Desde esa posición, Demian pudo ver muy bien sus afilados dientes, y pronto la baba del animal cayó sobre su rostro.

— Puaj, que asco. – dijo para sí mismo. La baba era horriblemente apestosa y pegajosa. Definitivamente aquella no era una manera digna de morir, y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo matara. Así que metió las manos por debajo de la pata del animal y la empujo hacia arriba. Había pensando que sería difícil, pero no, fue todo lo contrario. Empujo la pata y el lobo completo salió volando por los aires. Como si de repente él tuviera la fuerza para hacer semejante cosa. Estaba impresionado, de verdad impresionado.

Demian se levanto con dificultades, justo a tiempo para golpear al lobo que arremetía de vuelta contra él. La fuerza en sus brazos se sentía tan increíble que no tuvo miedo en darle un puñetazo y derribarlo. Era toda una hazaña para celebrar, sin embargo, el lobo se levanto con verdadera furia y esta vez no pudo hacer nada para evitar que lo derribara y le arañara la cara. Sus uñas fueron como navajas contra su piel, así que Demian grito desgarradoramente, haciendo eco en todo el bosque. Sabía que ahora no habría escapatoria, después de todo lo que había pasado, un lobo seria quien terminaría con su vida. Pero entonces, una sombra negra e increíblemente rápida les rodeo. Y luego salto sobre el lobo, quitándoselo de encima. Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de Ángel, que había despertado y ahora luchaba ferozmente por defenderlo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su error en cuanto otra sombra salto sobre el lobo y lo golpeo.

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?, estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver bien. Demian se llevo la mano a la cara para detener el ardor de la herida que tenia. Y entonces otro sujeto apareció. — ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto, Demian lo miro asustado. Pues sus ojos eran increíblemente brillantes. Pero casi al instante pensó que se trataba de un disfraz, era Halloween después de todo.

— ¿Quién eres? – exigió saber. Pero el hombre no le prestó atención, estaba revisándole las rodillas con detenimiento. Como si fuese alguna clase de doctor. Aun que, ¿Qué clase de doctor usaría un tinte de cabello tan rubio?

— Solo son heridas superficiales, ¿puedes caminar?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres? – exigió saber de nuevo, confundido.

— Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, y tenemos que irnos. No creo que ese hombre lobo este solo. Ellos siempre andan en manada. – dijo, devolviendo la mirada hacia sus dos hijos, que seguían luchando contra el animal.

— ¿Hombre lobo?, eso no es un hombre lobo. – dijo Demian de repente. El había visto a su amigo Hunter convertirse en lobo, y no eran tan grandes. Aquella cosa era una verdadera monstruosidad, una aberración.

Carlisle sonrió. – El mundo es más grande de lo que crees, hijo. – dijo, entonces una ráfaga de aire paso junto a la mejilla de Demian, y cuando se percato. Había otro hombre ahí, un chico de cabello castaño, con demasiado maquillaje blanco en el rostro y los mismos lentes de contacto brillosos en los ojos. O al menos, eso era lo que Demian creía. .

— ¿Tu de donde. . .? – no pudo preguntar de donde había salido, pues el chico ni siquiera parecía hacer caso a su presencia.

— Carlisle, debemos irnos ya. – dijo el chico.

— Díselo a nuestro amigo aquí. – respondió, indicando con la mirada a Demian. Por fin, el chico pareció percatarse de su presencia.

Demian le mantuvo la mirada un segundo, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos eran casi dorados. Luego, los dos movieron sus cabezas. — No puedo leer su mente. – dijo el extraño.

— ¿Leer mi mente? – Demian estaba flipando, después de todo no había estado tan equivocado en tenerles miedo. — ¿Qué demonios son ustedes? – exigió saber, corriendo su cuerpo lo mas que pudo para tratar de levantarse.

— No, no, no te haremos daño. – decía Carlisle para calmarlo.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Aléjense de mí! – se puso de pie y trato de correr de vuelta hacia Ángel, pero en un segundo. El otro muchacho pálido lo había interceptado.

— ¿De verdad crees que te dejaremos ir? – le pregunto lleno de ironía.

— Edward. – le llamo Carlisle, a veces le parecían muy inapropiadas esas bromas.

Edward le devolvió la mirada a Carlisle, y le sonrió con malicia. – Eres el almuerzo chico, no te puedes ir. – le dijo a Demian.

Demian lejos de estar asustado, se las arreglo para soltarle un puñetazo fuertísimo en la cara y correr. Edward se llevo ambas manos a la cara, realmente le había dolido ese golpe, y ahora le estaba sangrando la nariz. ¿Pero cómo era posible?, era solo un niño. Los vampiros no podían ser heridos por humanos. Miro a Carlisle en busca de respuestas, pero su padre estaba igual de impresionado con lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Quieren darse prisa! – les grito Emmett desde atrás, pues el lobo se estaba volviendo más fuerte. Y no sabía por cuánto tiempo él y su hermano, Jasper, podrían seguir luchando contra él.

— Llévate al hombre, yo me encargo del chico. – dijo Carlisle a Edward. El chico lo miro resentido, pues realmente quería devolverle el favor al chico con el puñetazo. – Ahora, Edward. – le repitió más firme, y el chico salió corriendo para recoger al hombre que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Pero apenas estar cerca de él. Se dio cuenta de que no era humano, no olía como uno, y tampoco podía percibir sus pensamientos. Estuvo tentado a dejarlo como estaba, pero finalmente se lo cargo en el hombro y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Demian estaba corriendo más rápido que nunca, de hecho, sentía que iba volando. Pero no pensó que fuera raro, al contrario, pensaba que la adrenalina del momento había despertado un nuevo poder. Así que no se detendría, al menos no hasta que encontrara un lugar seguro en el que esconderse. Carlisle iba corriendo casi a la misma velocidad, pero no podía darle alcance. Estaba impresionado, nunca había visto a nadie que no fuera un vampiro correr de esa manera, pero estaba también preocupado, pues de seguir así, las heridas en sus rodillas pasarían de ser superficiales a ser de gran importancia. Así que ideo un nuevo plan. Se detuvo por un momento para ver avanzar al chico, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad dio un enorme salto, de por lo menos 30 metros de altura y le derribo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – gritaba Demian mientras forcejaba para liberarse. Pero Carlisle lo tenía muy bien sujeto, y estaba apretándole el seno carotideo. Haciendo una técnica conocida como la llave del sueño.

— Shsh, todo estará bien. Shsh. – decía, mientras iba sintiendo como el pulso del chico se volvió lento, hasta que se quedo inconsciente. Entonces lo acuno en sus brazos, y continúo corriendo con la velocidad vampírica.

Carlisle Cullen y su familia tenían poco más de 2 meses de haber vuelto a vivir a Forks, Washington. Uno de los pocos lugares en América donde podían vivir tranquilos bajo la luz del sol. Esto debido a las precipitaciones tan altas que había allí, las que hacían que estuviera casi siempre nublado o lloviendo. Carlisle tuvo que correr casi de vuelta a la ciudad, pues su casa, si bien estaba internada en el bosque, se encontraba en una zona cuyo acceso no era tan privado como desearía. Eso era algo a lo que tenía que agradecer a los lobos y sus tratados de paz. Miro al chico que sostenía en sus brazos con detenimiento, diciéndole mentalmente lo afortunado que había sido por salir con vida de un ataque de hombres lobos. Eso era algo que no pasaba con frecuencia.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde, Carlisle llego a su casa. Su esposa, Esme, estaba esperándolo en la entrada y corrió para ayudarle con el chico que cargaba.

— Esta bien, cariño. Yo puedo llevarlo. – dijo dulcemente. Ella retrocedió. — ¿Los chicos han llegado ya? – pregunto entonces.

— Si, ellos están bien. Edward dejo, dejo al otro hombre en tu consultorio.

— Bien, ¿puedes decirle a Emmett que baje la otra cama?, voy a necesitar donde poner a este chico.

— Enseguida. – y Esme fue rápidamente a buscar a su hijo para pedirle lo que Carlisle quería. Emmett no tardo mucho más en sacar la otra cama del ático y llevarla al improvisado consultorio de su padre.

— Gracias Emmett.

Carlisle deposito al chico sobre la cama, y enseguida tomo su estetoscopio para medirle el pulso. Sabía que aun estaba vivo, pero no sabía si bien.

— Avísame si puedo ayudar en algo más. – y Emmett se retiro de la habitación, pero Esme llego para hacer de enfermera.

— ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunto.

Carlisle termino de ponerle un sedante, pues lo último que quería es que fuese a despertarse antes de que le curaren. — Esta bien, las heridas de sus rodillas solo son superficiales. La de la cara solo es un pequeño arañazo. ¿Podrías ayudarme a limpiar las heridas y desinfectarlas?

— Claro. – Esme fue al estante de la orilla, y saco agua oxigenada, alcohol y unas venas para cubrirle las rodillas cuando acabase de limpiarlas. Edward se dirigió entonces a Ángel, y puso el estetoscopio en su pecho. — ¿Ya te diste cuenta de su olor?, Edward me lo ha hecho notar. – dijo, mientras se ponía a mojar unos algodones con el agua.

Carlisle asintió. – Si, me di cuenta de que no es humano desde que estábamos en el bosque. El chico tampoco lo es.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – Esme se quedo petrificada.

— ¿Edward no te conto? – ella negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que Edward jamás le contaría a su madre que otro chico, un niño le había golpeado. – Ese pequeño le rompió la nariz a Edward de un golpe y luego lo vi corriendo más rápido que yo en el bosque.

— ¿Mas rápido que tú?, ¿Entonces es. . . un vampiro? ¿Cómo nosotros?

— No, es humano. Solo huélelo. – le indico y Esme lo hizo. Comprobando al instante sus palabras.

— Extraordinario. – murmuro para ella misma. Pero Carlisle no le prestó atención, pues estaba muy ocupado analizando a Ángel.

— Esto está mal.

— ¿Qué cosa, querido? – Esme comenzó entonces a limpiar la sangre de las rodillas del chico. Su pantalón estaba roto en ambos lados, así que fue fácil meter los dedos con el algodón mojado para hacerlo.

— El. . . Su corazón late pero. . . No tiene respiración. ¿Qué clase de criatura tiene un corazón latiente pero no necesita respirar? – se pregunto en voz alta. No sabía si estar maravillado o realmente preocupado. Su poder de compasión había sido el causante de que él les dijera a sus hijos que llevaran a ese hombre y a ese niño a su hogar, pero que pasaba si había sido un error. ¿Y si estaba poniendo en peligro a su familia?

— Seguro que hay una buena explicación, querido. Solo. . .— Esme iba a decir que debían darle tiempo para que despertaran, pero entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa extraordinaria. El algodón con el que había estado limpiando la rodilla derecha del chico estaba lleno de sangre, pero su piel estaba completamente bien. No había ninguna herida ya. – Cariño, mira esto. – dijo.

Carlisle dejo un momento al hombre y se dirigió de vuelta a su esposa. Ella le señalo con el dedo que mirara la rodilla del chico, y él lo hizo. – Está curado. – dijo, bastante seguro de que en el bosque había visto cortes superficiales en su piel. Mismos que habían desaparecido por completo. – Su nivel de curación es extraordinario.

Esme se giro para guardar el algodón con sangre en una bolsita que posteriormente seria quemada, pues no querían dejar tentación para sus hijos. Y en ese momento, el hombre en la camilla despertó. Ángel no tenía conocimiento de nada después de haber entrado a su automóvil, sentía un dolor horriblemente punzante en la cabeza, pero había abierto los ojos tras oler la esencia de la sangre de su hijo en el aire. Se enderezo rápidamente de la camilla en la que estaba y miro a su alrededor. No tenía idea de qué lugar era ese, jamás antes había estado allí. Y entonces al girar su cabeza, vio a su hijo recostado en otra camilla, y a esos desconocidos junto a él.

— Demian. – murmuro, trato de levantarse de la camilla pero estaba demasiado débil para ponerse en pie y casi se cae. Carlisle corrió rápidamente para apoyarlo.

— Tranquilo, mi amigo. Tranquilo. – le dijo, con el mismo tono que solía usar con sus pacientes humanos en el hospital. – Estas muy débil para levantarte, por favor regresa a la camilla.

— No, yo. . .— la mente de Ángel tardo un segundo en ponerse en su lugar. — ¿Qué pasa? Dónde. . . ¿Dónde estamos?

— No sabemos qué paso, pero. . . – Carlisle no pudo terminar su explicación, pues Ángel había visto la sangre en el pantalón de su hijo, y reacciono como fiera. Tomando al doctor por el cuello con una fuera sin igual.

— ¡Dime! – exigió saber.

Carlisle puso su mano sobre de la de él, y para sorpresa de Ángel, logro soltarse de su agarre. Ambos compartían la misma fuerza. – No sabemos que les paso, mis hijos y yo los encontramos en el bosque húmedo, rodeados por los hombres lobo.

— ¿Bosque húmedo? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – exigió saber, el realmente no sabía nada de ningún bosque húmedo, nunca había escuchado de nada parecido. Mucho menos recordaba nada de una pelea con hombres lobo.

Carlisle y Esme compartieron una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Sabes en donde estas? – pregunto Carlisle, con cautela.

Ángel quería cortarles la cabeza a los dos para así llegar a su hijo. Pero decidió darle el gusto a ese hombre. — Woodstock, Virginia. ¿Ya pueden decirme cómo. . .?

— Who, Who. – Carlisle le interrumpió. — ¿Woodstock?, aquí no es Woodstock.

— ¿Qué no es. . .? – Ángel se sentía más que perdido. – No sé qué demonios son ustedes, pero no van a engañarme.

— No estamos engañándote, en verdad. – dijo Esme. – No estamos en Woodstock, estamos en Forks.

— ¿Forks?, por supuesto que no estamos en Forks. – dijo al borde la carcajada, pero al ver hacia la enorme ventana de la casa, se dio cuenta de que los arboles del bosque eran altísimos. Mucho más que cualquier otro árbol que hubiese visto en casa. Entonces recordó lo que alguna vez Spike le había contado sobre Forks, un lugar frio, con un paisaje natural tan hermoso, que era fácil perderse. – No, no podemos estar en forks. . . yo. . . No recuerdo nunca haber venido aquí. – decía para sí mismo.

Esme y Carlisle compartieron miradas de nuevo, ninguno tenía idea de cómo proceder. Carlisle se armo de valor, era un Doctor, no era la primera vez que enfrentaba situaciones como esas. – Quizás te golpeaste en la cabeza y perdiste algo de memoria, después de todo estabas inconsciente cuando te encontramos.

— Si, quizás tu hijo recuerde algo más cuando despierte. – dijo Esme en apoyo a su marido. Ángel la miro desconcertado.

— ¿Cómo sabe que es mi hijo?

Esme sonrió. – Se parecen mucho, no encontré otra explicación.

Ángel se paso una mano por el rostro, estaba más que confundido. Pero ninguna respuesta importaba en ese momento, solo Demian. — ¿El está bien? – pregunto.

— Le puse un sedante para que descansara mientras le curábamos. Pero está perfectamente bien, sus heridas ya sanaron. – dijo al ver la reacción de Ángel al escuchar la palabra curación. La misma reacción de pánico que todos los padres tenían al saber que sus hijos tenían alguna dolencia.

Ángel le hecho una mirada rápida a los pantalones rotos del chico, No quería imaginarse el tipo de golpe que tuvo que haberse dado como para que se rompieran así, pero era inevitable. ¿Ahora cómo explicaría a aquellas personas su magia curación? ¿Y quiénes eran esas personas de todas maneras?, necesitaba descubrirlo y lo haría de una manera muy sutil. — Supongo que sería más fácil agradecerles si supiera quienes son.

— Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, ella es mi esposa Esme. – dijo el hombre. Ahora Ángel los miraba como si fuese la primera vez. Lo primero que noto es que ambos eran demasiado pálidos para ser normales, luego vio que sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca había visto. Pero la confirmación vino en cuanto enfoco su audición en ellos y descubrió que sus corazones no tenían latidos. Ellos no estaban vivos, no realmente. Así que solo había una posible explicación.

— Y son vampiros. – murmuro.

Carlisle miro de nuevo a su esposa, desconcertado. — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— No importa como lo supe, les advierto que si tocan a mi hijo. . . – Ángel trato de poner el rostro de vampiro para demostrarles que aun que estuviese confundido, era bastante capaz de terminar con los dos. Sin embargo, lo único que logro fue que sus colmillos se extendieran sobre sus dientes. Y se percato de ello, gracias a que estos colmillos eran más alargados y filosos que los que solía tener.

Ángel no lo noto, pero Esme y Carlisle vieron como sus ojos pasaban de ser oscuros a ser brillantes, como los de ellos. — Por lo visto, tú también eres uno de nosotros. – comento Carlisle. Ángel lo miro sin entender. Se llevo los pulgares a la boca para comprobar que los colmillos eran más afilados de lo que recordaba y luego el resto de los dedos a sus cejas. Notando finalmente que el resto de su rostro no se había convertido en el de un demonio, si no que seguía permaneciendo como humano.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? – pregunto en voz alta.

En ese momento, Alice Cullen apareció de la nada. Se veía mas pálida que de costumbre y tenía la mirada fija en Ángel. — Es cierto. – murmuro perdida.

— ¿Alice, de que hablas? – pregunto Carlisle. Realmente consternado.

— Esta. . . Están aquí, pensé que era solo una pesadilla pero no.

— ¿Y ella quien es? — exigió saber Ángel. No le gustaba para nada la forma en que ella lo está mirando y a Demian.

— Es mi hija, Alice. — dijo Carlisle. Luego se dirigió a ella. — ¿Que fue lo que viste en tu visión Alice?

Ella tembló. Como pocas veces alguien en esa casa la había visto. — Pensé que era una pesadilla. Que nunca se cumpliría. . . Esto está mal. — Alice hablaba perdida. Era obvio que algo horrendo la perturbaba.

— ¿De qué habla esta chica? ¿Está loca? — Ángel estaba cada vez mas tentado a matar a todos. Tomar a Demian a irse.

— Alice tiene visiones. Puede ver el futuro de las personas. — explico Carlisle

— Visiones, si como no. — se burlo Ángel.

— Es real. Yo los vi venir. Y puedo mostrarte lo que en verdad les paso. — dijo algo irritada Alice. Odiaba cuando otros vampiros no confiaban en su habilidad. Estiro las manos, esperando que Ángel las tomara. Pero él seguía mirándola como si estuviera loca.

— Por favor, deje que le muestre la visión. Solo queremos ayudarle. – dijo Carlisle. Por supuesto que Ángel no les tenía confianza, y lo último que quería hacer era tomar las manos de aquella chica rara. Sin embargo, aun no se sentía en condiciones para hacerles frente. Así que para ganar tiempo, le tomo de las manos y al instante sintió una conexión. Fue como perderse dentro de una ola en la marea, pero en lugar de agua, eran recuerdos. Se vio a si mismo entrar en su auto, y ser noqueado por algo que no podía ver, pues estaba oculto en la oscuridad. Luego se vio ser arrastrado sobre pasto, luego a Demian llegar corriendo y finalmente a su atacante. Ella levanto un remolino de fuego, y el fue absorbido, junto con Demian. Ambos estuvieron girando en el fuego, hasta que finalmente cayeron en aquel dichoso bosque húmedo.

Ángel abrió los ojos, alterado. — Una bruja, ella nos envió aquí.

— Las brujas no existen, son un mito. – comento Carlisle.

Alice lo miro aterrada. – No existen aquí, pero ellos no son de aquí. . . Vienen de otro mundo, Carlisle. Y esa. . . Bruja viene tras ellos, y tras nosotros también.

Todos la miraron confundidos. ¿Otro mundo?, era una locura.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Alice les explico a sus padres todo lo que había pasado. Ella había tenido aquella visión durante la tarde, cuando estaba con Rosaline de compras. Pero no había pensado que sería verdad debido a que no conocía ni al hombre, ni al chico, mucho menos había pensado en la posibilidad de que las brujas fueran reales. Sin embargo, al entrar a la casa hacia unos minutos atrás, había vuelto a tener la visión. Pero aquella segunda vez no había visto solo a la bruja, sino también a un mundo completamente diferente, otro mundo. Y la reacción de Ángel ante sus colmillos lo había confirmado, el era un vampiro, pero la apariencia de estos en su mundo era completamente diferente a la que poseían en el mundo de los Cullen, la apariencia que ahora había adoptado también.

De alguna extraña manera, todo tenía sentido. Pero Ángel no quería seguir escuchando, solo quería encontrar una solución antes de que su hijo despertara y regresar a casa. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, si una bruja los había enviado ahí, entonces solo otra bruja podría sacarlos y por lo que estaba escuchando de la conversación de aquellos individuos, las brujas no eran algo real en ese mundo. Estaban atascados.

Esme le entrego una taza de té caliente a Ángel, ella sabía muy bien que los vampiros no tenían necesidad de comer o beber nada que no fuese sangre, pero en ese momento de conmoción, el pobre hombre parecía necesitar de algo para tranquilizarse.

Ángel tomo la taza con desconfianza y bebió. Era te de tila.

— Entonces. . . – finalmente se decidió a hablarles. Los Cullen lo miraron más tranquilos ya. – ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? – exigió saber.

Carlisle se le aproximo. – Mis hijos y yo estábamos cazando en el bosque, cuando escuchamos al lobo atacar a tu hijo.

— Y seguro pensaron quedarse la comida para ustedes mismos. – dijo molesto.

Carlisle sonrió, divertido. – Nosotros no bebemos sangre humana, puedes considerarnos parecidos a los vegetarianos.

— Eso es imposible, los vampiros no pueden controlar el ansia.

— Bueno, quizás en tu mundo no puedan. Pero nosotros lo hemos hecho por varias décadas. Solo nos alimentamos de sangre animal, de verdad. – explico Carlisle. Pero Ángel estaba reacio a creerle. Quizás por el look, el cabello rubio le recordaba mucho a alguien.

— Mi esposo dice la verdad, si beberíamos sangre humana ¿no cree que ya habríamos asesinado a su hijo? – pregunto Esme, se sentía mal de decir aquellas palabras en voz alta. Pero era la única forma de hacer entender a ese hombre.

— Además, debemos suponer que usted si bebe sangre. – dijo Alice

— Por supuesto que no.

— Pero ha dicho que en su mundo. . .

— Se lo que dije, muchas gracias. Pero no soy como ustedes, no soy un vampiro.

Alice se rio. –Vivir en negación no ayudara para nada.

— Tiene razón, Alice. – comento Carlisle, ahora lo entendía casi todo. – Su corazón aun tiene latido. Y no huele como uno de nosotros, ¿no lo has notado?

Alice se sintió como una estúpida por no haberlo hecho antes. – Supuse que era por el cambio de mundo.

— Pues no lo es. – Ángel se sentía un poco mas recuperado, y se levanto de la camilla para ir a ver a Demian. – El chico estaba todo sucio de tierra y algo de sangre. Su rostro en especial. — ¿De verdad se encuentra bien? – pregunto a Carlisle.

— Si, solo eran heridas superficiales. Y digo eran, porque ya han desaparecido. Debo suponer que tu hijo tampoco es lo que parece.

Ángel le paso una mano por el rostro. – Es solo un niño, no debería estar metido en esto siquiera.

Entonces, Edward llego a la habitación, y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. – Un niño con un gancho duro bastante fuerte. – dijo, aun resentido por el golpe recibido.

— El es Edward, otro de mis hijos. Tuvo un pequeño malentendido con tu muchacho hace un rato. — Comento Carlisle. También estaba resentido con Edward, pues de no haberle esa broma al chico, el se habría dado cuenta de que ellos eran buenos desde el inicio y ahora no estarían teniendo aquella conversación. – Edward, el es. . . – se dio cuenta de que el hombre no les había dicho su nombre todavía. Ángel lo hizo de mala gana, no quería seguir hablando con ellos. Solo quería cuidar de su hijo hasta que despertara para poder llevárselo de ahí.

— Bueno, Ángel. Supongo que querrás asearte. Eres bienvenido a usar nuestra ducha, y creo que podríamos darte algo de ropa de Emmett. – comento Carlisle. Pues Emmet era el único que podría tener un cuerpo semejante al suyo. No quería ser grosero, peor Ángel también estaba lleno de tierra y su ropa estaba algo desgarrada.

— Gracias, pero no vamos a quedarnos. Solo quiero que despierte para irnos.

— Lo entiendo, pero eso podría tomarle varias horas. Y él estará perfectamente bien cuidado aquí, Edward se encargara. ¿No es así, hijo? – giro para mostrarle a su hijo que no estaba jugando, aquella vez no.

Edward estaba flipando. — ¿Por qué yo? – exigió saber.

— Bueno, tus hermanos deben estar cansados por la pelea con el lobo. Alice necesita descansar la mente y Rosalie, bueno. Ya sabes como es. – dijo, sin querer comentar mas sobre el carácter tan difícil de la chica.

— Pero eso no es justo, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?, son las 2 Am – exigió saber Carlisle. Sabía lo bueno que su hijo era para evadir responsabilidades cuando quería.

— Carlisle, por favor. – rogo Edward. Lo cierto era que no le agradaban los niños, lo desesperaban bastante y no era bueno manejándolos.

— Vamos, Edward. No seas ridículo, está dormido. . . Solo tienes que cuidar que no se despierte, y si lo hace, buscarme. No es nada difícil. – dijo Carlisle, en su tono de que todo estaba dicho y arreglado. Puso una mano sobre la espalda de Ángel. – Insisto, por favor deja que te ayudemos. – le dijo.

Ángel no quería confiar en ellos, de verdad que no, pero lo cierto era que un baño le caería bastante bien. Le ayudaría a despejar la mente y a relajarse, si es que eso era posible en ese otro mundo. Pensarlo era incluso igual de raro. – Esta bien, tomare la ducha. – miro una última vez a su hijo y avanzo tras Esme.

— A cualquier cambio suyo me llamas. – dijo Carlisle a Edward mientras salía de la habitación. Edward se quedo con la palabra en la boca, tenia tantos peros que decir sobre estar en aquella habitación.

— A mi no me mires, ya escuchaste a Carlisle. Debo descansar. – dijo Alice, y también se fue de la habitación.

Edward estaba ultrajado. – Vamos, Alice. Ayúdame. – pidió, pero ella no hizo caso.

Así que Edward se quedo farfullando todos sus molestos pensamientos, era increíble que Carlisle le obligara a ser la niñera de un muchacho que ni siquiera conocía. Despejo el escritorio de su padre y se sentó encima, rebotando una pequeña pelota que recién había encontrado, contra el piso. Una y otra vez.

...

Alice regreso a la habitación, donde un preocupado Jasper la esperaba. Solo basto con ver su rostro desconcertado para darse cuenta de que ya sabía lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle. Ellos estaban conectados, y nunca podrían guardarse secretos.

— ¿Has escuchado lo que pasa? – pregunto ella.

Jasper asintió, a decir verdad, se veía bastante asustado. – Brujas ¿eh?, y yo que pensaba haberlo visto todo ya. – estiro los brazos para acunarla en un abrazo. Sabía que Alice podía parecer dura todo el tiempo, pero en el fondo tenía miedo de sus propios dones. Tenía miedo de que llegara el día en que viera algo que no le gustara.

— Me sorprende que te asuste mas una bruja, que el hecho de que existe otro mundo como el nuestro, por ahí, en algún lugar del universo.

Jasper rio. – Siempre supe que no estábamos solos en el mundo. Eso no es nuevo.

— Si, pero. . . tu no viste lo que yo. El mundo del que vienen esos dos es mucho más hostil que el nuestro, y si ellos no son normales. . . – Alice se quedo helada, recordando la última imagen de la visión que había tenido. La imagen de aquella cosa encapuchada entrando a su hogar. – No quiero imaginar cómo será esta villana.

— ¿Villana?, jajaja

— Si, me rehusó a llamarla bruja. Suena tan. . . aug, tan absurdo. Y lo peor es que nadie ha parecido tomarse mi visión enserio.

— Tienes que darles un respiro, Alice. Apenas están haciéndose a la idea de que no somos la cosa más extraña del mundo.

— Lo sé, sé que es emocionante. Yo misma me he sentido atraída hacia el chico que Carlisle encontró. – Jasper la miro confundido, Alice no necesitaba leer mentes para saber la razón. – Me refiero a sus poderes – aclaro. – Aun que quiero mas que nada bajar ahí y saber qué cosa es, no puedo dejar de pensar en que ella está viniendo, no sé cuando, ni porque. . . Pero estará aquí, en esta casa. – Alice suspiro por un momento. – Y eso me tiene aterrada, realmente aterrada.

Jasper apretó mas su abrazo, era justo en momentos como aquel donde volvía a sentirse como un hombre mortal, con ningún otro propósito más que reconfortar a la mujer que ama. – Estaremos bien, amor. Siempre hemos podido protegernos muy bien. . . Yo jamás dejaría que nada te pasara, incluso si tengo que tirar a la bruja de la escoba.

Alice rio, verdaderamente divertida. – No sé si ella tenga una escoba, pero lo que si se es que le vendría muy bien un cambio de guarda ropa.

— ¿Lo ves?, si no sabe usar buena ropa, entonces es probable que sea una debilucha. – y entonces la beso. Alice correspondió al beso y luego se permitió a si misma volver a reír. Jasper era la luz de su vida, el siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle ver la luz entre la oscuridad. Sin embargo, aquella vez no era suficiente. Ella estaba bastante segura de que la oscuridad que enfrentarían sería mucho más peligrosa que todo lo que en el pasado habían enfrentado. Y rogaba, de verdad rogara que Carlisle encontrara la manera de hacer de ese vampiro, Ángel, un aliado. O todos estarían perdidos.

...

Ángel encontró la ducha de los Cullen, verdaderamente cómoda.

El siempre había preferido bañarse en regadera, mayormente debido a que las tinas eran demasiado cortas para un hombre de su estatura. Pero aquella tina era perfecta, del tamaño ideal para que sus piernas se sumergieran en el agua y la presión de esta era magnifica. Así que se dejo llevar por la comodidad unos minutos, antes de regresar a pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Había demasiadas interrogantes y nadie con las respuestas, si, esa chica Alice había sido de ayuda con su visión, pero aun no entendía porque una bruja los enviaría a otro mundo. ¿Cuál era su propósito? Y lo peor, es que no tenía idea de porque habían terminado con la familia Cullen. Ellos se veían buenas personas, pero tantas experiencias ya le habían enseñado a no fiarse de las primeras impresiones. Así que los tendría bien vigilados y a la primera que notara algo extraño, tomaría a Demian y se marcharía sin decir adiós. Era preferible probar suerte solos, que con personas que no conocían.

Desnudo bajo el agua, se percato finalmente de que su piel era más pálida de lo normal también. Casi igual de pálida que la de los Cullen, y aun que no estaba asustado por ello, si que tenía miedo de la forma en que Demian reaccionaria cuando lo mirara en ese estado. Estaba pensando en una manera de explicarle todo a Demian, cuando llamaron a la puerta del baño.

Era Carlisle.

— Dejare algo de ropa limpia aquí fuera.

— Gracias. – murmuro Ángel, que no confiara en ellos no significa que sería grosero. Después de todo, estaban siendo hospitalarios.

Ángel se quedo bastante rato en el agua, pensando claramente en todas las opciones que tenían. Luego se levanto, se puso una tolla sobre la cintura y saco su mano fuera de la puerta para recoger la ropa que Carlisle le había dejado en el suelo. Era una camiseta negra y un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color. Se puso los pantalones y luego se quedo frente al espejo, mirándose al rostro. No se podía reconocer a sí mismo, su piel parecía casi de perfecta porcelana y sus ojos ya no eran café oscuros, si no ámbar brilloso. Además, su cabello también resplandecía ante la luz.

Se recargo en la lava manos, pensando en lo frustrante que sería lucir así. Como un supermodelo en lugar de un hombre adulto.

...

Edward se sentía realmente aburrido.

La última hora y media de su vida se había sentido como todo una semana completa. Jugar con la pelota pronto se había tornado aburrido, había trato de leer un volumen de medicina que había por ahí abandonado, pero eso resulto peor que aburrido, entonces había limpiado un poco el consultorio y luego simplemente se quedo sentado viendo al bosque. Esa era una de las ventajas de que la casa tuviera enormes ventanales, siempre podría ver al bosque.

Sin embargo, igual que lo demás, la vista resulto aburrida y luego de unos minutos y decidió dedicarle su atención al chico de la camilla. Lo contemplo fijamente, tratando de descifrar la edad que tenia. El había muerto a la edad de 17 años, seguía viéndose de 17 años, aun que en realidad tenía 115, como fuera, aquel chico era alto, pero no tan alto. Su cuerpo no era maduro todavía, pues estaba demasiado flaco. Y por el tonto disfraz de pirata que llevaba puesto. . . Edward calculaba que tenía entre 13 y quizás 15 años. Justo la edad en que dejaría de ser un niño, y se convertiría en un joven, como él. Pero lo que más curiosidad le provocaba, era saber que era realmente. Pues aun que se viera como un niño humano, su fuerza había dejado más que claro que no lo era. Trato de usar sus poderes para leerle la mente, pero de nuevo no funciono. Le levanto los brazos lentamente, esperando que fueran más pesadas o algo, pero no. Eran brazos humanos.

La curiosidad de Edward era legendaria entre la familia Cullen, así que pensó en una forma de corroborar su naturaleza. Se asomo por la puerta del consultorio para ver que no hubiera nadie cerca, entonces busco un escalpelo entre las cosas de Carlisle y se aproximo al chico. La idea era bastante simple, si su fuerza era de verdad tan grande como había sido su puñetazo, entonces el pequeño escalpelo no le haría ningún daño. Le levanto un poco la manga de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, y busco un punto donde no tuviera venas. Le dirigió una última mirada, como para comprobar que seguía dormido, y de paso, para tomar valor, y entonces le paso el escalpelo por la piel. Y un chorrito de sangre comenzó a escurrir sobre ella.

— Oh mierda. – dijo para sí mismo. Esperaba que el escalpelo se doblara o hasta que se rompiera. Más no que si cortara al chico. Edward busco rápidamente un pañuelo para limpiarle la herida, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para prevenir lo que pasaría.

Demian abrió los ojos, debido al dolor de su brazo. El techo, que fue lo primero que miro, no le era para nada familiar. Y al voltear la mirada, vio a Edward de espaldas, al mismo sujeto que recordaba haber atacado en el bosque. Estaba distraído, así que Demian se levanto sigilosamente de la camilla en la que estaba y se lanzo sobre de él.

— ¡Argg! ¡Maldito bastardo! – grito al lanzarse, Edward trato de girar, pero no tuvo tiempo y el chico se subió su espalda, dándole puñetazos contra las costillas y tirando de su cabello hacia atrás. — ¡¿A dónde me trajiste?! ¡A donde! – gritaba Demian, ahora clavando las uñas en el cuello de Edward.

— ¡Argg! ¡Suéltame mocoso! – Edward trataba de alcanzarlo con sus manos para quitárselo de encima, pero el chico era como un mono. Estaba bastante bien aferrado a su cuerpo, y si lo lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas, corría el riesgo de matarlo. Así que se dejo caer de rodillas, y uso el peso el propio peso del chico contra él, logrando derribarlo. — ¡Estas equivocado! ¡No te secuestre! – le dijo.

— ¿Así?, ¡pues yo no vine por mi propia voluntad! – Demian enredo sus piernas sobre el cuello de Edward, y con toda la fuerza que pudo tiro de él hacia abajo, derribándolo y aplicándole una llave en el brazo. — ¡¿Dónde estamos?! – exigió saber.

La cabeza de Edward estaba contra el suelo, pero se las arreglo para hablar.

— Estas equivocado, queremos. . . ayudar.

— ¡Ni siquiera puedes ayudarte a ti mismo, idiota! – Demian iba a tirar de su brazo con más fuerza para romperlo, y quizás así obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento una fuerza sin igual le apretó por el pecho y tiro de él lejos de Edward. Ese era Emmett.

— ¡Suéltame! – Demian pataleaba, tratando de liberarse del agarre de Emmett, pero era demasiado fuerte. Quizás incluso más fuerte que el del mismo Ángel

Emmett no paraba de reírse. – Este niño me agrada, tiene espíritu. – dijo, pero rio aun mas cuando Edward se levanto del suelo, todo despeinado. – Jajajaja, hermano, necesitas usar buenos productos en ese cabello.

— Cállate, Emmett. Tiene el mocoso tiene más fuerza de lo que crees.

— Pues a mí no me lo parece, jajaja

— Espera a que me suelte, y te daré tu merecido. Idiota. – dijo, forcejeando aun.

Emmett volvió a reír.

En ese momento, Carlisle llego corriendo al consultorio. Y Ángel poco después, con el torso desnudo, pues ni siquiera se había puesto la camiseta, solo había salido corriendo del baño tras escuchar el alboroto.

— Emmett, suelta a nuestro invitado por favor. – pidió Carlisle.

Emmett puso a Demian sobre sus propios pies entonces, y lo soltó. Pero apenas estar libre, Demian trato de lanzarse sobre Edward otra vez. Pero Ángel se interpuso en el camino. – Demian, para. Tienes que parar. – le decía. A Demian le costó un segundo darse cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto confundido.

— Te lo explicare todo, solo cálmate hijo. Cálmate. – y lo atrajo a su pecho para abrazarlo. Pues en ese momento, era él quien lo necesitaba tener cerca.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Los Cullen habían dejado la habitación para darles privacidad a Ángel y su hijo. Emmett había tardo un buen rato en dejar de burlarse de Edward, de hecho, se habría sido burlando si Carlisle no le hubiese advertido que parara si no quería encontrarse en una posición difícil, enfrente de su hermano. Edward mucho menos quería imaginarse a su hermano en esa posición frente a sus ojos, pero agradeció a su padre en silencio por la ayuda extra.

— ¿Qué es el, Carlisle? – pregunto Edward.

Carlisle que estaba muy serio en la esquina se giro para verlo. – Es como nosotros.

— No, claro que no es como nosotros. El sangra.

Carlisle lo miro consternado. — ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto, Edward bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta de que acababa de cometer una terrible indiscreción. – Edward, responde cuando te hablo. ¿Cómo sabes que el chico puede sangrar?

Edward bajo un mas la cabeza. – Puede que yo. . . haya hecho un pequeño experimento en él. – dijo sin mirarlo, y en apenas un murmuro.

— ¿Un experimento? – Carlisle se podía hacer una buena idea de lo que las ideas de su hijo tendían a hacer. — ¿Acaso lo. . . lo heriste? ¿Ese fue tu experimento? – Edward no se atrevió a responder, lo que prácticamente era una respuesta para Carlisle.

— Oh-Oh, alguien se metió en problemas. – murmuro Emmett con gracia.

Carlisle lo miro enfurecido. – Y si alguien mas no quiere tener los mismos problemas, aconsejaría que te fueras a la cama.

Emmett supo aceptar la advertencia, miro a Edward con compasión y se retiro del pasillo. Los vampiros no necesitaban dormir, pero su cama improvisada seria mas disfrutable para recostarse sobre la espalda, y no sobre el estomago.

Carlisle regreso su furia a su atrevido muchacho. – Edward, estoy esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre niño?

— ¿Pobre niño? – Edward no pudo contener la ironía. – De pobre nada, por si no lo notaste, ¡el mocoso casi me arranca la cabeza!

— Si, pero no puedes culparlo. Seguro que tú le hiciste algo para que reaccionara de esa forma, y yo quiero saber el que.

Edward se encogió de hombros, con más cinismo del necesario. – Solo fue un pequeño corte, ni siquiera le quedara marca.

— Edward, es un niño. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en herirle?

— No quería herirlo, solo. . . quería saber si era igual de resistente que nosotros. Y no lo es.

— Claro que no lo es, ¡pudiste haberte dado cuenta por la sangre en su pantalón!

— Es que no pensé que fuera suya. – y era cierto, el no había visto muy bien al chico en el bosque. Solo le había visto correr más rápido que el diablo, y por eso, cuando vio la sangre en su pantalón, pensó que era de alguien más. De alguien sano.

— Eso no es una justificación, Edward.

— Lo sé, y lo siento. De verdad que no pensé. . .

— Exacto, no pensaste. – remarco Carlisle, con toda la furia. – No pensaste que se trata de un niño. UN NIÑO, EDWARD. – remarco cada palabra como si el fuese un estúpido, y así fue justo como Edward se sintió. – Así que vas a pedirle disculpas por lo que le hiciste.

— ¿Qué dices? – Edward se sentía ultrajado, no solo había sido humillado con la paliza con el chico le había dado, si no que ahora su padre también quería que volviera a humillarse para pedirle perdón. – Eso sí que no lo hare.

— Sí, claro que lo harás. Lo harás después de que mi cepillo tenga unas palabras con tu trasero desnudo. – dijo en tono solemne.

Edward se quedo con la boca abierta, hacia mucho que Carlisle no le pegaba con el doloroso cepillo de madera. – No, no puedes. . . – estaba en negación.

— Hijo, claro que puedo, y lo hare. – el tono firme se mantenía. – Así que tú decides, puedo darte solo los 15 azotes que tenía planeados, o podemos hacerlo hasta que decidas pedirle perdón a ese muchacho. Sabes que podemos hacerlo todo el tiempo que tú quieras. – dijo, y Edward sabía muy bien que estaba en lo correcto. Una maldición de ser un vampiro con padres, es que podías ser disciplinado por toda la eternidad y nunca morirás o perderías alguna extremidad. — ¿Qué va a ser Edward?

Edward gruño, y asintió de malos modos. Antes de emprender camino a su habitación, al menos ahí podría tener un poco de privacidad para aquella tontería. Carlisle suspiro frustrado, no le gustaba tener que castigar a sus muchachos, pero ellos tampoco le dejaban otra opción. Así que emprendió camino a su propia habitación, para recoger el cepillo de madera que tenía guardado en la cómoda.

...

Ángel se sentó con su hijo para explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Había decidido resumirlo todo a cuatro simples cosas, una bruja desconocida, un hechizo, un mundo que era muy parecido al suyo, pero que no era el suyo. Y los Cullen. Sobre ellos solo había dicho que eran vampiros aparentemente vegetarianos, pero que no debían fiarse de ellos, no hasta que el corroborara sus historias. La cosa era, que Demian no se veía tan confundido, al menos no tanto como Ángel esperaba.

— Entonces, ese remolino de fuego. . . ¿era un portal? ¿Un portal para traernos aquí? – se pregunto el chico.

— Supongo que sí, la parte que no entiendo todavía es como terminaste tú conmigo. Lo última cosa que recuerdo bien, es haberte visto entrar en la escuela. Luego de eso, solo tengo los recuerdos que esa chica me mostro.

Demian pensó un momento en decir o no la verdad, pero termino haciéndolo. Después de todo, no creía que las cosas fuesen a ponerse peores de lo que ya estaban.

— Si eso, yo. . . la estaba pasando muy bien en la fiesta, de verdad, hasta estaba con una chica, papá. – Demian no pudo contener su emoción al hablar de lo poco que había disfrutado la fiesta del colegio. – Pero cuando estaba con ella, sentí esta. . . esta sensación de que algo me estaba mirando. Y no pude dejar de pensar en ello, deje a Hayley, y deje la fiesta. Como si supiera a donde iba. . . Llegue al trasero patio de la escuela, y vi que esa cosa te tenia. . . Ella te tenía en el suelo, junto a una a hoguera, y pensé que iba a quemarte, pensé. . . – el pánico de ese momento lo invadió de nuevo. Era como estar viviendo ese miedo en carne propia otra vez. Ángel le puso una mano en el hombro, para darle apoyo.

— Esta bien, estoy aquí, hijo. Puedes contarme. – le dijo.

Demian lo miro como si fuese la cosa más preciada de su vida, y asintió. Hablando más pausado ya. – Pensé que ella te quemaría vivo, así que salta fuera de mi escondite para confrontarla, pero la maldita hizo que el fuego se alzara en ese. . . en ese remolino. Preferí dejar de golpearla para tratar de salvarte, pero el fuego nos absorbió a los dos. Luego de eso, solo recuerdo estar en ese bosque, con ese. . . – hizo unas señas bastante graciosas con las manos, tratando de describir lo que diría. – Hombre lobo monstruoso. Que quiso comerme. Lo que quiero decir. . . es que es que si yo la hubiese detenido. . . – Ángel no le dejo continuar.

— Esto no es tu culpa, hijo. No hubo nada que pudieras hacer contra ella. Escucha. . . – No importa en qué mundo estemos, mientras estemos juntos los dos, las cosas estarán bien. ¿Entiendes? – y le tomo de la mano, para hacerle ver que siempre lo protegería.

Demian asintió.

— Estas muy frio. – dijo, tras sentir el tacto sobre su piel.

Ángel le soltó la mano. — Lo sé, supongo que todos los vampiros aquí son fríos.

— Y también lucen como estrellas de Rock, solo mira ese cabello. – se burlo.

Ángel también se burlo. Al menos el chico no parecía estar incomodo con su nuevo aspecto. – A ti también te vendría bien un nuevo corte. – dijo con gracia, y revolviéndole el pelo para dar énfasis. – Ahora que ya tienes novia. . .

— No es mi novia. – Demian salto en su defensa. – Solo bailamos, unos minutos.

— Y decías que no sabias bailar. . .

— Y no sé, yo solo. . . la seguí.

— Claro, los novios no hacen eso. – dijo Ángel, fingiendo falsa seriedad. Pues por dentro se moría de risa, meterse con el chico en una manera sana no era algo que pasara muy seguido. Por eso disfrutaba bastante de esos momentos.

— Bueno, dejando de lado tus alucinaciones. – Demian tampoco perdía tiempo para meterse con él. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer para regresar a casa?, porque no creo que existe un autobús que viaje entre dimensiones.

Ángel no quería decirle que no tenía ninguna idea de cómo proceder. Si, era cierto que el había visto o escuchado de un montón de cosas raras, pero nunca nada como aquello. – Supongo que deberemos encontrar alguna bruja que pueda ayudarnos.

— Claro, uh. . . – Demian se llevo una mano sobre su oreja izquierda. Pues una especie de zumbido horrendo le aquejaba. — ¿Escuchas eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ese zumbido, ¿enserio no lo escuchas?

— No. – Ángel lo miro preocupado. Uso su oído vampírico para ver si lo escuchaba, pero no había ningún zumbido, solo una conversación privada entre Carlisle y Edward, que quizás no debía de estar escuchando. Hizo una mueca por el pobre muchacho, y se concentro en el propio. — ¿Cómo es ese zumbido?

— Pues eso, un zumbido.

Ángel rodo los ojos. — Se mas especifico, como es.

— Es. . . ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que mis audífonos se rompieron?, ¿cómo iba y venía el sonido?, pues es así.

Ángel suspiro, una mala idea pasaba por su mente. – Intenta usar tu oído vampírico. – le dijo. Demian lo miro sin entender, pero lo hizo. Descubriendo que el zumbido fue aclarándose hasta reproducir un sonido completo. El sonido de unos gritos.

Demian miro asustado a Ángel. — ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿El zumbido desapareció?

— Uh, sip. . . pe. . . pero ¿Qué estoy escuchando?

\- Ignóralo. – dijo sin más. Lo cierto es que el estaba comenzando a cuestionarse su imagen de los Cullen. ¿Qué clase de vampiro le da unos azotes a su hijo como castigo en lugar de matarlo?, de donde venia, eso solo lo hacia el. Pues el resto de los vampiros siempre asesinaban a su progenie si esta no se comportaba. Después de todo, los Cullen podrían estar diciéndole la verdad y ser buenos. Pero eso sería algo que descubría después. Ahora solo importaba una cosa.

Ángel se paso una mano por la cara. – Tus poderes aquí son diferentes, pensé que solo me afectaría a mí.

— Por diferente dices que. . . ¿soy más poderoso? – Demian ignoro el sonido de los gritos, y el zumbido también desapareció.

— ¿Te sientes más poderoso? – Ángel estaba aterrado.

— No, no ahora. Pero cuando estábamos en el bosque. . . pude correr más rápido que nunca, corrí como tú sueles hacerlo. – Ángel se volvió a pasar la mano por el rostro, no sabía que pensar. — Y. . . mis rayos no funcionaron.

Ángel se puso más pálido. — ¿Cómo que no funcionaron?

Demian se encogió de hombros. – Intente lanzarle un rayo al lobo pero no funciono como siempre, fue como descarga eléctrica que me reboto. No lo intentado desde entonces.

— Y no quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

— Pero si nos atacan. . .

— No debes preocuparte por eso, yo voy a protegerte. Pero por ahora no quiero que intentes usar los rayos. Por lo menos no si no estoy contigo.

— Pero Ángel. . .

— No hay peros, Demian. Es una orden. . .

...

— ¡Argg! ¡Treceeee! – grito Edward tras recibir el treceavo golpe del cepillo en sus nalgas desnudas. Se sentía tan humillado, pues Carlisle no solo lo había obligado a desvestirse y a contar cada azote, si no que lo había puesto sobre sus rodillas como si fuese un mocoso de 5 años que se portaba mal. Si alguien merecía estar en esa posición, era el chico súper fuerte, y no él. Su padre era muy injusto.

Carlisle espero unos segundos, como había echo entre cada azote anterior, levanto el cepillo a una altura apropiada y lo dejo caer de nuevo. Edward grito mas fuerte aquella vez, y las lagrimas que había tratado de contener finalmente escurrieron bajo sus mejillas.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡Por favooooor! – grito de nuevo.

Carlisle tuvo que endurecer su corazón para continuar con el castigo. – Si no cuentas no valdrá, y tendremos que repetirlo Edward. – dijo firmemente.

Edward se tomo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, en ese momento, odiaba a Carlisle más que nadie más. – Catorce. – dijo en un murmuro.

— Eso es. – Carlisle estaba agradecido de que al menos siguiera obedeciendo. – Ahora, antes de darte el ultimo azote. Quiero que me digas porque he tenido que castigarte.

— Snif Snif – Edward trago de serenarse. — Piensas que lastime a un niño indefenso, pero no es un niño. Es una cosa. – dijo con orgullo.

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía porque Edward tenía que ser tan orgulloso siempre. Porque para él todo siempre tena que ser blanco y negro. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, dejo el cepillo de lado y le propino dos fuertes nalgadas con la palma de la mano.

PLASS PLASS

— Supongo que voy a tener que volver a iniciar con el castigo. Porque te estaba castigando por algo que no es cierto.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— ¡Auuuu! ¡Noooo! ¡Carlisleeeeee! ¡No maasss! – Gritaba Edward, era increíble, pero cierto. La mano de su padre adoptivo era incluso más dura que la cubierta de ese maldito cepillo de madera y no creía poder soportar una zurra completa con ella. No después de los azotes que ya se había llevado.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— Esta en tus manos Edward, ¿Por qué estoy castigándote?

Edward tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y decir lo que su padre esperaba escuchar.

— Porque no pensé las cosas y lastime a un niño.

— Eso es. – Carlisle tomo el cepillo de vuelta y dejo caer el último azote. Con menos fuerza ya, pues las ultimas palmadas habían colaborado para llegar a la cabeza de su hijo.

— Arggg. . . Quince.

— Correcto, quince. Esta vez fueron solo 15 Edward, pero si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido e inmaduro como lo de hace rato. . . No solo serán 15, será una zurra completa con el cepillo. ¿Entiendes?

— Sí, sí señor.

— Muy bien, entonces arriba. – le dio una palmadita leve en el trasero para que se levantara de su regazo. Edward lo hizo, llevándose poniéndose las manos sobre su pobre trasero enrojecido. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el tacto sobre las nalgadas, y estaba seguro de que haría mucho esa mueca en por lo menos 3 días. Carlisle se había lucido con aquella paliza.

— Te daré unos minutos para que termines de calmarte. Iré a ver a mi paciente. – refiriéndose claramente al chico. – Y esperare hasta que bajes a disculparte. – dijo, Edward levanto la mirada y la clavo en el. Sorprendido. – O si jovencito. No creas que ya se me olvido. Vas a bajar a disculparte con ese chico, y si no lo haces entonces puede que yo le invite a ver cómo te vuelvo a castigar. ¿Eso quieres?

El rostro de Edward se enrojeció al pensar en tal cosa. – Iré en unos minutos.

— Buen chico. – Carlisle le dio un apretón de hombros y se retiro. Edward se tiro sobre la improvisada cama que tenia y se sobo el trasero. En ese momento odiaba a Carlisle, de verdad lo odiaba, y si no fuera porque le respetaba, jamás habría permitido que le hiciera aquello. Era denigrante, tenía 115 años y lo seguían tratando como si tuviera 10. Era tan injusto. . .

Carlisle era un experto en ocultar sus problemas, así que cuando regreso a su consultorio, ofreció una cálida sonrisa a sus pacientes. – Espero no interrumpir. – dijo, pues Ángel y el chico estaban sentados en la misma camilla, y no se veían muy animados.

— No, solo charlábamos. Demian, este es. . .

— Carlos, lo sé. Me lo dijo en el bosque. – dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Carlisle sonrió, no era la primera vez que alguien confundía su nombre. — Es Carlisle, pero créeme, me han llamado peor. – dijo con una sonrisa, Demian no quería seguirle la conversación por que era un extraño, pero no puedo resistirse a hacerlo.

— Entiendo lo que es tener un nombre feo. Mucha gente me llama Damián. – dijo con una media sonrisita. Carlisle correspondió, aun que no compartía su opinión.

— Oye, ninguno de los dos tiene un nombre feo ¿sí? – interrumpió Ángel. — Carlisle es un nombre antiguo, era muy usado en su tiempo. Y Demian es un nombre único. ¿A cuántos chicos conoces que se llamen como tú?

Demian puso los ojos en blanco. — Claro, papá. SI tú lo dices. . . – dijo lleno de ironía.

— Demian, no hables así. – le riño.

Carlisle intervino antes de que otro joven en esa casa fuera a ser castigado. — ¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco?, yo realmente vine para revisar que tus heridas hayan sanado. ¿Puedo? – pregunto a Ángel. Que solo asintió.

— ¿Heridas? – Demian ni siquiera sentía dolor en ninguna parte. Entonces, el recuerdo de la garra del lobo arañándole la cara le vine a la mente e inconscientemente se llevo la mano derecha a la mejilla, pero no sintió nada, ni una marca o dolor. – ¿El lobo me ha desfigurado la cara? ¿Es eso? – pregunto aterrado.

Angel y Carlisle rieron, vaya que el chico era ocurrente.

— No, de hecho. – Carlisle se acerco a él, y le levanto la cara lentamente, para ver más de cerca el tejido. – Ya no tienes nada, la herida ha desaparecido.

Demian miro a Ángel sin entender que estaba pasándole, pero este le indico con la mirada que no dijera nada más. Carlisle mientras examino las heridas de las rodillas que su esposa había limpiado antes. – Y tus rodillas lucen bien, ¿te importa si hago una prueba?

Demian negó con la cabeza, pensando que Carlisle le estaba hablando a él, pero no. Le estaba hablando a Ángel, que también tardo un segundo en entenderlo.

— ¿Es algo peligroso? – pregunto.

Carlisle fue a uno de los estantes y tomo un martillo de reflejos. – Solo si eres un clavo. – dijo con gracia. Ángel asintió a la prueba.

— Bien, Demian. ¿Podrías remangar tus pantalones por encima de la rodilla? – le pidió. Demian empezó a hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no quedaban muchos pantalones que remangar. Estaban rotos, y eso le alegraba, pues de verdad que los odiaba. – Bien, solo quiero asegurarme de tus reflejos respondan correctamente al estimulo. Voy a darte dos golpecitos en cada una para ver qué sucede. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

— Bien. Relaja la pierna – Carlisle acomodo la pierna derecha en la posición correcta, y dio el primer golpe en la rodilla. Y obtuvo el movimiento que buscaba, repitió y paso lo mismo. – Genial, ahora vamos con la otra. – y tomo la pierna izquierda para hacer lo mismo. Todo resulto muy bien.

— Bueno, Ángel. Tienes un hijo muy sano. – dijo, mirando con compasión la cara de preocupación que Ángel habían mantenido durante toda su pequeña revisión. Era extraño, pero incluso con la piel pálida y los ojos brillantes, Ángel no se veía como ellos. Se veía más como un hombre, un verdadero padre preocupado por su hijo. Eso le daba algo de envidia, pues desearía que alguna vez sus chicos miraran lo mismo en el.

Ángel sintió que el corazón le volvió a latir. El podría soportarlo todo, incluso quedarse en ese mundo extraño para siempre, pero no podría soportar que Demian tuviese el mínimo rasguño. — ¿Escuchaste eso, campeón?, estas bien.

Demian suspiro aliviado, no había querido imaginarse el montón de escusas que tendría que poner a sus amigos si hubiese tenido que explicar un arañazo salvaje en su rostro. Más importante, no quería imaginarse lo que Hayley diría.

— Supongo que no se puede decir lo mismo mi ropa. Estoy hecho un asco.

— Ah, no te preocupes por ello. Pedí a mi mujer que buscara algo de ropa que te gustara, solo dame un segundo. . . – y Carlisle salió del consultorio. Ángel detrás de él, para detenerlo de avanzar.

— Carlisle. – se sentía raro incluso llamarlo por su nombre. – De verdad no es necesario que hagan esto. Yo. . . te agradezco, les agradezco mucho que nos hayan ayudado. En especial a mi hijo, pero. . .

— Pero no puedes confiar en nosotros. – agrego Carlisle, lejos de ofendido. Divertido. Ángel asintió. – Mira, no sé como sea tu mundo, pero debo suponer que allá los vampiros no son otra cosa más que demonios. Pero sinceramente, mírame a los ojos y dime que ves a uno de ellos en mí. Dime que no puedes ver soy una buena persona, que soy un padre que como tú solo quiere proteger a su familia.

Ángel no pudo hacer eso, pues aun que su mene le gritaba que no confiara en ellos, su corazón le decía otra cosa. Le decía que Carlisle era exactamente igual que él, un vampiro que buscaba darle un significado positivo a la maldición con la que cargaba.

— Supongo que no puedo. – murmuro.

Carlisle sonrió, y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Y yo supongo que nos llevaremos muy bien. – dijo sonriente.

Ángel también sonrió, aun que un poco incomodo por la falta de espacio.

El momento de amistad entre los dos hombres se rompió, cuando un consternado Edward se paro tras de ellos. El nunca había visto a Carlisle con un amigo. Aun cuando su poder era la compasión, su padre siempre tendía a alejarse de las personas para no ponerlas en peligros innecesarios. Supuso que era bueno que por fin encontrara a alguien con quien tener tanto en común.

— Edward. – dijo Carlisle. Fingiendo sorpresa por verlo ahí.

— Esme dijo que le pediste unas cosas. — dijo, agitando la bolsa que sostenía en la mano derecha.

— Si, ¿puedes ayudar a Demian a asearse? – pidió Carlisle.

— Ah, yo puedo encargarme. — intervino Ángel.

— Si, pero Edward quiere hacerlo, ya que también quiere disculparse con tu hijo. ¿Cierto Edward?

— Cierto. – murmuro Edward, nunca en la vida había tenido que tragarse el orgullo como en ese momento. Y estaba planeando que fuera la última vez.

— ¿Seguro? – Ángel no entendía por qué tanta insistencia.

— Seguros – respondió Carlisle, era más que obvio que no iba a darle más opciones a su hijo. – Mientras los chicos se conocen, ¿Por qué no me dejas mostrarte el resto de la casa?, seguro que te encantara. – y sin darle opción a Ángel, le puso una mano en la espalda y empezó a conducirlo.

— Edward se bueno, ¿sí? – le advirtió, tocándose la frente sutilmente. Edward escucho sus pensamientos, y lo escucho decir que estaría escuchando todo lo que le dijera al chico, y que a la primera que fuese grosero, regresaría para azotarlo.

— Si, Carlisle. – dijo derrotado.

No recordaba haber estado tan molesto con su padre en los últimos 50 años. Pero no tenía opción, no si quería volver a sentarse en clases esa semana.

Edward agito la bolsa con furia y entro al consultorio.

 ** _* Hola a todos, espero estar haciendo esto bien. Recuerden que esta es mi primera interpretación de los Cullen, algunos son personajes muy completos así que espero que les este gustando. No fui duro con Edward ¿o si?_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Demian estaba limpiándose la sangre seca de la cara con un trapo húmedo, cuando se percato de la presencia de Edward. Que se había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos. Bueno, aun que quizás esa era la única cara que tenia.

— Tenemos una ducha, ¿sabes? – dijo Edward de malos modos.

— Caray, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? – respondió con la misma ironía. Luego su sonrisita sínica se convirtió en una mueca de desprecio. — ¿Qué quieres?, te advierto que si has venido con una navaja. . .

Edward se burlo, interrumpiéndole. — ¿Para qué haría eso?

Demian se encogió de hombros. – No sé, no soy yo quien goza de cortarle los brazos a los niños, mientras duermen.

— No seas exagerado, ni siquiera te he hecho daño.

— ¡¿Qué no?! ¡Me ha dejado marca, idiota! – y subió de nuevo su camiseta para mostrarle la cortada que tenía en el brazo. La había estado manteniendo oculta de Ángel para no armar un alboroto, pero ahora que el mismo tenía la oportunidad, no la dejaría pasar.

Edward contemplo la marca un instante. Aun que admitía para sí mismo que quizás se había pasado un poco de la raya con el tamaño de la misma, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Y mucho menos para ese pequeño malcriado. – Es una marca pequeña, la que tenias en la cara cuando te encontramos era por lo menos 10 veces más grande. . . – vale, quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero quería crear un precedente. – Y se curó en un par de horas, no veo por qué haces tanto drama por una cortadita.

Demian sabía que ese tonto tenía la razón, pero no era la cortada la que le molestaba, si no el hecho de que se hubiese aprovechado de un momento de debilidad para lastimarlo. — ¿Solo te viniste a burlar de mi?, porque si es así. . . – Demian le indico la puerta, para que se marchara.

— Jajaja, no puedes echarme. Es mi casa.

— Okay, entonces me voy yo.

Demian se dirigió entonces a la puerta, pero Edward lo sostuvo del brazo para impedir que se fuera. Pues sabía que su padre cumpliría su amenaza si eso pasaba.

– Vamos, no seas inmaduro.

– Y tú no seas tan idiota. – Demian trato de tirar de su brazo para que le soltara, pero lo tenía muy bien agarrado. Así que con la mano libre trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Edward su propia mano libre para detenerle el puño.

— ¿Ves?, inmaduro – se burlo Edward.

— Soy más fuerte que tu. – aseguro Demian, y lo cierto es que Edward odia sentir que la fuerza de su pulo seguía aumentando y aumentando. No estaba tan seguro de si podría resistir mucho tiempo, pero el chico no tenia por que saberlo.

– Mira, podemos seguir todo lo que quieras, yo no me canso. O. . . podemos relajarnos, olvidarnos de estas tonterías y hablar ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece eso? – decía con un tono bastante lento para ser verdad.

Demian lo miro con odio, no quería dejar pasar una buena pelea, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría Ángel si armaba un alboroto en una casa ajena. Así que quito la mayoría de la fuerza en su puño. — No soy idiota, tú quieres algo. – le dijo.

Edward tuvo que admitir que en efecto, no era idiota. Así que le soltó el puño, y el brazo, y hablo antes de que fuese a arrepentirse. – Mira, lo que hice con escalpelo no estuvo del todo bien, yo. . . bueno tú, tú me golpeaste en el bosque y casi me rompiste la nariz. Un niño normal no puede hacer, no me puedes culpar por haberte herido cuando antes habías demostrado ser más fuerte. – dijo tan rápido, que era una suerte que los vampiros no tuvieran que respirar.

Demian lo miraba desconcertado.

— ¿Eso es una disculpa? ¿Enserio? – pregunto con demasiada incredulidad como para ser tomado enserio.

— ¿Una disculpa? – Edward fingió una sonrisa. Esperaba que Carlisle estuviera escuchando y estuviera satisfecho ya. – Tómala como quieras niño, igual creo que ya estamos a mano.

— ¿A mano? ¿Por qué?

— Oye, tú también me lastimaste en el bosque. Hiciste que mi nariz sangrara.

— ¿Y crees que es lo mismo?, ¡yo solo estaba defendiéndome!

— ¡Pero yo no iba a hacerte nada!, solo estaba jugando contigo.

Demian se quedo callado un momento, de todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar, aquella era por mucho la ultima. Aun que ciertamente, tenía sentido. – Bueno, pues no lo hagas más. Ya viste que puedo romperte la cara cuando quiera.

— Jajaja, y yo solo tengo que hacerte una cortadita para que te pongas a llorar. – dijo muerto de la risa, pero entonces escucho a su padre murmurar la palabra cepillo. Discretamente oculta entre una falsa tos. Por supuesto que seguía espiándolos, Carlisle siempre seria Carlisle. – Anda ya, niño. Te diré donde está la ducha, tu olor me está dando dolor de cabeza

— ¿De qué hablas?, no huelo mal. – Demian estaba completamente ofendido.

— Súper olfato de vampiro, créeme. Apestas. – dijo con tono gracioso, aun que estaba seguro de que todos los vampiros en esa le agradecerían el gesto.

— Uh, supongo que tienes razón. – dijo Demian a regañadientes. Hubiese preferido morderse la lengua antes que decir aquello.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, de verdad ese chico tenía una habilidad para convertirlo todo en un drama. — Anda, deja de llorar. – dijo lleno de ironía, y le indico con los dedos que le siguiera. Demian lo hizo de mala gana, y subiendo por las escaleras encontró algo bastante peculiar. Un cuadro enorme con pedazos de tela de diferentes colores, encimados una encima de otro.

— ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto, su curiosidad nunca podía ser saciada.

Edward negó con la cabeza, no se podía creer que lo estuviera preguntando. – Esto es no es una visita guiada. – dijo de malos modos. Pues una cosa era tener que pretender ser una niñera. Pero tratar de ser una guía de turistas, eso sí que no. Sin embargo, al girarse se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba tocando el cuadro, buscando la respuesta que el se había negado a darle. Puso los ojos en blanco y regreso a por él. – Son birretes de graduación, ¿en tu mundo no los tienen?

— Claro que sí, pero nunca había visto tantos, y menos en un cuadro. ¿Qué clase de tonto hace esto?

Edward volvió a enfadarse. – Son mis birretes. – dijo con un tono que haría a cualquiera temblar de miedo, a cualquiera excepto a Demian.

— A pues, felicidades por acabar el bachillerato unas. . . ¿49 veces?

Edward negó con la cabeza, ese chico era increíblemente cínico. Avanzaron más arriba en la casa, hasta una puerta blanca que había en el fondo. – Este es el baño, por favor siéntete libre de darte una buena ducha. . . Nos harías un favor a todos con ello.

A pesar de sus últimas palabras, aquella oración era lo más amable que Demian le había escuchado decir en, bueno, desde su primer encuentro.

– Gracias. – murmuro Demian y se metió al baño. Era un baño bastante bonito para ser parte de una casa de vampiros, peor lo mejor, fue quela enorme tina le ilumino el rostro. Nunca se había bañado en una de esas.

— Hey. – le llamo Edward, y al voltear, atrapo la bolsa de plástico que le lanzo. – Esme dijo que te quedaría bien, pero si no, imagino que algo pensaras.

Demian miro el contenido de la tela, era ropa.

– Gracias. Uh. . . no sé cómo te llamas.

Edward le guiño el ojo. – Es que no te lo dije. – y empezó a alejarse, pero en eso se escucho a la voz de Carlisle, riñéndole.

— ¡Edward!

Edward suspiro frustrado, y giro para ver al chico. – Ahí lo tienes. – dijo con una reverencia graciosa, y ahora si se marcho. Demian sonrió, a medias. Después de todo, ese chico y él, no parecían ser tan diferentes.

...

En resumidas cuentas, Carlisle le conto a Ángel un poco de su historia de origen. Y así se descubrió que de hecho, Carlisle era más viejo que Ángel, unos 120 años más o menos, pero incluso con esa diferencia de edad, ambos habían tenido el infortunio de cruzarse con cosas horrendas. Sus mundos eran quizás diferentes, pero los hechos históricos y las tragedias parecían ser las mismas. Como si el destino estuviese empecinado en mantener la tragedia viva en cada rincón. Pero Carlisle no lo veía de esa manera, y no lo hacía gracias a una poderosa razón. Su esposa, Esme.

La forma en que Carlisle hablaba de ella era casi como escucha al mismo amor con una voz, y en parte eso hizo sentir un poco mal a Ángel. El nunca tendría nada remotamente parecido con una mujer en su mundo, alguna vez había pensado que Buffy era la indicada, pero con el paso del tiempo, esa posibilidad parecía perderse cada vez más. Y eso le seguía doliendo, en verdad doliendo. Por ello cuando Carlisle le pregunto si el tenia a alguien, no dudo en responder lo más obvio.

— Solo somos Demian, y yo. Estamos bien así.

Carlisle le puso una copa de vino frente a él. Conservaciones así eran siempre mejor con algo exquisito en la boca, y como no podían beber sangre. El vino era lo mejor.

— Son muy unidos ¿eh?

— Lo intentamos. – Ángel bebió el vino, era realmente exquisito. – A veces no es sencillo, digo. . . Hay días en los que no podemos dejar de pelear por la mínima cosa.

— Es normal, es un adolescente. Créeme, yo tengo 5.

— No te envidio. – Ángel continuo bebiendo vino.

— Al principio fue malo, Rosalie estaba consumida por la venganza, Alice y Jasper eran muy aislados, Emmett era bastante imperativo y Edward. . . – dio un largo suspiro al recordar ese trago amargo de su vida. — El se alejo de nosotros por un tiempo, era rebelde. Luego comprendió que mis reglas son para protegernos y regreso. . . No digo que todo es maravilloso ahora, pero aun que mis hijo luzcan como chicos, ya son adultos. Saben dónde está la línea.

— Pues por la conversación que tenias con Edward hace rato, yo pensé otra cosa.

Carlisle se quedo con la boca abierta. Algo apenado. — ¿Escuchaste eso?

— Si, pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Aquí entre nosotros. – acerco mas la cara al centro de la mesa que los separaba, para tratar de decirlo en la voz más baja que pudiese. – Mi hijo y yo tenemos solemos tener esa misma conversación, mas veces de las que me gustaría admitir.

— Pero tu hijo sigue siendo un niño, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿15?

— Catorce y medio. – Ángel jamás perdería la cuenta.

— Más a mi favor, sigue siendo un niño. Una conversación de ese tipo aun se consideraría apropiada con él, pero mi niño ya tiene casi 120 años. Es extraño que todavía tenga que. . . pues. . . castigarle.

— Sea la edad que tengan. Ser padre nunca acaba, en especial si eres como nosotros. – dijo Ángel, perdido en sus pensamientos de sus propias decisiones paternales. El ya había charlado con Demian al respecto muchas veces, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la forma de castigo seguiría siendo la misma, hasta que Demian tuviera la edad madura para ser un hombre. Siendo humano, eso si era posible, pero con los Cullen era diferente.

— Supongo que tienes razón. – murmuro Carlisle, y bebió de su propio vino. Era bueno por fin conocer a otro hombre, otro padre con quien hablar de ese tipo de temas.

...

Demian termino de darse lo que ahora consideraba como la mejor ducha de su vida. Recostarse bajo agua era todo un privilegio, sobre todo si está caliente. El nunca había pensando que tendría esa clase de privilegios, su vida antes no era más que preocuparse por si comería o no, o si encontraría un cartón limpio para dormir por la noche. Pero luego de conocer a Ángel, todo había cambiado y aun que no lo decía mucho, estaba bastante agradecido de que el vampiro la adoptara y le estuviera dando una vida descentre. Si, había vampiros, y brujas, pero incluso ellos no parecían tan peligrosos, comparados con los maleantes con los que él y su hermano habían llegado a cruzarse.

Desafortunadamente para su comodidad, Demian tuvo que volver a la realidad y afrontar que una ducha no podría durar tanto. En especial cuando no estás en tu propia casa. Así que se levanto de la tina, se seco con una toalla blanca y limpia que estaba doblaba en un mueble de madera, y echo finalmente un vistazo a la ropa que Edward le había dado. Unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca de botones, con cuadros formados por líneas azules y una camiseta ajustada del mismo azul. Nada mal para haber pertenecido a alguno de esos vampiros extraños. Así que se vistió.

La camiseta ajustada era bastante cómoda, y le daba una gratificante sensación de calor. Aun así, se puso la camisa botones encima y se las arreglo para remangar las largas mangas a una altura apropiada para sus brazos. El verdadero problema lo encontró en el pantalón, era demasiado ancho para su cintura y si no lo sostenía, se le caía hasta los tobillos. Se miro con un puchero en el espejo, y entonces se agacho para recoger la ropa que se había quitado, y retirar su cinturón del estropeado pantalón del disfraz de pirata. Aun así, las cosas no fueron fáciles y tuvo que ajustar el cinturón hasta el límite de su capacidad, logrando así que los pantalones no se le cayeran más.

Hecho una rápida mirada en el espejo. Su cabello estaba todo alborotado y revuelto, hacia tanto que no se veía con el cabello en ese estado, que ahora era prácticamente como ver a un fantasma. Trato de buscar gel o algún producto para el cabello, pero no encontró nada. ¿Acaso esos vampiros no se peinaban nunca?, eso era algo que por supuesto no podía preguntarles. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin verse como un tonto ante todos ellos?

— Okay, supongo que tendré que volverme a acostumbrarme. – dijo para sí mismo, y trato de acomodarse el horrendo mechón de pelo que siempre caía sobre su frente, pero no lo logro. El maldito volvió a quedarse sobre su piel.

Rendido, y algo avergonzado por la forma en que lucia. Demian abandono el baño, y comenzó a buscar a su padre. La casa de esos vampiros era muy hermosa, todos los muebles iban a juego con los pisos de madera y los enormes ventanales estaban tan limpios, que uno podía pensar que no había vidrios, y que se encontraba al aire libre. A merced de aquella hermosa vista del bosque. Continúo caminando, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una sala, donde su padre estaba riendo con Carlisle. Era muy extraño ver a Ángel riendo, el casi nunca lo hacía, al menos no con alguien diferente a él.

Ver aquello lo hizo sentir casi celoso.

— Uh, ¿Papá? – le llamo, no muy seguro de sí debería haberlo hecho.

Ángel de inmediato se levanto y fue hasta él, para comprobar que de verdad no tenía heridas, que solo había sido sangre seca lo que había visto en el. Y tras hacerlo, y sentirse verdaderamente liberado de su preocupación, le acuno la cabeza contra su pecho y le planto un beso en la frente. Aliviado.

— Papá. – se quejo mortificado, no le gustaban esas muestras de afecto en público.

— Lo sé, lo sé. – Ángel lo soltó a regañadientes. – No me puedes culpar por estar preocupado por mi hijo. – dijo en su defensa. Entonces le revolvió el cabello, teniendo un deja vu de la primera vez que se conocieron. Si, en ese entonces Demian tenía el cabello más largo, hasta los hombros, pero lo tenía igual de alborotado y enmarañado.

Demian movió su cabeza con brusquedad para que dejara de tocarlo. – Si, no sé si en este mundo existen productos para peinarse. – dijo con una mueca de asco.

Carlisle rio, y se levanto con su copa en la mano. – Claro que existen, nuestros mundos no son tan diferentes como crees. Por cierto, la ropa de Edward te ha quedado muy bien.

Demian palideció al pensar que esa ropa era del tonto. Pero como alguien que hasta hacia un par de meses no tenía nada más que unos pantalones y una sudadera rota, no podía hacer una grosería. – Gracias por la ropa, prometo que la cuidare. – murmuro.

— Y además es educado. – dijo Carlisle a Ángel, luego volvió a hablar con él. – No tienes que preocuparte, querido. A Edward ya no le queda de todos modos.

— Genial. – murmuro desanimado, Ángel le dirigió una mirada extrañada. Preguntándose mentalmente cual sería la razón de su molestia. Había demasiadas para que estuviera enfadado, y el desearía saber la correcta, para poder apoyarlo.

— En cuanto a lo del cabello, estoy seguro de que a mi hija Alice le fascinara ayudarte.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos, nadie le había dicho que había chicas ahí, de haberlo sabido habría hecho un mejor intento por lucir mejor. Miro a su padre en un intento de que le comprendiera, y aun que Ángel no lo hizo del todo, pudo percibir como su ritmo cardiaco aumento considerablemente. Pues tenía nervios.

— Quizá mañana. – dijo Ángel en su defensa. – Ahora creo que deberías de dormir, te ves bastante cansado. – y era cierto, Ángel no podía dejar pasar las bolsas bajo los ojos del chico, o la mala postura con la que caminaba ya.

— Quizás sí. – reconoció de malos modos, realmente no sabía como podría dormir sabiendo que no despertaría para ir a la escuela, para ver a sus amigos, vaya, sabiendo que ni siquiera estaría en su hogar.

— Claro, olvide por un segundo que no todos aquí podemos privarnos del sueño— comento Carlisle, tratando de ocultar la fascinación creciente que tenia por ese chico. Estaba muerto de curiosidad, no podía esperar a preguntarle a Ángel sobre ello. – Bueno, las camillas del consultorio son desplegables. Puedo acomodar el respaldo para que sean una cama, estoy seguro de que eso será más cómodo que los tapetes que mis hijos tienen como camas.

— Si, está bien. – comento Demian. Realmente el estaba acostumbrado a dormir hasta en el suelo, así que realmente no había problema en que cama o no cama ocupar

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Así que regresaron al consultorio, Carlisle y Esme recogieron todo lo que pudiese tener sangre de Demian, incluso los pantalones del disfraz y lo guardaron en una bolsa. Esa noche lo quemarían todo para que sus hijos no fueran tentados a caer en el ansia. Entonces acomodaron el respaldo de la camilla para que quedara casi plano, y Esme puso un cojín y unas mantas sobre ella. De esa forma, parecía una pequeña cama individual. Ángel les agradeció el gesto, y les pidió un poco de espacio para acostar a su hijo, Carlisle de verdad quería preguntarle sobre sus poderes, pero supo a bien reconocer que los deberes de un padre eran más importantes que alternar. Así que le dio las buenas noches a Demian y se retiro con su esposa.

Demian se recostó en la cama, y no tuvo oportunidad de ponerse las cobijas el mismo, pues Ángel le arropo por completo, y luego se quedo sentado junto a él. Contemplándolo.

— Por favor dime que no estás pensando en la cena.

Ángel rio. – Si, pensaba en las 100 formas en que podríamos cocinarte. – dijo, e inclino su cabeza sobre el cuello del chico. Fingiendo un gruñido para dar énfasis a que pensaba morderlo.

Demian lo encontró muy gracioso. — Jajaja, hablo enserio. ¿De verdad no tienes hambre?

— No, comí poco antes de salir de casa. Supongo que eso bastara un rato.

— ¿Pero y luego? ¿Qué haremos cuando necesites comida? ¿De dónde. . .?

Ángel estaba conmovido, que el chico se preocupara por él, era una de las cosas más nobles que conocía. Sin embargo, un padre no podía dejar que los hijos cargaran con sus problemas, no funcionaba de esa forma.

— Hey, hey. No quiero que te preocupes por eso, sabes que puedo pasar varios días sin tener que alimentarme, y si no fuese así, estoy bastante seguro de a Carlisle se le ocurrirá algo para ayudarme con ello.

— Claro, Carlisle.

Ángel entendía muy bien de donde venia aquel tonito de su hijo. – Oye, no tienes que estar celoso de Carlisle. Sabes que tú eres mi pequeño hombre, siempre.

Demian arrugo la boca. – Es que te ves tan. . . amigable con él. Conmigo no eres así.

— ¿Cómo que no? – Ángel estaba impactado, ¿Qué clase de imagen tenía el chico sobre él?

— Nooo, conmigo te enfadas muy seguido. – dijo, haciendo pucheritos.

— No me enfado, hijo. A veces te tengo que llamar la atención, pero sabes que lo hago porque quiero educarte para que seas un buen hombre. No para molestarte o fastidiarte. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? – Demian asintió, no muy convencido. – Además, tu siempre vas a ser más que un amigo para mi, siempre vas a ser mi compañero. Mi hijo.

Demian sonrió más feliz que nunca, de verdad que le gustaba cuando Ángel le hacía sentir querido, cuando le hacía sentir que por fin pertenecía a algún lugar.

— Y tú siempre serás mi papá. Incluso cuando yo me muera, y tú sigas en este mundo. Lo seguirás siendo. – dijo a modo de broma, pero era una realidad que Ángel no estaba listo para enfrentar. Demian era humano, crecería y como todos los mortales, moriría, y el seguiría en la tierra, vivo, con el mismo rostro. Eso era algo que no quería pensar, no hasta que el chico fuese anciano.

— No pienses esas cosas, te darán pesadillas. – dijo, le planto un beso en la frente y se levanto de la orilla de la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Demian.

— No puedo quedarme en la cama, no creo que nos aguante a los dos.

— Pero no quiero que te vayas. – hablando así, Demian parecía ser más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

— No me iré, yo. . . – Ángel se perdió en la mirada de cachorrito de su hijo, la mirada más pura con la que siempre podía conseguir todo lo que quería. – Bueno, me quedare en la cama. Pero si se rompe. . . – Ángel no continuo con ello, y se recostó de nuevo junto a su hijo. La cama era muy pequeña, pero a él no le importo tener la mitad de cuerpo colgando, no si con eso confortaba a su pequeño.

— ¿Papá? – pregunto Demian tras unos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Volveremos a casa? ¿Verdad?

Ángel se quedo en silencio un segundo, no le había dicho a Demian que las brujas no existían en esa dimensión todavía, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pues eso sería admitir que no habría manera de encantar algún hechizo para regresar a casa. Sin embargo, el sería el único que se preocuparía por encontrar las respuestas, pero sería cuando el sol saliera.

— Shsh, trata de dormirte. Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Tuvo que mentirle para que lograra dormirse. No estaba bien, pero era necesario.

. . .

Carlisle se quedo sentado con Esme frente al fuego de la chimenea. Era algo que hacían más a menudo de lo que les gustaría admitir. Pues aun que la mayoría de los mortales deseaba con convertirse en vampiros para tener todo el tiempo del mundo, ellos no sabían que en realidad el tiempo no era nada para ellos. Ser vampiro significaba dejar todo atrás, nunca poder tener una vida normal, porque el tiempo era tu peor enemigo, pues vivir con la advertencia de que nunca morirías, que estarías en la tierra hasta su mismo final, no era algo demasiado reconfortante para la mente.

— ¿De verdad confiaremos en ellos? – pregunto Esme, su aspecto de preocupación la hacía ver incluso más hermosa ante los ojos de Carlisle, quien la beso y estrecho aun con más fuerza.

— Son buenas personas, Esme. ¿O de verdad crees que un niño que aun usa disfraces de piratas, puede ser un asesino?

— No, pero él no es humano.

— Ni nosotros. – respondió con una sonrisita perspicaz. – Oh, Esme. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Ángel es como nosotros. Un vampiro que intenta convivir en paz con la sociedad, y cuidar de su hijo.

— Lo sé, es que. . . – Esme se sentía verdaderamente mal por lo que estaba pensando, pero su familia siempre estaría primero que nadie más. – Alice dijo que la bruja que los envió aquí vendría a por todos nosotros. Y yo no sé si deberíamos ayudarlos, acabamos de volver Carlisle. Lo último que necesitamos es una guerra con. . . algo que no conocemos.

— Se que suena mal, pero no podemos darle la espalda. Yo. . . quiero pensar que hubo una razón para que terminaran aquí, en Forks. Para que nosotros nos cruzáramos en el bosque, es. . . debe haber una razón para ello, amor. Debe haberla.

Esme fingió una sonrisa y lo beso. Realmente estaba preocupada, quizás no tenía el poder de ver el futuro como Alice, pero podía sentir que algo malo, algo oscuro se aproximaba y de verdad esperaba que su esposo tuviera la razón.

. . .

La noche de Halloween en Woodstock casi había terminado, pero ella había logrado recuperar la consciencia justo en el momento exacto. El momento de mayor poder para su pueblo, las 3:00 am del primero de noviembre. Si, su plan no había resultado como ella quería, pero aun así, había una oportunidad de lograr su cometido.

Elevo sus manos, y la hoguera volverá a encenderse. Entonces, rogo por el poder de todo su pueblo, por todos los druidas que se encontraban en el otro lado, para que le ayudaran en aquella noche santa. Y ellos respondieron a su ruego, le brindaron el poder más grande que ella hubiese tenido jamás. El poder de abrir una puerta hacia el lugar donde Ángelus y aquel entrometido habían sido enviados. Ella cruzo el portal, y termino en un nuevo bosque. Rodeada por el frio de la brisa de los arboles.

Se quito la capucha de encima, revelando su verdadero rostro a la naturaleza. Piel pálida, ojos hermosos y un cabello tan oscuro como la misma noche. Entonces sonrió, pues el momento de su venganza por fin estaba cerca.

. . .

Ángel se paso casi la toda la noche contemplado a Demian, no es que antes dudara de su parecido físico, pero ahora lo veía más que nunca y volvía a corroborar, que de ser el un humano, ese chico bien podría ser su hijo biológico. Con esa carita de Ángel durmiendo, y el cabello así, Demian no parecía ser aquel mismo chido rudo que entrenaba, si no un simple niño, un niño perfectamente normal que merecía una vida normal. No había día en que Ángel no se lamentara por no poder darle eso, si, le había dado una familia, pero con el costo de nunca habría normalidad en su vida, con el costo de que todos los días se levantaría con un vampiro que le preparaba el desayuno, o con otros vampiros que no dejarían de perseguirlos jamás. La vida era muy injusta.

Cuando los primeros rayos de claridad comenzaron a dibujarse sobre las nubes, Ángel se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana. Había escuchado mucho sobre Forks, en su mundo claro, pero había escuchado que era un lugar muy nublado, donde casi siempre llovía y donde los vampiros se la pasaban en grande. El nunca lo había visitado, pero ahora podía ver la maravilla de la que Spike le hablo. Los arboles se levantaban frente a él de una manera gloriosa, como si sus puntas llegasen hasta el mismo cielo, donde las nubes grises las cubrían. Era el lugar donde la imaginación te podía llevar a pensar que no eran solo arboles, si no escaleras al cielo.

Entonces, su vista se desvió hacia abajo, donde vio a los tres chicos Cullen y a una chica rubia que no conocía, perderse entre los primeros arboles del bosque que colindaba con la casa. Entonces pudo escuchar fuerte y claro, un murmuro desde detrás de su puerta. Era Carlisle.

— ¿Quieres venir?, iremos a cazar algo para comer.

Ángel dirigió su vista hacia Demian, realmente sorprendido de que su audición en aquel mundo fuese mucho más potente que en el otro. Y entonces respondió con un murmuro también.

— No quiero dejarle solo.

— No estará solo, Alice se quedara a cuidarlo. Anda, necesitas tu fuerza.

Ángel lo pensó por un segundo, de verdad no tenía hambre, pero supuso que era mejor comer ahora que Demian no se daría cuenta, y tener energía para lo que fuese que pudiera pasar. Acodo un poco las cobijas sobre su hijo, y salió muy despacio para no despertarle. Carlisle estaba a un lado de la puerta, así que le hizo una seña para que hablara en voz baja.

— Estará bien, vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

— Ya verás. . .

Carlisle sonrió de una manera muy extraña. Como si estuviese más que emocionado por mostrarle algo, sin embargo, Ángel jamás se espero que fuese algo tan maravilloso como aquello. Y es que los Cullen lo llevaron hasta el interior del bosque húmedo, donde los arboles eran más hermosos y las criaturas que habitan eran bastante extraordinarias. Jamás había sentido tanta vida junta en un lugar, o visto con tanta claridad los detalles de su entorno. Era una verdadera maravilla.

— ¿Ustedes siempre. . . ven, todo así? – pregunto maravillado.

— Es uno de los pocos privilegios de esta vida. – respondió Carlisle, también maravillado. Pero lo suficiente alerta como para hacerse a un lado cuando Emmett paso jugando carreras con Jasper. – Chicos, tengan más cuidado. – les dijo, sonriente por que sus hijos encontraran un momento de diversión, y dejaran de fingir ser los amargados y extraños que todo el pueblo creía conocer.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? – pregunto Ángel, de verdad se sentía estúpido por tener que pedir indicaciones. El nunca lo hacía, de verdad que no.

Carlisle y Esme compartieron una sonrisa, era como tener a otro pequeño con ellos. – Solo cierra los ojos y concéntrate en encontrar algún ciervo, o cualquier animal. – dijo Carlisle, Ángel jamás había bebido de animales salvajes, pero supuso que su sangre sería mejor que la de las ratas o los cerdos que solía comer en casa. Así que hizo lo indicado, Carlisle se le acerco, para instruirlo con calma.

— Lo tengo. – dijo orgulloso.

— Bien, ahora solo deja que los sonidos te guíen, y lo encontraras. No te contengas, solo. . . deja que tu cuerpo te lleve. – y se hizo para atrás, para no interferir lo que estaba por pasar.

Las piernas de Ángel reaccionaron, y empezó a correr. Tan rápido que el viento a su alrededor hizo un crujido que levanto una brisa, los chicos habían intentado seguirle con la vista, pero fue imposible. Ángel estaba corriendo más rápido que ningún vampiro que ellos conocieran. Carlisle estaba verdaderamente asombrado.

Ángel abrió los ojos entonces, y descubrió lo que su cuerpo hacia. Su entorno se había vuelto una serie de fotografías rápidas en alta calidad, podía ver cada centímetro de la tierra por la corría, y escuchar y sentirlo todo. Era la sensación de libertad más maravillosa que hubiese sentido nunca. Entonces, se encontró con su primer obstáculo. Un risco que separaba la superficie de la tierra en dos partes, pero él no tuvo miedo, y al llegar a la orilla pego un brinco. Tan fuerte y elevado que por unos segundos, prácticamente sintió que estaba volando.

Aterrizo al otro lado del risco, y se giro sonriente para ver el tramo que había superado. – genial. – dijo para sí mismo, y con verdadera ilusión en el rostro.

Después de todo, ese mundo no estaba resultando ser tan malo.

. . .

Demian no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero había tenido la siesta más tranquila en el último mes. No había tenido pesadillas, ni visiones sobe vampiros o cosas raras. Simplemente había soñado con un tranquilo viaje de pesca en bote, con su difunto hermano Ben. Así que despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues ver a su hermano, aun en sueños, era algo muy preciado para él.

Estiro sus brazos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Parada junto a la ventana, estaba una chica que sujetaba un libro sobre su cara.

— Pensé que estabas en coma. – dijo ella.

— ¿Qué? – Demian ni siquiera sabía que decir, una chica, en su habitación no era precisamente lo que esperaba al despertar. Pego un brinco para levantarse de la cama y se acomodo rápidamente la ropa, para no verse tan mal. — ¿Quién eres tú?

— Alice. – respondió antes quitar el libro de su vista y ver lo que llevaba puesto. Carlisle le había dicho que ayudara, pero no que era una verdadera emergencia. — De verdad necesitamos buscarte otra ropa, la ropa de Edward no te sienta. – decía, pero Demian seguía mirándola como si fuera la cosa más extraña del planeta y eso la puso muy incómoda.— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme como si fuera un extraterrestre?

— No podría verte como uno, aun que quisiera. – murmuro, pero ella igual lo escucho y puso los ojos en blanco. Había olvidado cuan extraños podían ser los chicos.

— Soy una chica, supéralo. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

— ¿Así?

Alice de nuevo puso los ojos en blanco. – Si, ¿enserio crees que ese cabello puede arreglarse solo? – y se acerco para revolvérselo aun más de lo que lo tenía ya. — Míralo, es una maraña horrenda.

Demian movió la cabeza lentamente para que ella lo soltara. – Oye, tu cabello de Dora la exploradora no es precisamente una maravilla. – dijo enfadado.

– Eres elocuente, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. – dijo, lejos de ofendida, muerta de la risa. Demian no encontraba que su comentario fuese para reírse tanto, pero la dejo tranquila y asintió. Igual, ella no parecía ser tan molesta y fastidiosa como Edward.

Demian se levanto de la cama y salió tras Alice, fijo su vista un poco en los cristales de las ventanas y comprobó que aun que ya estaba claro, el sol ni siquiera había salido todavía. – ¿Qué hora es?

— Las 8:30 – dijo ella, sin mucho interés. Pues el tiempo no era nada para ella.

— ¿8.30?, ni de broma. . . ¿Qué pasa con el sol? ¿No tienen sol en este mundo? – Demian estaba completamente aterrado, no que le tuviera gran cariño a la luz solar, pero al menos con ella se podía tener una vida normal. Ósea, el no podía imaginarse vivir en un mundo oscuro, como los vampiros de su mundo hacían.

Alice no pudo volver a evitar el reír.

— Claro que tenemos sol, pero vivimos en el nublado Forks.

— ¿Dónde? – Demian salto.

Alice lo miro extrañada. — Forks, Washington. ¿Ustedes no viven ahí, en. . . su otro mundo quiero decir?

— No, vivimos en Virginia, yo ni siquiera conozco Washington D.C.

Alice estaba extrañada, no se había percatado de aquello en su visión, o más bien, quizás no le había puesto atención. Y no se le podía culpar, pues luego de haber visto a semejante enemiga, no tuvo ganas de ver más.

— Bueno, pues ahora lo harás. Al menos algo bueno saldrá de esto. – murmuro para sí misma. Trato de encender la estufa de la cocina para calentar algo en una sartén, pero no lo logro. — ¿Cómo se supone que funciona esto? – pregunto ultrajada.

Demian dejo de ver la vita y se aproximo a ella. — ¿Qué intentas hacer?

— Carlisle dijo que calentara esto para que desayunaras. – mostrándole una charola con pollo congelado. – Pero la. . . maldita estufa ni siquiera sirve.

Demian empezó a reír sin parar, de verdad que esa chica era muy hermosa, pero era claro que no tenía ni una pizca de cerebro.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia? – pregunto ella, ofendida.

Demian trato de serenarse, pero no pudo. – jajaja, es que. . . jajaja, tu no. . . Jajaja

— Porque no lo intentas tú. A ver si es tan gracioso. – le reto, molesta.

Demian paro de reír, apenas. – Claro. – dijo, y dando una vuelta a la perilla correcta, logro que la flama de la parrilla se encendiera. — ¿Ves?, no es nada complicado, jajaja

— Los vampiros no comemos, no me puedes culpar por no saber usar esta cosa. – dijo completamente ofendida, y de un tirón destrozo la envoltura de celofán que cubría al pollo congelado. Y comenzó a poner las rebanadas sobre el sartén.

Demian volvió a reír. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Voy a freír esto.

— ¿Con aire?, jajaja – Demian hizo un esfuerzo titánico para calmarse y quitar la pieza de la sartén antes de que se pegara. – De verdad que eres un desastre en la cocina, déjame a mí, Yo me ocupo.

Y Alice se fue, frustrada por no ser buena en algo. Demian no era un experto cocinero, pero al menos estaba seguro de poder freír una pieza de pollo y que quedara humanamente comestible.

Un rato después, los Cullen y Ángel regresaron. Ángel estaba particularmente satisfecho, pues había podido almorzar a un ciervo herido, ósea que ni siquiera había tenido que arrebatarle su vida para obtener su alimento, simplemente le había dado una muerte rápido y piadosa. En cuanto a los Cullen, no estaba muy seguro de que habían almorzado ellos, pero también se veían satisfechos. En especial los chicos.

Demian escucho que la puerta de la casa se abría, así que se comió de un mordisco la pieza de pollo que tenía en el plato y luego se levanto corriendo para recoger todas las cosas que había usado para preparar el desayuno. Lo último que necesitaba es que Ángel fuese a regañarlo por hacer un desastre en una casa ajena.

— Hola hijo, creí que seguirías dormido. – escucho decir a Ángel, justo después de que metiera el aceite de cocina en su lugar.

— Hola papá, desperté hace poco. – dijo, luego dirigió su vista y sus palabras hacia Carlisle y su esposa. — Yo, uh. . . Alice trato de hacerme el desayuno, pero yo mismo lo cocine. De verdad espero que no sea una molestia. – dijo educadamente. Ángel lo miraba orgulloso, igual que Carlisle y Esme. Aun que, Edward bien podría haber estado pensando en que ese chico era demasiado presuntuoso para agradarle.

— Claro que no, querido. Nos alegra que alguien utilice la cocina. – dijo Esme, aproximándose hacia él para tomarle el rostro. Demian lo permitió por un segundo y luego se alejo, incomodo. Pues nunca había estado tan cerca de una figura maternal.

Entonces, regreso para hablar exclusivamente con Ángel.

— Uh, Papá. . . Alice dijo que saldría mas tarde, y pues yo me preguntaba si. . .

Ángel ni siquiera espero a que Demian terminara, pues usualmente nunca quería salir con sus amigos si no eran cosas del colegio. Así que aquello era considerado como una especie de progreso. — Claro, puedes ir.

El rostro de Demian se ilumino con una sonrisa. — Genial, gracias. – iba a irse a buscar a la chica, pero Carlisle le llamo y el tuvo que ir a ver que quería.

— ¿Si? – pregunto cortésmente, antes de verse rodeado por las miradas, el chico fuerte que le sujeto la noche anterior, y dos desconocidos.

— Quería presentarte con el resto de mi familia. Ellos son Emmett.

— Hola sansón – dijo Emmett, y estiro el puño hacia el frente.

Demian dudo en lo que debería de hacer por un segundo pero finalmente choco su puño. – Uh, hola.

Carlisle continúo. — El es Jasper. – dijo

Demian se dio perfectamente cuenta de que ese chico no era como el resto, pues estaba bastante estoico y sus ojos eran incluso más brillantes que los del resto. Eran casi rojos. Y parecían estar comiéndoselo vivo.

Aun contra sus peores miedos, Demian le extendió la mano. Pero Carlisle no permitió que su hijo de la diera. – Aun le cuesta un poco de trabajo estar con humanos, no tiene tanto tiempo siendo vegano como nosotros. – explico.

— Ah. – Demian no pudo decir nada más.

— Y ella es Rosalie.

Demian estiro la mano para estrecharla, pero todo lo que pudo ver en esa chica cuando la miro, fue furia. Si, era bastante hermosa, incluso más que Alice, pero esas facciones perfectas se arruinaban con una mueca de desprecio absoluto.

Ella no estrecho su mano.

— Perfecto, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con lo que ya dicen de nosotros en el pueblo. Ahora creerán que somos pedófilos también. – dijo, y se fue enfadada por el pasillo.

Demian bajo la mano lentamente, avergonzado. Aun que estaba bastante acostumbrado a que las personas le trataran mal, no era lo mismo cuando un vampiro lo hacía y no lo podía matar como respuesta.

Emmett lo apretó fuertemente por los hombros. – No le hagas caso. Rosalie, es una dramática. Le preocupa que esos rumores vayan a separar a esta hermosura de su lado. – le explico entre risas, risas que por fin Jasper parecía compartir.

Carlisle decidió no hacer caso a Rosalie y sus cosas, y continúo hablándole. – Los chicos te llevaran al centro comercial y te compraran lo que necesites.

Demian por fin pudo ver porque a Ángel le agradaba tanto Carlisle, los dos eran igual. Siempre buenos samaritanos con desconocidos. – No quiero molestar, enserio. Puedo quedarme con esta ropa hasta que regresemos a casa. – dijo en apenas un murmuro. Pues siempre le avergonzaba que la gente quisiera regalarle cosas.

Carlisle miro a Ángel, extrañado, pues era más que claro que no le había comentado al chico sobre la no existencia de las brujas en ese mundo. Y entendía muy bien porque no lo había echo. Para que siguiera manteniendo la esperanza y el no sería quien se la iba a arrebatar, así que busco una buena excusa para convencerle. – No es ninguna molestia, al contrario. Por favor acepta que te ayudemos con algunas cosas, se que quieres regresar a casa, pero mientras eso pasa, me gustaría mucho que te sintieras cómodo en mi casa.

Demian no estaba cómodo con aquello, pero una mirada de Ángel basto para entender que no debía de protestar. Solo ser agradecido.

— Vale, disculpe la molestia.

Carlisle sonrió. — Ninguna molestia. ¿Ven?, no es tan difícil tener modales. – dijo a todos sus hijos y se retiro. Emmett negó con la cabeza, su padre nunca cambiaria.

— y. . . ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Demian.

Emmett y Jasper compartieron una mirada divertida.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Demian se encontró con una gorra negra en la cabeza. Dentro de un auto deportivo, rodeado por Emmett y Alice. Mientras que en la parte delantera tenía a Jasper, que seguro estaba manteniendo su distancia y a Edward tras el volante. Alice había invitado a Rosalie a acompañarlos, pero textualmente ella dijo que se rehusaba a ser vista como una violadora de menores en público. Demian no entendía porque esa chica se preocupaba tanto por lo que decían los demás, no es como si los vampiros pudieran tener una vida social o algo así. Como fuera, Demian no estaba preocupado por los resentimientos de aquella vampira, ¿Por qué estarlo?, cuando tenía una vista tan maravillosa como aquella.

Edward estaba conduciendo por un camino bastante hermoso, que le permitió a Demian contemplar la majestuosidad del bosque húmedo y la extravagancia de las casas que había por ahí. A pesar de que Forks era un lugar nublado, era justo eso lo que daba un toque mágico a su atmosfera, era eso lo que te hacía sentir como si estuvieses viviendo en un mundo completamente diferente. Las gotas de lluvia pronto empezaron a mojar el cristal de la ventana del auto, el cual Demian bajo para poder sacar la cara y sentir la brisa fría su piel. Una brisa que era aun más helada que cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes.

Emmett rio, e indico a Alice que mirara lo que hacía.

— Míralo, es como un perro.

Edward hecho un vistazo por el retrovisor y vio el medio rostro del chico fuera del auto. Negó la cabeza, frustrado. — Niño, mete la cabeza. No quiero una infracción.

Demian obedeció de inmediato. — Lo siento. – dijo flojito.

— No hagas caso, ¿Qué tanto miras ahí fuera? – le pregunto Alice.

— Pues. . . Todo, es que la vista es genial. No tenemos arboles así en casa.

— Igual podríamos regalarte uno para que lo plantes en tu casa, tardara unos 100 años en crecer, y tu ya estarás muerto para entonces, pero tus nietos podrán verlo. — comento Edward, lleno de ironía.

— Edward, no le digas esas cosas. – le riño Alice. Ella era particularmente seria cuando se trataba de un tema como la muerte.

— Quizás ni siquiera llegue a tener hijos. — murmuro Demian, perdido en sus pensamientos. No le había ofendido la broma de Edward, porque el mismo era consciente de que un día moriría, y quizás sería antes de ser siquiera un padre. El había visto a la muerte a la cara antes, y no le tenía miedo.

Alice miro a Edward con reproche, ¿de verdad no se daba cuenta de que trataba con un chico de 15 años, y no con uno de 250?

— Oye, ¿quieres que veamos que hay en tu futuro? – Alice cambio rápido de tema, no quería deprimirse con algo tan banal como la muerte de un mortal.

Demian la miro realmente curioso. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Puedo ver el futuro de las personas, al menos el futuro cercano.

— ¿De verdad? – Demian sonaba al borde del colapso.

Edward volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso ese chico podía ser más exasperante? — Si tonto, algunos vampiros aquí tenemos dones. Alice puede ver el futuro, yo puedo leer las mentes. No es gran cosa.

Demian no presto atención a todo su comentario, solo a una pequeña cosa.

— ¿Y tú que puedes hacer? – pregunto a Emmett.

— ¿Yo?, pues. . . Uh. . . Soy más fuerte que ellos. – dijo, aun que en el fondo sabia que eso no era una habilidad especial. Si no una cosa de fisionomía.

— Ah. – Demian sonaba desilusionado, la verdad es que Emmett no le desagradaba, de hecho como que le caía bien, con ese carácter tan burlón. – Yo también tengo habilidades, ¿saben?

Alice abrió mucho los ojos, por fin había llegado lo que tanto esperaba.

— Déjame adivinar, tu habilidad es ser exasperante ¿cierto? – se burlo Edward.

Demian lo miro con odio, de verdad tenía ganas de darle otro puñetazo en la cara.

— No le hagas caso. – le incito Alice, ella si quería saber. – Y dinos.

— Supongo que la nariz de Edward ya lo sabe. – no se resistió a regresarle la provocación. – Soy fuerte, tengo la misma fuerza de. . . bueno, que ustedes. También soy más ágil, y rápido. . . Puedo escuchar a distancia lo que dicen otras personas, ah y me curo más rápido que otras personas. Papá lo llama curación acelerada. – decía con demasiado orgullo, que los chicos bien pudieron haberlo visto como todo un presuntuoso, pero no. Los tres vampiros estaban tan asombrados, que de no ser por la fantástica habilidad para conducir de Edward, el auto se abría salido del camino.

— Entonces. . . – Emmett fue el primero en poder hablar, aun que su inhabilidad para hacerlo seriamente, casi lo traiciona. — ¿Cómo que eres un vampiro, pero no lo eres? ¿Entonces que eres?

Demian rio. – Bueno, de donde vengo me llaman. . . Elegido.

— ¿Elegido para qué? – Alice seguía perturbada por tanta información. Estaba delante de la persona más poderosa del mundo, y estaba preocupada más por su aspecto que por protegerle o alabarle.

— Es. . . complicado.

— Tenemos tiempo, ¿cierto Edward? – Emmett también estaba intrigado por conocer los detalles del mundo desconocido.

— Cierto. – murmuro Edward, sin siquiera voltear a verlos. De los tres, él era el único que parecía estar aterrado por ese chico. Quizás por que ya se había llevado un golpe de su puño, era el único que se daba cuenta de la amenaza que representaba para la familia, o quizás, el único que le veía como amenaza. Como fuese, vigilaría muy de cerca al chico y a la primera que demostrara que su punto podría ser válido, el mismo se encargaría de liquidarlo, sin importar que Carlisle lo aprobara o no.

— ¿Pues a donde vamos? – pregunto Demian, pues llevaban ya buen rato en el camino y pensaba que llegarían a su destino pronto.

— A Port Angeles – dijo Alice. – No está lejos, pero con este clima lluvioso, el tráfico se vuelve una lata. Anda, tenemos tiempos para escuchar tu historia.

Demian se encogió en su asiento, listo para iniciar una larga charla.

. . .

Ángel se paso buen rato sentado fuera de la casa, pensando en algún plan para volver a casa. Pero por más que le daba vueltas, no veía la manera de lograrlo sin tener a una bruja de su lado. Carlisle había sido muy claro al respecto, y aun que no hubiese querido creer en sus palabras, su instinto le decía que vivían en un dimensión sin magia, y ser vampiro o licántropo no era producto de magia buena o mala, simplemente no había nada de ella. Y lo peor, no era aceptarlo el mismo, si no pensar en alguna forma para decírselo a su hijo. El pobre se estaba empezando a adaptar a vivir en Woodstock, a ir a la escuela y tener amigos. ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría a su hijo que se olvidara de su vida? ¿Qué nunca volvería a ver a las personas con las que estaba acostumbrándose a vivir?

— Una moneda por tus pensamientos. – dijo Carlisle, que luego de pasar rato sin verle, había decidido buscarlo para hablar.

— Solo trato de pensar en que voy a hacer, si fuera solo yo, no tendría problema para quedarme en este mundo, pero mi hijo. . . Apenas empezaba a tener una vida en Woodstock, no puedo creer que tenga que decirle que nunca volverá a ella. Es tan injusto.

Carlisle se sentó junto a él. — ¿Estamos 100% seguros de que no hay alternativas?

— Dímelo tú. Si las brujas no existen aquí, ¿existe algo que posea el don la magia?

Escuchar la palabra Don le dio una idea a Carlisle, aun que no sabía de si era una que valiera la pena. – Bueno, las brujas quizás no sean una cosa real aquí. . . pero eso no significa que la magia no existe. — El rostro de Ángel se ilumino. — Mira, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas. La magia aquí no es algo real, no hay magos con varitas que puedan crear ilusiones, o personas que logren realizar conjuros. . . Pero existen ciertos vampiros, que poseen cierta clase de dones. Dones que podrían considerarse mágicos.

— ¿Qué clase de dones?

— Bueno, son diferentes para cada uno. . . Edward, por ejemplo, puede leer las mentes de las personas. Alice, como ya comprobaste, puede ver el futuro cercano. . . Y yo, pues tengo el don de la compasión. – dijo, pero por el rostro desquebrajado del vampiro, supo que no le estaba comprendiendo. Así que busco la manera en que lo hiciera. — Desde el momento en que fui transformado en vampiro, pude sentir la necesidad de cuidar de las personas, por eso fue que me esforcé en impartir ese mensaje en mi familia. . . Si no fuese por este don, quizás seriamos iguales a los otros.

– Y es por eso que nos ayudaste, ¿por tu don? – Ángel se sintió extraño al decir aquella palabra. Pues Don no era algo común en su mundo.

— Así es, no puedo dar la espalda cuando alguien necesita ayuda. Y tu chico la necesitaba con urgencia anoche. . .

— Bueno, al menos ya se con quien debo estar agradecido por la vida de mi hijo. – comento, Carlisle sonrió complacido. El nunca buscaba hacer algo por la gratificación, pero cuando le daban las gracias, le hacían sentir como una buena persona y no solo como un chupa sangre. – Entonces. . . ¿Crees que exista algún vampiro que pueda regresarnos a nuestro mundo?

— Es muy posible, si.

El rostro de Ángel se ilumino con esperanza por un segundo, pero esa esperanza fue rápidamente opacada por sus habilidades como detective. — Pero incluso si lo hubiera. . . ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlo?, digo. . . el mundo es lugar demasiado grande para buscar, podría tomarnos años.

— A nosotros sí, pero. . . creo que conozco a la persona que podría ayudarnos.

. . .

Demian se las arreglo para alterar su historia de origen y contarles a los chicos que era el hijo de una caza vampiros, la mujer con poderes sobrenaturales que estaba destinada a cazar vampiros en el otro mundo y de Ángel, un vampiro que fue maldecido por un grupo de gitanos que le regresaron el alma para que sufriera por los crímenes que había cometido por casi 200 años. Aquello fue mucho más fácil que explicar quién era su verdadero padre, además, como él y Ángel se parecían mucho, los Cullen no tuvieron problema alguno en creer su versión.

— Entonces, ¿eres mitad vampiro, mitad humano, mitad cazadora? — dijo Emmett, perdido entre tantos giros de la historia del chico.

— Técnicamente, soy ¼ de cada cosa. Pero si, más o menos tienes la idea.

Alice suspiro, y dejo caer su espalda contra su asiento. De verdad esperaba que el chico fuese una maravilla, pero no una tan complicada. – De verdad que tu mundo debe ser confuso, mira que cazadoras de vampiros, y vampiros con alma, eso son cosas que uno no ve nunca por aquí.

— Ah, pero ustedes tienen a esas cosas gigantescas. . .

— Los perros. – interrumpió Emmett.

Demian lo miro confuso. – No son perros, son lobos. Hombres lobos.

— Ja, tú diles perros ¿sí? – insistió.

— Okay, los perros. – dijo no muy convencido. Emmett sonrió, extasiado.

— Llegamos. – dijo Edward, estacionando el automóvil. Por su tono, se podía decir que no estaba nada para nada impresionado con lo que había escuchado del chico, si no enfadado. Quizás asustado, Alice solo estaba seguro de que era mejor mantener a Demian alejado de su hermano.

— Vamos, Demian. Tenemos muchas tiendas que revisar.

— Pero eres una chica.

— ¿Y? – de verdad estaba ultrajada, ¿desde cuándo estaba mal ser una chica?

— No puedo ir a las mismas tiendas contigo, yo no. . . No soy una chica.

— Jajajaja – se burlo Emmett

— Por supuesto que iremos a las mismas tiendas, a menos que quieras ir con ellos solo y terminen vistiéndote como una caricatura de los 80.

Demian contemplo sus opciones, lo cierto es que tenía una mala corazonada con estar a solas con Jasper, si, habían dicho que era vegetariano y que sabia controlarse muy bien, pero por la forma en que seguía mirándolo. . . De verdad no quería arriesgarse a hacerle perder el control, Edward, era claro que no le ayudaría a verse mejor, y Emmett, bueno, era divertido, pero seguramente con el tendría los resultados que Alice predecía.

— Bien. – dijo, aun no muy convencido. Se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar, pisando fuertemente para no resbalarse con el asfalto resbaloso.

— Cuidado, patito. – se burlo Emmett. Imitando su forma de caminar por un segundo, Edward por fin volvió a reírse.

— Oigan, no es divertido. Este piso es horrendo. – y apenas decirlo, sus pies resbalaron y se hubiera caído de no haber sido por Edward, que lo atrapo justo antes de que estrellara contra el suelo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, Demian estaba confundido y Edward, se veía molesto, con odio tal vez. Lo enderezo con rapidez y no soltó el agarre sobre su antebrazo.

— Nos estas retrasando. – dijo Edward, acelerando el paso y obligándole a caminar tras él. Demian habría dicho algo para quejarse de su manera de tratarle, pero estaba muy ocupado en tratar entender porque todas las personas a su alrededor habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, para ponerles atención a ellos. Incluso, había visto a una chica dejar de tomar agua con el propósito de contemplarlos. ¿Quién hace eso?, de verdad que era muy extraño.

Edward lo soltó hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una tienda con un letrero de neón rosa con la palabra DIAMONDS. Demian echo un vistazo a través de los cristales y descubrió que era una tienda de ropa para ambos sexos.

— Nosotros buscaremos la ropa— índico Alice, era obvio que ella no tomaba opiniones. – Edward y Jasper, seguro que ustedes pueden traerle un par de zapatos adecuados. ¿De qué numero calzas? – pregunto a Demian.

— Uh, 8.5 quizás. – murmuro, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de nada que tuviera que ver con tallas, no es como si Ángel le hubiese llevado de comprar alguna vez.

— ¿Oyeron?, del 8.5. – repitió ella a sus hermanos.

Jasper entendía muy bien porque Alice estaba separando al grupo, y no podía culparla. Así que la beso rápidamente. – 8.5, claro amor.— y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado. En cuanto a Edward, el no se veía contento con la decisión de Alice, o con nada en absoluto, así que los fulmino a todos con odio y fue tras de su hermano.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? – se pregunto Alice.

— Supongo que esta con la regla. – respondió Emmett, divertido. Pero la mirada que Alice le dedico hizo que su risa se opacara rápidamente.

Entraron a la tienda, e inmediatamente Alice hizo que Emmett comenzara a bajar camisetas de las partes altas de la tienda y que las cargara mientras encontraba alguna otra que le llamara la atención. Demian daba su opinión de vez en cuando, aun que no estaba muy seguro de si le tomaban o no en cuenta. De lo que si estaba seguro, es que el grupo de chicas que se escondían tras la ropa de la sección femenina, estaban mirando y hablando de ellos.

— ¿Por qué nos miran así? – pregunto a Alice.

La chica dejo de concentrarse en la ropa por un segundo y miro sobre su hombro para ver de qué hablaba el chico. Entonces, puso sus ojos en blanco.

— Ignóralas, sus vidas son tan vacías que se ocupan más de la vida de otros.

— Si pero, ¿Qué pasa con las otras 50 personas que nos vieron así cuando llegamos?, ¿Sus vidas también son vacías? – pregunto lleno de ironía.

Alice lo fulmino con la mirada. – Ignóralas, Demian. Enserio. – le dijo, y se alejo para buscar más ropa. Demian por supuesto que no iba a conformarse con esa respuesta, su curiosidad ya había sido picada y no podía dejarla pasar. Vigilo que Alice y Emmett estuviesen entretenidos con otras cosas y entonces se alejo de ellos. En la esquina norte de la tienda había dos chicas murmurando cosas. Una tenía unas gafas muy graciosas, y la otra una diadema de flores que la hacía ver muy infantil.

Demian se acercaba sigilosamente a ellas, pero aun así, ambas fingieron estar viendo ropa para ignorarle. El sonrió, pues ambas eran tan obvias, o tan tontas, que ni se habían dado cuenta de que la ropa que elogiaban era de hombre. Como fuese, el decidió seguirles el juego. Se acerco y descolgó una camiseta negra de la cima. Fingió hacer muecas de duda, y luego se giro para hablarles, casualmente.

— Oigan, ¿creen que esta camiseta se vería genial en mí? – les pregunto, era un maestro en fingir conservaciones. Su hermano Ben le había enseñado a hacerlo para que se ganara la simpatía de las dependientas de las tiendas de autoservicio o de los restaurantes y así obtener comida gratis. Buenos tiempos.

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra, confundidas. Como si no pudieran creer que él les estuviera hablando. — ¿Es a nosotras? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica de lentes.

— Si, uh. No veo que haya nadie más aquí. – dijo él.

Ellas se miraron de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Una sonrisa que solo alguien que acababa de experimentar un milagro, tendría.

— Esa camiseta es horrenda. – dijo la de la diadema, y prácticamente se la quito de las manos para lanzarla lejos. De haber podido incendiarla, seguramente lo habría hecho. – Por favor dinos que eres el nuevo hermanito de los Cullen. – dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? – Demian no entendía de que hablaba.

— ¡Oh Por Dios, lo eres! – exclamo la chica. — ¿No te lo dije? – pregunto a su amiga. – Tiene esa mirada perdida, el porte de buen chico. Dios, ¿Cómo los escoge el doctor Cullen? – ella seguía y seguía hablando, emocionada.

— ¿Escogerme? – Demian seguía perdido. Pero esa palabra no le había gustado para nada. – No, yo no. . .

— Ugh, ¿Y ya tienes a tu novia?, porque ya Rosalie está con Emmett, y Jasper con la rarita de Alice ¿no?, ¿O es que van a adoptar a otra chica para que salga contigo?

Demian creyó entender finalmente lo que Rosalie había mencionado. Las personas de ese pueblo los tenían en un mal concepto. No parecían entender que eran hermanos adoptivos, y no sanguíneos, por eso todos hablaban de ellos, como si estuviesen cometiendo un pecado mortal por salir entre ellos. Y ahora no quería ni imaginarse lo que debían de estar pensando al verlos con un menor tras sus espaldas. Demian palideció, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer para mejorar la imagen tan pobre que todos parecían tener sobre sus, ¿amigos?

— Oigan, oigan. No soy su hermano, soy. . . – lo pensó por un segundo, lo cierto es que no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería en aquel mundo, pero tenía que asegurarse de tener alguna cubierta, por si acaso las cosas no resultaban como quería. – Soy su primo, no soy adoptado, y no tengo novia. Ahora, no creo que sea de su incumbencia con quien salen o no mis primos. ¿Saben?, cualquiera que las escuchara diría que están celosas de que ellos ni siquiera las volteen a ver. – dijo, encontrando a la verdad realmente liberadora. – Además, tienes un pésimo gusto, esta camiseta es perfecta. – y recogió la camiseta que ella desechado y comenzó a alejarse. Sonriendo para sus adentros.

Las chicas se quedaron sin aliento, era la primera vez que alguien les hablaba así, pero lejos de molestarle, como que estaban atraídas hacia él.

— Soy Jessica.

— Y yo Ángela.

Pero Demian no les prestó más atención, pues estaba buscando a Emmett y Alice, al menos ellos no era unos criticones. A lo lejos, pudo ver que ellos estaban entretenidos con un par de Jersey de equipos de futbol, en especial Emmett. Iba a acercárseles de vuelta, cuando aquella misteriosa sensación asecho a su espalda. Fue el mismo escalofrió horrendo que la noche anterior había sentido en la fiesta del colegio, giro en todas direcciones en busca de algo malo, y entonces la vio. Una mujer vestida de negro que comenzaba a alejarse del cristal de la ventana de la entrada de la tienda. Su primer pensamiento fue llamar a Alice y a Emmett para que la siguieran, pero tenía miedo de perder el tiempo en explicarles y perderla. Así que mejor dejo por ahí la camiseta que sostenía en las manos y salió corriendo de la tienda.

Demian no sabía hacia donde estaba caminando, pero no tenía miedo. A penas la tuviera a solas, se encargaría de terminar la batalla que habían iniciado la noche anterior, era una bruja, ¿cuán difícil podría ser derrotar a una en un mano a mano?

La bruja dio vuelta en un pequeño callejón que se formaba entre dos tiendas que permanecían cerradas y solitarias. Demian tuvo a bien esperar un segundo tras un muro, para que ella no fuese a sospechar tan rápido de que le seguía. Se preparo mentalmente para atacar, pero al entrar al callejón no encontró nada.

— Oh, maldición. – se quejo para sí mismo, pensando que la había perdido. Pero entonces, el escalofrió regreso.

— Hola, Demian. – escucho decir a una voz, se dio la vuelta lentamente y la encontró. — Te esperaba.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Esta vez, la bruja no era la cosa horrenda que había enfrentado en la noche de brujas. Si no todo lo contrario. Era una mujer hermosa, de piel tan blanca como la nieve y el cabello más oscuro y perfecto que él hubiese visto jamás. Pero aun con toda esa belleza, Demian no se permitió distraerse.

— Tu. – trato de avanzar, pero ella no lo permitió. Levanto una mano y Demian se quedo petrificado en su lugar.

— Ah—ah, no tan rápido pequeño. Solo vine a hablar.

Demian forcejaba contra la fuerza invisible que no le dejaba avanzar. — ¿Hablar? ¿De qué demonios podría yo querer hablar contigo?

— ¿No quieres regresar a casa? – pregunto, la mirada de Demian no pudo ocultar su interés en ello. Y ella sonrió, complacida. — SI, no puedes ocultarlo. Incluso cuando este mundo es bastante similar al nuestro, no podrías adaptarte a vivir en el. . . No sin tus preciados poderes.

— Tengo poder aquí. Idiota.

— Pero no como en nuestro mundo. . . Aquí no eres tan especial, solo eres un vampiro mas. Si, aun tienes vida, pero eso podría arreglarse fácilmente. – y entonces apretó su puño, haciendo que la garganta de Demian sufriera el mismo efecto.

Demian se golpeaba en el pecho, tratando de que el aire entrara de vuelta a sus pulmones, o que la bruja se detuviera. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era del horrendo dolor y ardor que sentía en sus pulmones secos. Por suerte, la bruja soltó su agarre y el pudo volver a respirar.

— Jajajaja, ¿lo ves?, no eres tan mágico aquí.

Demian seguía jadeando, luchando por obtener de vuelta el aire en sus pulmones. Aun así, se las arreglo para responderle. — ¿Qué quieres de mi?

— Un trato. – dijo sin demora. — Lo creas o no. Yo nunca fui tras de ti, lo único que quería era enviar a ese maldito bastardo de Ángelus aquí, donde finalmente podría quitarle todo su poder y matarlo. Pero tú interviniste, no debiste hacerlo niño. . . Pero como soy misericordiosa, voy a olvidarlo y a regresarte a casa.

— ¿Así? — Demian no le creía ni una palabra de lo que decía, pero igual decidió seguirle la corriente.

— SI, de verdad. Y solo tendrás que hacer una insignificante cosa por ello. – dijo, Demian no respondió, aun que se podía hacer una idea bastante buena de lo que ella quería, lo mismo que cientos antes de ella querían. – Solo tienes que entregarme la cabeza de Ángelus y podrás volver a tu hogar.

— ¿Solo la cabeza? ¿Segura que no quieres todo su cadáver? – pregunto lleno de ironía. Pensó en lo que Ángel había dicho sobre no usar sus poderes de rayos, pero en ese momento, no parecía haber otra opción.

— Niño tonto, ¿de verdad piensas que tienes otra opción?

— Siempre hay otra opción. – no dudo en decirlo, pues esa era la lección más valiosa que Ángel, su padre, le había enseñado. Se concentro en reunir energía en sus manos, como solía hacer en casa cuando quería encender un rayo de luz, solo que esta vez no fue luz, si no chispas lo que brotaron de sus dedos. – Como esta. – dijo, y dejo que la energía fluyera con por sus manos. Liberando un rayo eléctrico que choco contra el pecho de la bruja, ella grito y cayó de rodillas.

Demian se miro entonces las palmas, sorprendido. De verdad que no se esperaba que sus rayos en aquella tierra fuesen eléctricos. Era algo bastante cool. Pero no tuvo tiempo de celebrarlo, pues el grito de la bruja había atraído a un grupo de dos buenos samaritanos al callejón.

— Señora, ¿está bien? – pregunto uno de ellos, que se había acercado a la mujer para tratar de ayudarle a levantarse. Mientras que el otro se lanzo directamente contra Demian.

— Amigo, ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? – exigió saber.

Demian estaba flipando, ¿de verdad ahora él era el malo?

— Yo no lo hice nada, y si fuera ustedes. . . – Iba a advertirles que se alejaran de ella, pero fue demasiado tarde. La maldita se había vuelto a transformar en la horrenda cosa de la noche anterior, y tenía sujetos a ambos chicos por los brazos. Ambos la miraron aterrados, como si estuviesen a punto de gritar pero no pudieran. Entonces ella conjuro un encantamiento.

— ¡LIBERATE BESTIA!

Soltó las manos de los chicos y se levanto del suelo, pero no para ponerse de pie. Si no para flotar en el aire.

— Oh, mierda. – murmuro Demian.

\- No digas que no te di una oportunidad. Pronto iré a por tu querido padre, y todos los que traten de ayudarles, pagaran el precio. - Ella sonrió horriblemente y entonces se elevo mas y mas, hasta desaparecer entre las oscuras nubes de tormenta. Demian la siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo, impresionado por ese poder, pero cuando regreso la vista abajo, se encontró su verdadero problema. Los chicos se estaban retorciendo en el suelo, pues los huesos bajo su piel parecían estar expandiéndose.

— ¿Pero qué. . .? – Demian no pudo acercar a ayudarles, pues en ese momento algo trono horriblemente bajo su piel. Y él pensó que estaba muertos, pero no. Los dos se alzaron de un salto, sus cuerpos se habían hecho más grandes y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, rodeados por una mancha carmesí.

Ambos gruñeron, y Demian instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿En qué demonios los había convertido esa mujer?

— Oigan, chicos, tranquilos ¿sí?, buscaremos ayuda. – dijo, en un intento por calmarlos, pero era más que obvio que ya no le entendían. Pues no pasaron ni dos segundos para que ellos le atacaran.

Cada uno trato de tomarle un brazo, como si estuviesen coordinados para derribarle o algo así. Pero el tuvo la fuerza suficiente para no ceder más que un par de centímetros, entonces le dio una patada al de la derecha para hacerlo retroceder y entonces se enfrasco en una pelea con el otro. Le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha y luego en la izquierda, esperando noquearlo pero el tipo seguía volviendo por más.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener distancia, la cosa le tomo del cuello y lo zarandeo, para entonces lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Demian dio varios vueltas sobre el pavimento hasta terminar fuera del callejón. Quejándose, pues el dolor del impacto sobre sus antebrazos era insoportable. Aun así, se las arreglo para girar la vista de vuelta hacia el callejón, donde los dos sujeto comenzaban a salir, y a aproximarse.

Demian se miro rápido las palmas, implorándole a lo que fuese que tuviera dentro que se encargara de controlar a sus poderes. Y funciono, un par de chispas salieron de sus palmas y sin pensarlo, las lanzo contra las bestias. El impacto de sus rayos eléctricos sobre ellos, fue lo equivalente a alguien tocando un cable de alta corriente. Ambos hombres se tambalearon, y luego de desplomaron contra el suelo. Sacando humo de sus espaldas.

Demian respiro aliviado, aun que de verdad esperaba no haberlos matado, pues eran humanos, o algo así. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que ese sería el último de sus problemas. Pues una patrulla se estaciono a un par de metros de ellos, y el oficial que conducía bajo corriendo para ver que había pasado.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicar aquel desastre?

. . .

Alice y Emmett no notaron que Demian se había escabullido de su vista, hasta que el alboroto de la calle los hizo reaccionar. Habían pasado dos ambulancias seguidas y a través de los cristales de la tienda pudieron ver a varias personas caminando en la misma dirección. Alice llamo al chico varias veces, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Compartió una mirada de preocupación con su hermano y luego salieron corriendo a la calle para seguir a las personas. Alice odiaba no poder ver el futuro de Demian, pero aun así, aquel presentimiento en su pecho se mantenía.

Los chicos no tuvieron que caminar demasiado para unirse a la multitud y contemplar como Demian era acompañado a una ambulancia, por el mismísimo jefe de la policía de Forks, Charlie Swan.

— ¡Demian! – grito Alice al instante y corrió hacia él, Emmett la siguió. Demian levanto la mirada para verlos, se había olvidado por completo de ellos, y no podían culparlo, no con lo que acababa de pasar.

— Alice, y Emmett Cullen. ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto Charlie.

— Estábamos de compras, ¿Demian, que paso? – pregunto Alice de nuevo, ignorando por completo a Charlie.

— Nada, yo. . . – Demian no sabía qué explicación darles, no había tenido que decirle al oficial nada más que no estaba herido. Quizás el hombre no le había culpado de nada porque le veía como un niño, incapaz de tener la fuerza para hacerles eso a aquellos dos hombres gigantescos. – Unos tipos atacaron a esos dos. – Acuso, como si fuese un niño de 5 años, — Yo iba pasando por aquí, y me golpearon también. – llevándose la mano a uno de sus hombros adoloridos, para usar aquel dolor en su favor.

— ¿Cómo eran esos hombres? – pregunto Charlie al instante.

— Ah, pues. . . – era mejor pensar rápido.

— No, no, no me lo digas. Que te revisen los paramédicos primero. – interrumpió Charlie, hizo una seña para que el paramédico se acercara y luego se dirigió a Alice y Emmett. — ¿Ustedes son. . . amigos? – pregunto extrañado, había escuchado muchos rumores sobre la familia Cullen y el tipo de relación que los hermanos adoptivos parecían mantener. Y aun que a él no le importara en absoluto lo que hicieran con sus vidas, no estaba muy cómodo con que un niño estuviera metido en ello también.

— No. El es. . . – Emmett se arrepintió muy pronto de haber abierto la boca, el no era bueno con las escusas. Por suerte, logro escuchar una pequeña conversación que sus compañeras de colegio, Jessica y Ángela mantenían entre la muchedumbre de curiosos. – Es nuestro primo, si. – dijo sin pensar, de verdad que no entendía porque aquellas chicas parecían creer aquella tontería. — Nuestro primo de Virginia, ha venido a pasar unos días con nosotros.

— ¿Primo? ¿Sobrino de su padre? – Charlie conocía muy bien a Carlisle Cullen, pues había tenido que llevar a más de un par de ebrios heridos al hospital para que les atendiera. Y no se podía imaginar que aquel chico de cabellos negros y mirada tierna, fue sobrino de. . . bueno, el casi perfecto Doctor Cullen.

— No, de Esme. – respondió algo irritada Alice, y miro algo enfadada a Emmett. Preguntándose porque tenía que decir semejante mentira.

— Eso tiene sentido. – murmuro Charlie, ahora entendía que el lado noble y normal de la familia era el de la mujer de la casa. – Como sea, voy a llamar a su padre.

— ¿Para qué? – preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, aterrados.

Charlie los miro desconcertado por un minuto. La forma en que los 3 habían reaccionado era algo sospechosa. – Bueno, su primo es un menor de edad, incluso mucho menor que ustedes, Estoy en la obligación de informarle a un adulto responsable lo que ha pasado aquí. – explico.

— ¡Pero no ha pasado nada! – dijo Demian al instante. Lo último que quería era que su padre se enterara y terminara reprimiéndole por, bueno, no estaba seguro de cuantas cosas estúpidas había echo en los últimos 20 minutos.

Charlie le dedico una mirada seria. – Quizás a ti no, pero fuiste testigo de lo que le paso a esos otros dos chicos. Y voy a necesitar que vayas a la estación a dar una declaración, y para eso voy a necesitar que un adulto responsable este presente, ¿entiendes? – explico muy despacio, después de todo, hablaba con un niño.

Charlie se dirigió entonces a su patrulla, pero Alice le detuvo. – Deje que yo haga la llamada, por favor. – le pidió. Charlie se habría negado, pero tenía tanta debilidad por las chicas de la edad de su hija, que nunca podía negarles nada.

Oh, Bella, cuanto extrañaba a su pequeña Bella.

— Está bien.

— Gracias, Em quédate con él. – y se fue tras el oficial Charlie.

Emmett miro a Demian, y se encogió de hombros. – Es una mandona.

Demian no respondió nada, solo se quedo tranquilo y dejo que el paramédico que recién llegaba hiciera su trabajo. Algo le decía que su padre no iba a estar muy feliz cuando supiera la verdad de lo que paso.

. . .

Ángel y Carlisle llevaban horas buscando un número telefónico en las agendas de la familia Cullen. Carlisle había dicho que conocía a un vampiro con la habilidad de rastrear las habilidades especiales de los otros, y que tenía su número por ahí guardado, pero luego de casi 20 agendas revisadas, ninguno de los dos había tenido suerte en encontrar el nombre de STEPHEN HOUGH en ningún lado.

— ¿Seguro que no anotaste en otro sitio? – pregunto Ángel, casando y cerrando la que sería la agenda numero 21 de su investigación. Al menos estaba impresionado de que en ese mundo los vampiros parecieran tener mucho más comunicación y dinamismo que en su propio mundo.

— Estoy seguro de que esta en una de estas. Conocí a Stephen durante una conferencia médica en Tópica, nunca voy a ese tipo de reuniones sin una de estas. – dijo Carlisle.

— Pues creo que podríamos visitar todas las casa en tópica antes que encontrar ese número en estas agendas. – Ángel volvió a sonar desanimado. Aun que de verdad estaba considerando crear un grupo de búsqueda para viajara a Tópica.

— No pierdas las esperanzas tan rápido, mi amigo. Tenemos tiempo. – pero en ese momento, su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar. Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataría de alguna urgencia del hospital, pero luego vio el nombre de su hija en la pantalla. — ¿Alice?, que raro. Nunca me llama. – dijo para sí mismo, y contesto.

Ángel quito la vista de la agenda a tiempo para ver el rostro de su amigo pasar por un montón de emociones. Eso le dio un mal presentimiento. — ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto aterrado de conocer la respuesta.

Carlisle solo le dirigió una mirada seria, y se quedo callado un minuto más, escuchando. – Si, dile iremos para allá inmediatamente. . . Alice, no se aparten de él, hasta que lleguemos ¿sí? – dijo, y colgó.

Ángel ya estaba de pie, pues la palabra él solo podía significar una cosa.

— ¿Demian?

Carlisle asintió. – Parece que hubo un problema con unos tipos en la calle. Pero el está perfectamente bien, Ángel. – aclaro antes de que la mirada del vampiro fuese a acabar con su compasión.

Ángel suspiro para calmarse. — ¿Entonces qué paso?

— Alice no dijo mucho, solo que tenemos que ir a recogerlos a la estación de policía de Forks. El Sheriff Swan va a traerlos de vuelta.

— ¿Estación de policía? ¡Es solo un niño! – grito con frustración. ¿En qué clase de mundo trataban a un niño como un delincuente?, no estaban en su mundo, pero estaba seguro de que aun estaban en América, y había derechos. En especial para menores.

— No lo llevan para presentar cargos, si no para que declare. Alice no dijo mucho realmente, solo que siguiéramos la corriente.

— ¿La corriente? ¿Sobre qué?

— No lo sé, pero tenemos como 1 hora antes de que regresen. Tiempo suficiente para encargarnos de hacerte lucir un poco más. . . normal. Vamos.

Carlisle empezó a caminar de vuelta a la sala, llamando a Rosalie y a su esposa para que fuesen a ayudarle. Ángel no estaba muy seguro de que cosa estaba tramando ese hombre, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único que quería era ir a por su hijo, asegurarse de que estuviese bien y entonces no apartarlo de su vista. Dejarlo ir con los chicos Cullen había resultado ser una pésima idea.

— Rosalie, ¿podrías traerme un par de lentes de contacto? – dijo a penas ver a la chica bajar por las escaleras. Ella asintió, no muy convencida y volvió por donde vino.

— ¿Para que los lentes de contacto?, no pensé que los vampiros sufrieran de algún déficit visual en este mundo.

Carlisle sonrió, a veces Ángel era demasiado ingenuo. — Y no lo hacemos, los lentes de contacto no son para ver mejor, son para ocultar el verdadero color de nuestros ojos ante las demás personas. Yo los uso todo el tiempo en el hospital, los chicos en la escuela. Y ahora tú deberás usarlos.

— No, yo no podría. . . Es ridículo.

— Jajaja, lo sé. Pero no tenemos elección, no sé si te has mirado en un espejo, pero tus ojos son rojos. Llamarías bastante la atención si no los cubrimos.

— Bien. – murmuro no muy convencido. Los lentes de contacto no le gustaban, pues era como tener basura molesta dentro de los ojos.

— Y otra cosa, tu postura.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con mi postura? – pregunto completamente ofendido. ¿A caso en ese mundo hasta caminar erguido era una cosa mala?

— No es malo, es que. . . Los humanos no caminan erguidos, ninguno lo hace realmente. Y aun que como doctor yo te recomendaría que mantuvieras esa postura, tengo que aconsejarte que la dejes en casa. Enserio, te sorprendería lo extraño que un hombre erguido luce entre una multitud normal.

— Ok. – Ángel hizo su espalda un poco hacia adelante. Incomodo. — ¿Así?

Carlisle contemplo con seriedad, e hizo una señal con el pulgar arriba.

Algo le decía que iban a tener una tarde muy larga.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Edward y Jasper habían comprado el primer par de zapatos deportivos negros que encontraron para el chico. Y luego fueron directo a la tienda de música, donde se perdieron buen rato en la búsqueda de algún CD con música que le gustara a Edward, pues a Jasper le gustaba cualquier tipo de música, así que estaba feliz con cualquier CD que hubiesen comprado. Pero no Edward, el era de esos que se pasaban horas eligiendo una canción, para luego repetirla unas 500 veces seguidas. A veces esos exasperaba a sus hermanos, pero a él no le importaba, no mientras el pudiese relajarse con buena música.

Así que tras comprar un disco con música Jazz de un grupo poco conocido, Edward y Jasper regresaron a la tienda de ropa pero no encontraron a nadie. Fue entonces cuando Edward escucho en los pensamientos de alguna de las otras personas, sobre el alboroto del callejón de junto. Y eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

– Jasper, vamos. – le dijo sin más explicación. Y salieron de nuevo a la calle.

Edward miro en todas direcciones, y a su derecha pudo ver una ambulancia avanzar, y a otra detenida. No estaba muy lejos, pero decidió correr hacia ella. Jasper le siguió, abriéndose paso entre la pequeña multitud que ya comenzaba a dispersarse, y entonces se encontraron con Emmett y Demian. Sentados en el borde de la ambulancia.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – exigió saber Edward.

— Unos tipos atacaron a Ian. – respondió Emmett.

— ¿Ian? – Demian lo miro sin entender.

— Si, Ian suena mejor que tu pesado nombre. –dijo, y Demian tuvo que darle la razón. Lo cierto es que Ian sonaba mucho mejor.

— ¿Cómo que te atacaron? ¿Qué les hiciste? – exigió saber Edward.

Demian lo miro ultrajado. — ¿Cómo que les hice?, ¡No les hice nada! – grito y se levanto para hacerle frente. Edward era mucho más alto que el, pero no le tenía ni le tendría jamás miedo. Ya había enfrentado antes a tipos mucho más intimidantes.

— Claro, como eres un encanto de niño. – Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— ¡Del hecho de que eres un monstruo! – le grito tan furioso que varias personas que pasaban por ahí, le dedicaron una mirada.

El labio inferior de Demian empezó a temblar. Nadie nunca le había llamado monstruo con tanto odio, ni siquiera un vampiro desalmado. Y eso lo había echo sentir verdaderamente mal.

— ¿Qué?, no me digas que vas a llorar. – Edward continuo, ahora que Carlisle no estaba para reñirle no tenía porque fingir ser agradable.

— Vamos, Edward. Déjalo en paz – dijo Emmett. A él si le agradaba el chico, y lo veía como eso, como un chico, que no necesitaba que un adulto le machacara con malos y crueles comentarios.

— El monstruo no necesita que le defiendas, Emmett. – remarco Edward, con verdadero veneno en sus palabras.

Demian le habría lanzado un rayo por sus palabras tan atrevidas, pero tuvo a bien darse cuenta de que aun había demasiados extraños viéndolos. Así que reacciono como cualquier persona normal reaccionaria al ser insultado. Dándole un puñetazo en el rostro al vampiro.

— ¡No soy un monstruo!– grito con furia, tratando de darle otro puñetazo, pero Edward ya tenía el rostro bien cubierto con sus manos. — ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Pelea! – seguía gritando, y lanzaba golpes al aire. Decidido a que si no podía golpearlo en la cara, le bastaría con hacerlo en cualquier otra parte.

— ¡Ian! ¡Para! – gritaba Emmett, trato de alejarlo de su hermano, pero el chico estaba realmente decidido a arrancarle la cabeza. Estaba tan furioso que para contenerlo fue necesario que tanto él como Jasper, usaran más que un poco de fuerza para retenerle.

Demian abría acabado con los dos en segundos, pero en ese momento el oficial Swan y Alice regresaron con ellos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – exigió saber el oficial Swan, con su voz de mando. La que fue como un balde de agua fría que paralizo a todos.

— Nada, señor. Solo tuvieron un problema de opiniones. – dijo Jasper, con ese tono de sumisión y obediencia que lo hacía parecer un verdadero joven educado. Charlie Swan asintió, aun que no estaba muy convencido de que aquello fuese una simple discrepancia de opiniones. No cuando al chico Edward le sangraba la nariz.

Saco un pañuelo y lo extendió hacia Edward. – Toma, límpiate.

— Gracias. – murmuro con veneno en la voz y fulminando a Demian con la mirada. Charlie juraría que en esos ojos podía ver un instinto asesino.

— Bien, tú vienes conmigo en la patrulla. – levantando a Demian por el brazo, lo habría dejado ir en el auto con sus primos, pero su propia instinto le decía que era mejor mantenerlo lejos de Edward. – Tu padre nos vera en la comisaria. Ustedes chicos. – señalando al resto del clan Cullen. – Pueden seguirnos si quieren, su padre dijo que se reuniría con nosotros también.

— Claro, señor. Iremos. — dijo Jasper.

Charlie asintió, y se llevo a Demian a la patrulla. Subiéndolo en la parte delantera, en lugar de la trasera, para que no sintiera que era un delincuente.

En cuanto la patrulla avanzo, Emmett golpeo con el puño a Edward en el brazo.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Edward?

— Cállate, Emmett. – y Edward se dirigió de vuelta a su auto. No quería que siguieran viéndolo así. Herido, y vulnerable.

Alice negó con la cabeza, sin poder dar cabida a la gran estupidez de su hermano.

— Vamos, chicos. Carlisle no quiere que nos separemos de él.

El regreso de Port Ángeles a Forks no era muy largo, en especial cuando no había tráfico como en ese momento. Así que Charlie Swan estaba bastante seguro de que llegarían en al menos unos 30 minutos a su oficina. Y estaba agradecido, pues no era para nada bueno conversando o lidiando con chicos. Esa era una de las razones por las que quizás su hija, Bella, había preferido vivir con su madre y no con él. Aun así, trataría de hacer un esfuerzo aquella vez.

— ¿Quieres que habrá la ventana? – pregunto al asustado chico que permaneció con la vista fija en el camino.

Demian tardo un segundo en entender que Charlie le hablaba. – Uh, no. Gracias. Tengo algo de frio. – y era verdad, aquella sensación fría en la espalda no había desaparecido todavía. Era como si la bruja siguiera ahí, cerca de él.

— Claro que tienes frio, no traes una chaqueta y esa camiseta no sé ve nada abrigadora. – comento Charlie, su instinto paternal no pudo quedarse callado ante semejante cosa. ¿Qué clase de padre dejaría salir a su hijo pequeño sin una chaqueta siquiera? Estiro la mano hacia el asiento trasero y trajo consigo una pequeña manta roja que siempre llevaba consigo. – Toma. Te calentara un poco – ofreció a Demian.

— Gracias. – Demian tomo la manta y se la puso tras la espalda.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Charlie.

— Cumpliré 15 en unos meses.

— ¿Sabes?, tengo una hija casi de tu misma edad. Ella cumplirá 16 en unos meses.

— Genial. – Demian no sonaba para nada animado, pero Ángel le había enseñado que era mal educado no conversar con las personas cuando estas buscaban hacerlo.

— Si, aun que tu eres mucho más alto que mi Bella. O al menos eso creo, la última vez que la vi fue hace un par de meses.

Fue inevitable que Demian no percibiera la tristeza con la que el oficial Swan hablaba de su distanciada hija. Aun que a él no le gustaba ser sentimental, no podía permanecer callado cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacer a alguien sentir mejor. — ¿Bella? ¿Eh?, es un lindo nombre. – dijo, aun renuente a mostrar completo interés en ello.

— Isabella, de hecho. Es un nombre heredado de mi familia.

— Supongo que es su única hija.

— Lo es, es mi niña. – Charlie se perdió un segundo en los recuerdos, de verdad que extrañaba a Bella. Así que se hizo la promesa de llamarla en cuanto regresará a casa, y luego volvió a la realidad. Lo último que quería era incomodar al chico con sus cosas personales.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos? – pregunto para desviar la conversación.

Demian asintió, cabizbajo. No podía mentir en eso, no realmente.

— Tenia uno, pero falleció hace unos meses.

— Oh, de verdad lo siento. – Charlie se odio a sí mismo por un segundo, de todas las preguntas que pudo haber hecho, había escogido la indebida.

— No, está bien. No suelo hablar mucho de él. . . Solo somos papá, y yo. ¿Sabe?

— Y el debe quererte mucho. Eres lo único que le queda.

— Lo sé, papá es lo único que me queda también. – murmuro para sí mismo, y se permitió perderse en la vista de los bosques de Forks. De verdad que los amaba, y quería asegurarse de poder guardar esa tranquilidad en su mente, y mantenerla cuando tuviese que contarle a su padre lo que en realidad había acontecido aquella tarde.

Charlie pensó que esa actitud esquiva se debía al tema de su hermano fallecido, y tuvo a bien dejar esa conversación en paz.

Ángel y Carlisle llegaron a la estación de policía antes que los chicos, así que se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera. Ángel hizo una mueca al sentarse, pues llevaba un traje de Carlisle que le quedaba tan justo, que apenas le era posible moverse sin sentir que lo rompía. Carlisle lamento no tener un traje de talla más grande, pero usar uno era la única manera de hacer parecer a Ángel unos años mayor. Lo último que quería, era que Charlie Swan fuese a cuestionar la edad de Ángel para ser un padre, como había hecho con la suya un par de meses atrás.

Esme, por su parte, le había enseñado a Ángel que debía parpadear al menos 3 veces por minuto, pues en aquel mundo los vampiros no lo hacían y también a que de mover un poco los hombros de vez en cuando, con el propósito de lucir tan estoico y correcto. Cosa que no le costó mucho Ángel hacer, pues él, a diferencia de muchos otros, tenía un completo dominio sobre su cuerpo, y era capaz de controlarlo a voluntad. Aun que eso no significaba que fuera capaz de ignorar la sensación apretada de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Y lo único que pudo hacer, fue estirar un poco el nudo de la corbata para aliviar la sensación alrededor de su cuello.

— Puedes quitártela si quieres. – dijo Carlisle

— No, estoy acostumbrado a usar trajes. Solo que. . . ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – se levanto exasperado de la silla y avanzo al pasillo, con la esperanza de ver a su hijo llegar con el resto de los chicos.

Carlisle también se levanto y le siguió. — Tranquilo, nosotros fuimos los que llegamos demasiado pronto. Ellos deben estar por llegar.

— Aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí.

— ¿En la comisaria?, bueno, espera a que tu hijo cumpla 17. Yo vengo más que un par de veces al mes. – reconoció Carlisle, no con la intención de decir que sus hijos fueran malos, sino con la de hacerlo sonreír. Cosa que tampoco logro.

— Que reconfortante. Gracias. – dijo Ángel lleno de ironía.

— Jajaja, mira, solo digo que debes aprender a relajarte. Son chicos, meterse en problemas es parte de su naturaleza. De ser normales.

— Lo sé, y créeme, si tuviese 17 años, no tendría ningún problema en que lo arrestaran. — dijo, sabiendo perfectamente que era una mentira. Por supuesto que tendría un problema si su hijo alguna vez era arrestado, no importaba si tuviera 17 o 30 años, claro que lo tendría. – ¡Pero solo tiene 14 años!, es demasiado joven para estar metido en todas estas cosas. Y es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. Yo soy quien no hace lo suficiente para mantenerlo lejos.

— Ángel, esto no es tu culpa. ¿Cómo ibas a saber tu que algo malo pasaría?, solo estaban de comprar, por el amor de Dios.

— Pues debí saberlo, debí haber estado ahí con él.

— Se lo que sientes, de verdad. Yo amo a mis hijos tanto como tu al tuyo. Pero tienes que entender que no podemos protegerlos de todo, no podemos vigilarlos las 24 horas por los 7 días la semana, y no porque no queramos, si no porque ellos deben tener una vida. Deben aprender a ser independientes, a no necesitarnos todo el tiempo, y nosotros a ellos. La vida es así.

Ángel tenía que admitir que había mucha razón en las palabras de Carlisle, si, quizás el era un inmortal, y aun que no tuviese la intención de alejarse de su hijo nunca, tenía que considerar que Demian no sería un chico para siempre. Llegaría el día en que sería un hombre, en que tendría su propia familia quizás, y el podría seguir ahí todo el tiempo, pues Demian no lo necesitaría. Sin embargo, la imagen de ese futuro distante fue pronto destruida por la imagen del presente de su hijo, quien acababa de dar vuelta en el pasillo, acompañado por todo el clan Cullen y el oficial Swan.

— Demian. – exclamo alivio, y corrió hacia él.

— Papá. – Demian levanto la mirada finalmente, para recibir el abrazo de su padre.

Ángel lo estrecho con fuerza, como si hubiesen pasado años de no verse. Y luego le soltó, para inspeccionar con sus propios ojos que estuviera bien.

— Estoy bien, papá. Enserio.

— Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí? – exigió saber Ángel, dirigiendo su mirada furiosa hacia el oficial que les acompañaba.

— Su hijo fue testigo de un ataque en las calles, el casi fue atacado también. Lo traje aquí para que diera una declaración. Soy Charlie Swan, el jefe de la policía de Forks. – y estiro su mano cordialmente.

Ángel dudo un segundo, pero estrecho sus manos.

— Ángel Galway.

— Bien, señor Galway. ¿Podríamos hablar de esto en mi oficina?

Ángel asintió. – Demian, quédate con Carlisle unos minutos ¿sí?

— Si papá – respondió cabizbajo y se dejo conducir por la mano amigable de Carlisle, que se lo llevo de vuelta a las sillas de la sala de espera. Desde donde vieron a Ángel entrar en la oficina con el oficial Swan.

Entonces Carlisle finalmente hablo. — ¿Alguien quiere decirme que paso?

Todos los chicos se miraron confundidos, pues ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado. Nadie excepto Demian. Que pronto se vio rodeado por las miradas de todos, exigiéndole respuestas.

— La bruja vino a por mí. – dijo en apenas un murmuro.

— ¿Qué? – preguntaron casi todos a la vez.

\- ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Cómo? – Carlisle dudo en querer conocer la respuesta.

Demian se encogió de hombros. – No sé, pero ella vino a mí, dijo que tenía un trato para regresarme a casa, y cuando le dije que no. . . Uso un hechizo para convertir a los dos sujetos de la ambulancia en monstruos. Yo. . . Ellos. . . me atacaron primero, no tuve opción. Tuve que defenderme. – dijo, preocupado por el destino de los hombres a los que había noqueado antes que el propio.

— ¿Qué paso con la bruja? – pregunto Carlisle.

— Se fue. . . – miro a su alrededor, para cerciorarse que no hubiera extraños escuchando. – Se fue volando.

Carlisle abrió mucho la boca, impresionado. – Oh, ya veo. – dijo, deseando haber estado ahí para ver semejante maravilla. — ¿Y ustedes donde estaban durante toda esta. . . aventura? – pregunto a sus hijos.

— Ah, pues. . . – Emmett no sabía que decir, sabía que Carlisle se enfadaría si le decían que habían estado muy ocupados viendo ropa, que se olvidaron de cuidar del chico. Por suerte, Demian salió en defensa de todos.

— Fue mi culpa, yo me escabullí de la tienda, y la bruja me encontró. Ellos no tienen nada que ver, Carlisle.

— No, pero igual debieron haberte vigilado. – dijo Carlisle aun con reproche.

Edward bufo y todos lo miraron. Desconcertados, ¿de verdad iba a continuar?

— ¿Pasa algo, Edward? – pregunto Carlisle.

— Claro que pasa, el monstruo no necesita que nosotros lo protejamos. El puede cuidarse solo. – dijo con odio.

— Claro, y el monstruo puede romperte la cara cuando quiera. – le respondió Demian, levantándose de su asiento para hacerle frente de nuevo. Pero esta vez, Emmett se interpuso entre los dos para evitar que se golpearan.

— Chicos, aquí no. – les dijo.

— Pues entonces dile al monstruo que se calle. – dijo Edward.

— ¡Que no me digas así! – Demian iba a lanzarse sobre Emmett para alcanzar a Edward, pero Carlisle se levanto de su silla y no lo permitió.

— ¡Suficiente los dos! – dijo con la voz un poco elevada.

— Ha empezado el. – acuso Demian.

— No me interesa quien haya empezado, aquí no es lugar para peleas. – dijo, y entonces vio la sonrisita triunfante en el rostro de su hijo y eso lo hizo enfadar aun mas. – Edward quita esa sonrisa, y pídele una disculpa a Demian.

— ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? – dijo con demasiado atrevimiento.

Carlisle nunca solía reprenderlos delante de la gente, no era su estilo. Pero en ese momento lo encontró más que apropiado para tanta insolencia. — Porque yo te lo estoy ordenando. Así que si no quieres que demos un espectáculo aquí mismo, y que todos te vean recibiendo unas merecidas nalgadas, vas a disculparte con él.

— Carlisle. – murmuro con odio para que se callara, pero su padre no estaba para mas juegos en ese momentos.

— No, Edward. Ya me oíste, discúlpate ahora mismo o juro que vas a ser el adolescente más miserable de todo Forks. – dijo con firmeza.

Edward miro a su padre sin poder dar crédito de cómo estaba hablándole. Jamás antes había escuchado a Carlisle hablar así, ¿y por qué? ¿Por un mocoso monstruo que no conocía de más de un par de horas?, eso no lo podía soportar.

— ¡No! ¡No le pediré disculpas a ese monstruo! ¡Y no puedes obligarme! – le grito, Carlisle se acero en un segundo y le tomo del brazo con fuerza, pero Edward le hizo frente. Cara a cara se mantuvieron por un momento, Edward odiándolo, Carlisle indeciso por lo que debería de hacer.

Alice se interpuso para poner calma. – Chicos, nos miran. – les dijo.

Carlisle soltó a Edward, lo último que necesitaba es que las personas en la comisaria fuesen a pensar que era un abusador de menores. – Edward, al auto ahora. – dijo irritado. El chico había sobre pasado su límite por mucho.

— ¿Qué? – Edward titubeo, no recordaba haber visto a Carlisle así de molesto en al menos 20 años.

— Ve al auto ahora, lidiare contigo en casa. – dijo más calmado. Edward supo que no debía forjarse un futuro más oscuro, suspiro derrotado y avanzo para salir de la comisaria.

Carlisle se paso una mano por la cara, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

— Carlisle, lo siento, yo no quería que te molestaras con él. – dijo Demian en apenas un hilito de voz. Las discusiones no le hacían feliz, incluso si se trataba de idiotas como Edward.

Carlisle sonrió, ¿Cómo era posible que luego de ser ofendido, Demian se pusiera de lado de Edward? Eso era algo muy loable, que solo podía hablar de la compasión que habitaba en el corazón de ese chico.

Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y hablo. – No es tu culpa, Demian. Tienes que disculpar a Edward, a veces le es difícil entender que el mundo no es todo blanco y negro. No es un mal chico, enserio. Estoy seguro de que solo está confundido, el nunca diría. . .

— ¿Qué soy un monstruo? – Demian no podría soportar escuchar esa palabra de la boca de alguna otra persona. – Bueno, no es como si no lo fuera. – agrego desanimado.

— Claro que no lo eres.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?, ni siquiera nos conocemos.

— Escucha, cualquier persona que tenga perdón en su corazón como para defender a alguien que le ofende, es una persona digna de confianza.

Demian sonrió a sus palabras, ahora veía porque a su padre le agradaba tanto aquel hombre. Pues siempre sabia que decir.

— Además, no veo que tengas cuernos o cola. No se puede ser un demonio sin una de esas.

— jajajaja – Demian rio sin parar.

Carlisle se sintió satisfecho, su propósito estaba cumplido. – Supongo que tendré que llevar a Edward a casa, y tener. . . una conversación sobre lo que ha pasado aquí. ¿Em, podrías llevar a los chicos a casa?

— Claro.

— Entonces toma mis llaves. – y las lanzo, Emmett las atrapo con el puño. – Me llevare el auto de Edward. Por favor dile a tu padre que me disculpe, pero tengo que arreglar esto. – dijo a Demian.

— Claro, se lo diré.

— Buen chico.

Carlisle se fue finalmente. Y Demian volvió a sentarse en el lugar en el que estaba. Alice lo miraba apenada, aun que al principio había pensando en él como una amenaza para la familia, ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo era. Solamente era un niño, un buen niño, que no tenía nada más que buenos sentimientos para los demás. Y aun que Edward había sido el único que le había llamado monstruo en voz alta, ella se sentía arrepentida por haberlo visto como uno la noche anterior.

— ¿Tienes frio? – pregunto tras ver como Demian se aferraba a la manta roja que llevaba puesta tras la espalda.

— Un poco, si.

Alice se sentó a su lado y le froto el brazo. Aun con la cobija puesta, podía sentir el frio de su piel. – Estas helado. – murmuro, y en ese momento, sintió como si una chispa eléctrica saltara entre ellos, y una visión del futuro vino a su cabeza. Imágenes de una muchedumbre comandada por la bruja en el bosque, fuego, su familia peleando contra aquel ejército. Y entonces a Demian, asustado, y luego a Edward. Con sangre en la boca.

Alice soltó a Demian, con la mirada tan aterrada como para no notarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?, parece que hubieses visto un fantasma – dijo Demian.

— No, yo. . . recordé que tengo que. . . ir a recoger un libro. – se levanto temblando de su asiento, y rápidamente busco la mano de su amado. — Jasper, vamos. – dijo, llevándoselo de inmediato hacia la salida.

— ¿Quieren el auto? – pregunto Emmett.

— No, no. Podemos caminar. Los vemos después.

Alice apresuro mas el paso, pues lo que tenía que contarle, no podía ser escuchado por los demás.

Emmett vio la expresión desencajada de Demian y le puso una mano tras la espalda, para reconfortarlo. — Esta algo loca. No le hagas caso. – dijo con su mejor sonrisa, Demian asintió. — ¿Quieres un chocolate?, tengo uno en mi bolsillo. – Emmett metió su mano dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, y busco dentro de toda la basura que tenia ahí dentro, hasta sacar el chocolate y entregárselo.

— Gracias. – murmuro Demian, quitando rápidamente la envoltura de su dulce favorito y dándole un gran mordisco.

— De nada, lo encontré por ahí tirado. – dijo Emmett, espero a ver la reacción pálida del chico y rompió en carcajadas. — Jajaja, no es cierto. Una chica me lo regalo en la escuela, la pobre pensó que ganaría puntos conmigo o algo, jajaja, supongo que no han notado que nosotros nunca estamos durante el almuerzo.

— Jajaja, eres un tonto.

Demian también rompió en carcajadas y le dio un puñetazo en el ante brazo. Después de todo, era agradable tener un amigo como Emmett de su lado.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

— ¿Alice, que viste? – pregunto Jasper, apenas estuvieron fuera de la oficina.

Alice miro en todas direcciones, comprobando que nadie les oyera. – Vi su futuro, Jasper. Lo vi.

— ¿De verdad?, creí que no podías. Que él era inmune a los poderes.

— Yo también lo pensaba, pero cuando lo toque. . . – Alice ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo. – Lo vi, vi a la bruja viviendo hacia nosotros, con un ejército bajo su mando.

— ¿Un ejército?, podremos con él, Alice. Siempre hemos podido.

— Lo sé, pero no. . . No es eso lo que más preocupa. – Alice no se podía creer que lo estuviera diciendo, por supuesto que un ejército desconocido era de temerse. Aun que quizás no tanto como la siguiente parte de de la visión.

— ¿Entonces que te tiene tan asustada?

Alice suspiro para tomar valor. – Es Edward.

— ¿Edward?, oye se que Carlisle se veía furioso pero no creo que el vaya. . .

— No, no me refiero a eso. Yo. . . Vi a Edward con sangre corriendo por sus labios, y creo que esa sangre era de Demian.

— Edward jamás lo lastimaría, Alice.

— ¿Que no?, tú mismo viste como lo trata.

— Si, pero una cosa es que no le agrade el chico y otra muy distinta que vaya a asesinarlo por ello. Edward no es asesino, Alice.

— Lo sé, yo solo. . . no sé qué pensar. Esta visión no fue como las otras, no la sentí como algo que pudiera pasar, si no como algo que seguro pasara. Es complicado.

Jasper no sabía que pensar, pero con el paso de los años había aprendido que hacer caso de las palabras de su amada siempre era lo correcto. Aun que aquella vez, estaban hablando del honor de su propio hermano. Y el tampoco podía darle la espalda a la fe que tenía en Edward.

— ¿Entonces, qué quieres hacer, amor?

— No quiero desconfiar de Edward, pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que algo malo pase cuando pudimos impedirlo. – Se quedo un segundo callada, esperando que Jasper recordara la lección más importante que ambos habían aprendido durante su corto viaje a los Apalaches, cuando conocieron a un viejo curandero, especialista en hierbas.

Y como siempre, Jasper tenía en mente lo mismo que ella. Estaban conectados.

— ¿Segura que quieres hacer eso? – le pregunto.

Ella asintió. – Bastante. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola. Por favor dime que vas a ayudarme.

Jasper no tuvo ni que pensarlo. Después de todo, la idea secreta de su novia no sería ir en contra de la confianza de Edward, si no, un simple seguro para garantizar que pasara lo que pasara, Demian y su hermano saldrían bien librados.

— Hagámoslo.

Alice sonrió, le tomo de la mano y empezaron a correr.

El tiempo aun estaba de su lado.

. . .

Ángel escucho pacientemente todo lo que el Sheriff, o como él se llamaba a sí mismo, el jefe de la policía de Forks, le dijo. Que al parecer una banda de ladrones habían atacado a un par de jóvenes con armas eléctricas, y que Demian lo había presenciado todo, y que necesitaban una declaración de los hechos para poder investigar y dar justicia a los pobres chicos que en ese momento seguían hospitalizados. Sin embargo, Ángel supo desde el preciso momento en que escucho la palabra "electricidad", que no hubo ninguna banda de ladrones, solo su hijo y sus poderes.

— Entonces, ¿tengo su permiso para tomar la declaración de su hijo?

Ángel se paso una mano por la cara, de verdad no se podía creer que Demian hiciera tal cosa con sus poderes, solo esperaba que hubiese una buena explicación o su hijo estaría metido en muchísimos problemas. — ¿Qué pasa si no lo hace?

Charlie Swan esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, pero como padre, entendía por completo su reacción. – Bueno, tendría que pedirle a un juez una orden para que le obliguen a declarar.

Ángel sonrió, pero no de una manera agradable. – Oficial Swan. Soy abogado. – dijo muy confiado, pues no era del todo mentira. Había dirigido la compañía legal del diablo por más de un año, y eso le había enseñado muchas cosas. Sin embargo, no aplicaría el conocimiento legal, sino algo mucho más fácil. Su poder.

En casa, Ángel tenía la habilidad de controlar las mentes de las personas, y si lo que había visto con los poderes de Demian era cierto, entonces él debía de seguir conservando dicha habilidad. Se concentro en abrir la mente de Charlie, y luego de unos segundos noto como la mirada del hombre se volvió perdida y profunda. Estaba funcionando.

— Soy el abogado de mi hijo, usted no necesitara una declaración suya, porque. . . – lo pensó un segundo, armando la única coartada que legalmente impediría a Demian dar declaración ante un juez. — Usted mismo fue testigo de lo que paso, la banda de. . . – se sentía tonto por decirlo, pero no tenia opción. – La banda de ladrones poseía armas de electroshock, atacaron a los dos que están en el hospital, luego fueron a por mi hijo, pero usted. . . Usted llego a tiempo para salvarlo. Y se lo agradezco muchísimo, usted persiguió a los. . . – Ángel pensó rápidamente en un número adecuado de atacantes. – Tres sujetos, no les vio la cara porque llevaban pasamontañas, pero eran 3. . . Y se escaparon. . . Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver en ello. ¿Entiende?

Charlie palideció y asintió, el hombre tenía razón.

— Tu hijo no tuvo nada que ver, yo vi a los tres asaltantes y se me escaparon. Eran tres. – repitió como un robot.

A Ángel no le daba ningún gusto tener que jugar con las mentes de las personas, pero a veces, como en ese momento, era algo más que necesario.

— Entonces, ¿puedo llevarme a mi hijo? – Ángel saco su mente lentamente de la de Charlie, y una vez que lo logro, el semblante del hombre volvió a la normalidad. Como si nada le hubiese pasada.

— Sí, claro. No hay razón para que siga aquí.

Ángel sonrió, complacido. Se puso de pie y extendió su mano. — Gracias por todo Oficial Swan.

Charlie estrecho su mano, con firmeza. – No, a usted señor Galway. Lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo.

— Tratándose de mi hijo, el tiempo nunca se pierde. – dijo muy seguro y salió de la oficina con paso firme. Demian y Emmett se levantaron de sus asientos en cuanto vieron que se aproximaba.

— Papá

— Vámonos. – Ángel puso su mano tras su espalda y lo impulso a caminar, antes de que Charlie o algún oficial más tuviera la inteligencia para preguntarles algo más.

— ¿Y la declaración? ¿Qué ha. . .?

Ángel no dejo terminar al chico sus preguntas. — Demian, vámonos. Ya me encargue de eso. – le dijo.

— ¿Te encargaste?, como lo. . . – Demian se quedo callado, pues la mirada que su padre le acababa de dirigir era más que mil palabras, más que cientos de explicaciones. — Ah, ya entiendo. – murmuro finalmente.

Ángel suspiro, y lo tomo de la mano para llevárselo de ahí. — Vámonos, tienes algunas explicaciones que dar. – dijo.

— Oup – murmuro Demian, sintiéndose tonto por haber pensado que Ángel no se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho. – ¡Espera! Debo regresar esto. – levantando la orilla de la manta roja que llevaba puesta.

Ángel asintió. Y Demian se acerco al mostrador fuera de la oficina del oficial Swan, para entregarle la cobija a la secretaria. En eso, Emmett se acerco a Ángel.

— Yo los llevare de vuelta, Carlisle pidió que le disculparas. Tuvo un. . . – no sabía cómo llamarlo para no avergonzar a su hermano con el castigo que estaba seguro, estaría recibiendo ya. – Mal entendido con Edward, y tuvieron que irse.

— Entiendo, ¿puedo conducir el auto? – pidió Ángel, de verdad necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa antes de empezar una discusión con su hijo, sobre el uso de poderes.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y le entrego las llaves. — Claro. Te guiare por el camino de vuelta.

— Gracias. — Demian regreso. — Salgamos de aquí.

Ángel puso una mano tras la espalda de cada chico para impulsarlos a salir. Aun que no estaba seguro de si la palabra chico aplicaba del todo en Emmett. Pues aun que era obvio que seguía conservando el espíritu fresco de un joven, su cuerpo era demasiado maduro como para dudar. Incluso, era exactamente igual de alto que el mismo Ángel y ni hablar de cuando grande eran sus brazos en realidad.

Subieron al auto de Carlisle, Ángel al volante y los dos chicos en la parte trasera.

— Cinturones. – ordeno Ángel, lo último que quería es que alguien fuese a pararlo más adelante y volvieran a involucrarlo de nuevo con la policía.

Los chicos obedecieron, y Ángel avanzo.

— Bien, ¿cuéntame que paso realmente? – pregunto Ángel. No podía esperar más tiempo para saber todos los hechos.

Los chicos se miraron algo confundidos, aun que los dos sabían perfectamente a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

Demian asintió levemente y empezó a hablar. – La bruja me ataco.

Ángel casi frena bruscamente, pero logro contener sus reflejos. — ¿Qué dices? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. — ¿Cómo que la bruja te ataco? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?

Demian se encogió de hombros. – Uh, no lo dije porque por si no recuerdas, estábamos rodeados por policías. – dijo con demasiado cinismo para el gusto de Ángel, sin embargo, hasta el tuvo que admitir que el chico tenía un buen punto.

— De acuerdo, la bruja te ataco. – repitió, juntado toda la rabia en su interior. — ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? – pregunto a Emmett entonces.

Emmett iba a responder con la verdad, su verdad, pero Demian le arrebato la palabra de la boca.

— No fue su culpa, papá. Los chicos me estaban cuidando muy bien, pero yo. . . – Demian se dio cuenta de que lo estaba por decir, era una confesión de haber roto más que un par de reglas primordiales de su padre. Y aun que estaban en otro mundo, estaba seguro de que Ángel no lo dejaría pasar. Aun así, no podía mentirle, no sin inculpar a los Cullen. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que. . . sentí la vez pasada en la escuela?

Ángel se puso frio. – Si

— Pues paso de nuevo, yo. . . la sentí cerca de nosotros. Me aleje de los chicos sin que se dieran cuenta y. . . Y la encontré.

Ángel no sabía si estar aliviado de que su hijo estuviera bien luego de dicho encuentro, o furioso. Habían hablado muchas veces ya sobre pedir ayuda a un adulto cuando esa clase de problemas sucedían, pero Demian parecía estar empecinado en ponerse en peligro así mismo y a hacer las cosas a su manera.

— ¿Y luego que paso? ¿Por qué hay dos sujetos en el hospital? – Ángel se armo de paciencia para escuchar el resto.

— Ellos aparecieron de la nada, pensaron que yo estaba agrediendo a esa mujer.

— Y tú los atacaste.

— ¿Qué? – Demian estaba ultrajado. — ¡No! claro que no los ataque.

— Demian, el oficial dijo que fueron atacados con una descarga eléctrica. Como la que dijiste que tus poderes emitían y que recuerdo haberte dicho que no usaras. – dijo, remarcado cada palabra para hacerle ver que no estaba para juegos.

— No tuve opción ¿sí? – respondió de malos modos. — La bruja uso un hechizo en ellos, los convirtió en bestias y ellos me atacaron. . . Tuve que usar mis poderes para evitar que me arrancaran los brazos. ¿Sabes si están bien? – de verdad le preocupaban ellos.

— El oficial no lo menciono. Pero eso no es lo que me molesta.

— ¿A no? – Demian estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

— No, lo que me molesta es que hayas vuelto a escaparte sin decirle a nadie. Lo que me molesta es que no se te ocurrió decirles a ellos que te acompañaran, mejor, que les advirtieras que se alejaran de ahí – después de todo, el enfado en Ángel había ganado.

Demian negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que esperaba escuchar tal reproche de su padre. – Yo no quería. . .

Ángel no dejo que continuara.

— Lo sé, Demian, lo sé. No querías escaparte, repites mucho eso hijo, pero sigues haciéndolo. – el tono de voz de Ángel fue subiendo peligrosamente, igual que su enojo. Imaginar a Demian solo, a merced de aquella bruja no fue para nada reconfortante. — Sigues haciendo cosas sin pensar y sigues jugando con tu vida. A veces me pregunto si eres así de estúpido o si en verdad quieres morir. . — Desde el mismo segundo en que sus palabras salieron por su boca, Ángel se arrepintió. Supo que había cometido un grave error. – Hijo, yo no quise. . . – trato de arreglarlo, pero ya era tarde. La mirada de Demian estaba llena de desilusión, y ni siquiera le dejo disculparse.

— No, yo no soy tu hijo. – Demian hablo con todo el resentimiento del mundo, pues era así como se sentía por dentro. – Solo soy el estúpido que rechazo cortarte la cabeza para poder regresar a mi mundo.

— ¿Qué? – Ángel estaba desquebrajado.

— Lo que oíste, la bruja no ha venido tras de mí. Si no de ti, Ángelus. – dijo con veneno intencionado en sus palabras. Y funciono, pues la cara de Ángel se volvió más pálida de lo normal. El nunca había escuchado a su hijo llamarle de esa forma, y ahora se daba cuenta de que era aun peor de lo que pudo imaginar. – Así te llamo, y dijo que merecías morir. Así que supongo que te conoce o ha charlado contigo.

— ¡Demian! – le reprimió Ángel, no le gustaba para nada cuando le hablaba así.

— Lo siento, soy demasiado estúpido para saber lo que digo. – dijo, desviando la mirada hacia fuera del automóvil. Como hacia siempre que no quería seguir hablando. Y Ángel no dijo nada mas, pues no sabía que decir para arreglar las cosas. Odiándose a sí mismo por no haber pensado mejor antes de hablar.

. . .

Carlisle y Edward regresaron a casa en completo silencio. Edward no había querido decir nada porque estaba tan molesto, que sabía cualquier comentario que hiciera terminaría dañando aun mas su relación con Carlisle. Y este último tampoco había dicho nada, porque sabía que Edward llegaría al punto de hacerle perder la paciencia y entonces terminaría castigándole a media carretera o forjándose un castigo mucho peor para cuando llegaran a su casa.

Carlisle estaciono el automóvil de Edward junto a la casa, y antes de abrir los seguros, decidió hablarle. Lo último que quería era armar una escena dentro de la casa, con Esme escuchándolo todo.

— Edward, ¿Por qué odias tanto a Demian?

La expresión de odio de Edward se torno en una de confusión. ¿De verdad su padre estaba preguntándoselo?

— Es un monstruo, nos ha puesto a todos en peligro al venir aquí.

— No fue su decisión, Edward. Los enviaron aquí en contra de su voluntad.

— Lo sé, pero eso no significaba que tuviesen que intervenir en nuestras vidas.

— Esa tampoco fue su decisión, Edward. Fue mía, yo los traje a nuestras vidas. . . Cúlpame a mí por ello.

Edward se cruzo de brazos. – Esta bien, te culpo a ti. – Dijo con demasiada insolencia en su voz, aun que su mirada lo único que Carlisle podía ver era miedo, un profundo miedo que estaba consumiendo su bondad y transformándola en odio. Ahora lo entendía todo. – Y si. . . – la voz de Edward de quebró. – Si alguno de nosotros muere por su culpa, yo nunca voy a perdonarte.

— ¿Por qué lo. . .? – Carlisle no tuvo ni que preguntar, conocía muy bien la conexión mental que Edward compartía con Alice. — ¿Viste la visión de Alice, cierto? ¿Sobre la bruja y Demian?

Edward asintió miserable. – Ella podría matarnos a todos, y por culpa del mocoso.

— Oh, Edward. – Carlisle trato de alcanzarle el rostro con la mano para limpiarle las lagrimas, pero Edward no lo permitió. – Edward yo nunca dejaría que nada te pasara, ni a tu madre o tus hermanos. Daria mi vida antes de que algo les pasara a las suyas, ¿entiendes?, daría mi vida. Porque ustedes lo son todo para mi, son lo que más amo.

Edward lo miro a los ojos entonces, Carlisle tenía el poder de la compasión y por ende, del amor, pero casi nunca decía que les quería en voz alta.

— Hijo, lamento mucho haberlos puesto en peligro. No soy tonto, lo supe desde el momento en que conocimos a Ángel y Demian. . . Pero no puedo darles la espalda, hijo. Y no solo porque literalmente mi compasión no me dejaría. Si no porque son buenas personas. . . – Edward dio un bufido, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. – Se que tu no lo crees, pero lo son. Demian no es tan diferente a ti. . .

— Claro que lo es, es una abominación.

— No, no lo es. El es especial, es mitad humano y mitad vampiro. . . Mitad como nosotros, mitad como tú, y mitad lo que solíamos ser. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que es ser un niño de esa edad?

Edward jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ese era justo parte del problema. Recordaba bastante bien ser un adolescente, de hecho, el solía tener el mismo espíritu valiente que Demian había demostrado tener, el mismo. . . temple para hacer frente a las situaciones, aun que fuesen superiores a él. Quizás por eso chocaba tanto con el chico, porque era un recordatorio andante de la persona que solía ser, y que jamás podría volver a ser. Quizás, sentía un poco de celos por ello, pues aun que Demian compartiera parte de su maldición, no compartía las peores partes. El no tendría que contenerse nunca para no arrancarles la garganta a las chicas, podría crecer, dejar la preparatoria y tener una familia, tener hijos. Todo lo que Edward en algún momento deseo.

— Supongo que. . . – admitirlo, aun que fuese de una manera más implícita, era mucho más difícil de lo que Edward esperaba. – No le odio, solo. . . Me asusta pensar en lo que puede hacer.

— Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Pero si te das tiempo para conocerlo, te darás cuenta de que no nos lastimaría nunca. Es un buen chico, Edward. Solo dale una oportunidad.

Edward aspiro fuerte, su padre no se detendría, y quizás, solo quizás, tenía razón aquella vez.

– Bien, lo hare.

Carlisle sonrió. – Genial, entonces vayamos a dentro para terminar esto.

Edward abrió muchos los ojos, de verdad esperaba que su padre perdonara su actitud y su consecuente castigo. — ¿De verdad vas a castigarme?

— Si, te advertí lo que pasaría si seguías con esa mala actitud.

— Pero ya dije que lo siento.

— Lo sé, y te creo. Pero aun así, te portaste mal y sabias que habría consecuencias por ello. Así que lo siento, pero no me dejaste opción. Vamos a subir directo a tu habitación, y te daré las nalgadas que te ganaste. . .

Edward asintió miserablemente, conocía bastante bien a su padre como para saber que una vez que tomaba una decisión, jamás cambiaba de opinión.

— Bien, entonces vamos.

Carlisle abrió los seguros de las puertas y dejo a su hijo salir. El espero unos segundos más en el auto para pensar bien su decisión, castigar a Edward no era de su agrado, pero entendía muy bien que a veces, ser padre no tenia porque ser agradable. Así que haría aquello, castigaría a su hijo por su propio bien.

Salió del auto y camino lentamente tras su hijo.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Haber cruzado el portal sin un plan solido, ahora no parecía haber sido una buena idea. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar a sola, a ser una criatura marginada que nadie tomaba en cuenta. Sin embargo, estar en un mundo nuevo, donde aun que todo pareciera igual, la hacía sentir más sola que nunca. Y todo era culpa de ese bastardo, de Ángelus.

Todo comenzó en 1883, en una pequeña colonia de Londres. El lugar donde macío, donde pasó toda su vida mortal bajo la protección y el amor de su madre. Ellas habían sido muy cercanas, tan cercanas que muchas personas de su pueblo solían murmurar que mantenían una relación pecaminosa en secreto. Eso siempre les dio mucha risa, pues las personas siempre tendían a pensar en lo peor, antes que pensar que simplemente era una familia. Dos mujeres solas tratando de cuidarse la una a la otra, en un momento de la historia en el que ser solteras era algo muy peligroso. Su padre había muerto antes de que ella naciera, y su madre nunca se había vuelto a casar porque, según en sus palabras, quiso dedicarse a criar a su hija en cuerpo y alma. Y por casi 30 años lo había hecho, hasta que esos monstruos viciosos llegaron para destruirlo todo. Ella jamás olvidaría sus rostros, eran 4, dos parejas de vampiros con la sed de sangre más grande que la historia hubiese conocido nunca.

Los vampiros habían arrasado con su hogar en cosa de días, aun cuando las personas habían intentado mantenerse ocultas dentro de sus hogares, donde los vampiros no podían entrar. Pero incluso entonces, aquella mujer rubia que solía ser compañera de Ángelus se las había arreglado para prender fuego a las casas y matar a todos. Hombres, mujeres, niños, todos ellos fueron víctimas de la crueldad del clan de Ángelus. Y aun que ella y su madre lograron mantenerse ocultas durante días, el mismo Ángelus termino por encontrarlas. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde esa noche, ella seguía recordando cada detalle exacto de lo que había pasado.

Había estado lloviendo mucho ese día, y su madre había pensando que con todo el alboroto provocado, sería más fácil escapar. Ella había tenido miedo de que el plan fallara, sin embargo, la confianza que tenia para con su madre le hizo aventurarse a la salir de la casa. Ambas se tomaron de la mano y corrieron hacia los establos del fallecido señor Greendale. Su intención era tomar un caballo que los pudiera escapar de la ciudad, y lo habrían logrado, de no haber sido porque el vicioso Ángelus y su zorra vampira, habían escogido aquel establo como el lugar adecuado para sus perversos actos carnales.

Su madre se impresiono tanto al ver que se encontraban teniendo relaciones sexuales, rodeados por los cadáveres de sus vecinos, que no pudo contenerse y dio un grito de horror. Grito que alerto a los vampiros para comenzar una cacería. Ellas habían intentado correr fuera del establo, pero su madre se había dado cuenta del grave error que cometió, y le soltó la mano, decidida a no avanzar.

— Madre. – ella se giro para verla, suplicante.

— Toma un caballo, vete de aquí.

— ¡No!

— ¡Hazlo Vanessa! – le grito, ella se pego contra su pecho rápidamente. No quería dejarla, quería morir con ella, pero su madre nunca lo permitiría. Ella le tomo el rostro con las manos, y lo levanto para besarla en la frente. — Te ganare el tiempo que pueda. – dijo.

Ella asintió, temblorosa. Y si su madre no hubiese dado el paso para alejarse, ella nunca podría haberlo hecho. Busco rápidamente y encontró un único caballo oculto entre las sombras del establo, se montón en él, y en ese momento escucho el grito desgarrador, y de muerte de su madre. Y entonces las palabras de Ángelus, insultándola, diciendo lo bien que su sangre sabia.

Vanessa no quería marcharse, quería regresar y morir junto a su madre, pero su espíritu fue más fuerte que su dolor, y echo a andar al caballo. Jurándose a sí misma, y a su madre, que llegaría el día en que conseguiría vengarse de sus asesinos, que algún día los haría pagar por lo que habían hecho con ella, con su hogar. Ese fue el momento en que su camino oscuro comenzó, el momento en que su cruzada de venganza inicio, y había estado tan cerca de terminarla, tan cerca. . .

Golpeo la barra de madera frente a la cual estaba sentada, provocando que varias de las personas de aquel bar le dirigieran una mirada desaprobatoria. Pero solo uno de ellos se atrevió a cuestionarle.

El cantinero.

— ¿Noche dura, señorita? – pregunto, sirviéndole un trago y poniéndoselo delante.

Ella contemplo el vaso con desprecio, y luego al hombre. Verlo con esa camiseta negra y el cabello bien peinado le recordó mucho a Ángelus, y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que su cuello se quebrara y su cuerpo sin vida cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Algunos clientes del bar se levantaron de sus asientos para tratar de ver que estaba pasando, pero solo uno, Bob Martin, cliente frecuente y amigo del cantinero, salto sobre la barra para comprobar que había pasado. Puso sus dedos sobre el cuello de su viejo amigo, y no encontró pulso alguno.

— ¡Alguien llame al 911! ¡Deprisa! – grito.

Vanessa tomo el vaso de la barra, bebió un trago y entonces se levanto de su asiento. – No se molesten, está muerto. – dijo en voz alta, para que aquellos con la intención de sacar sus teléfonos celulares se detuvieran.

— ¿Pero que está diciendo? ¿Está loca? – exigió saber Bob tras la barra.

Vanessa sonrió. Vaya osadía de ese hombre al hablarle así.

— ¿Loca? Quizás sí, ¿Qué tan loco te parece esto? – estiro su mano derecha hacia delante y luego hacia atrás. Haciendo que el hombre escupiera un montón de sangre y que su lengua fuese arrancada de sus entrañas, hasta quedar en el suelo.

Los otros clientes del bar se levantaron enseguida, algunos asustados por lo que estaba viendo, otros dispuestos a enfrentarse a la extraña mujer. Sin embargo, nadie pudo hacer nada, pues Vanessa conjuro un hechizo oscuro que se extendió rápidamente entre ellos, convirtiéndoles en nada más que marionetas sin vida.

Todos los clientes del bar se quedaron estáticos en sus posiciones, con las miradas perdidas en la nada. Vanessa sonrió, era la primera vez en años que lograba extender un hechizo entre tantas personas, y lo mejor, es que se sentía capaz de extenderlo mucho más. Sus ruegos a los espíritus oscuros habían resultado.

— Ahora que tengo su atención. – junto sus manos en un esplendido aplauso. – Voy a necesitar un pequeño favor de todos ustedes. . . Voy a necesitar que busquen a unas personas por mí. . .

. . .

Tan pronto estuvieron en su habitación, Carlisle se limito a bajar los pantalones y calzoncillos de Edward hasta los tobillos y le ordeno doblarse sobre la cama. Edward había dudado un minuto en hacerlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estar apoyado seria mucho menos humillante que ser puesto sobre las rodillas de su padre, así que obedeció, y apoyo los brazos en el sobre de su cama, dejando su trasero desnudo y expuesto al aire.

Carlisle recordaba muy bien la promesa que le había echo al chico, de darle una zurra completa con el cepillo si volvía a tener una mala actitud, sin embargo, dado el arrepentimiento y la disponibilidad que su hijo había demostrado durante su última conversación, le habían hecho cambiar de opinión. No le daría la zurra completa con el cepillo, solo 12 azotes como último aviso. Así que dejo a Edward un momento para ir a por el cepillo a su habitación.

— Bien, Edward. Serán solo 12, pero quiero que los cuentes como es debido. ¿Está claro? – hablando firmemente.

Edward asintió. – Sí, señor.

— Bien.

Carlisle levanto el cepillo en la posición adecuada y lo dejo caer con fuerza con la nalga izquierda del muchacho. Edward dio un respingo tras ello, y él le dio unos segundos para que hablara.

— Uno, señor. – dijo con dificultades. Había olvidado ya, que en esa posición los azotes tendían a dólar más.

Carlisle entonces golpeo su otra nalga con la misma fuerza, pero luego del cuarto azote, decidió bajar la intensidad. Pues Edward era más que claro que Edward ya había entendido el punto de su mala actitud.

Tras el doceavo azote, Edward se desplomo sobre su cama, y con la cara enterrada en el colchón, termino de contar. – Doce, señor.

Carlisle no pudo evitar reír, al menos Edward no había sido tan reservado con su reacción aquella vez.

En ese momento, pudo escuchar el sonido de unas llantas sobre la tierra del patio. Esos debían de ser Ángel y sus hijos. – Iré a recibir a nuestros amigos, descansa un poco. – le dijo, Edward estaba ocupado sobando sus nalgas, pero logro recomponerse un poco antes de que se marchara.

— ¿Papá? – le llamo.

Carlisle se giro para verlo, desde la puerta. — ¿Si?

— Lo siento, de verdad.

Carlisle sonrió complacido, pues por la mirada de Edward pudo comprobar que sus palabras eran completamente ciertas. – Lo sé, eres un buen chico Edward. – dijo, y finalmente se retiro. Orgulloso de tener a aquel muchacho como hijo. . .

. . .

Ángel estaciono el auto de Carlisle tras el deportivo de Edward, las cosas habían estado mas calmadas que al inicio del viaje, o eso había creído, pues apenas la oportunidad, Demian salto fuera del auto y emprendió camino.

Ángel se bajo rápidamente del auto para detenerlo. — Demian, vuelve aquí ahora. – dijo, pero fue como si estuviera hablando para el aire mismo. Pues no hubo ninguna respuesta verbal, Demian seguía alejándose. Así que el apresuro el paso, quizás más de lo humanamente posible, y lo alcanzo a tomar del brazo.

Demian se giro y tiro de su brazo de malos modos. — ¡Déjame! – le grito.

Ángel pudo notar que en la mirada de su hijo no había nada más que lagrimas contenidas, y una rabia inmensa. Cosas que él había provocado al decirle lo que le había dicho en el auto. Y aun que estaba muy arrepentido de lo que le dijo, tampoco podía permitir que el chico se alejara en un lugar desconocido, en especial con una bruja suelta.

— Hijo, vayamos adentro y hablemos ¿quieres? – dijo, tratando de tomarle la mano para que viera que trataba de esforzarse en arreglar en las cosas. Sin embargo, Demian no le dejo tocarle, solo le esquivo.

— No soy tu hijo, solo soy un niño estúpido ¿recuerdas? – dijo con la voz entrecortada. Lo que hizo sentir a Ángel mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía.

— No me refería a eso, yo no. . .

Demian ni siquiera lo dejo terminar.

— Calla, Ángel. Ya dejaste tu punto muy claro.

Demian dio la vuelta para tratar de alejarse de nuevo, pero Ángel le puso una mano firme sobre el hombro, impidiéndole avanzar.

— Se que estas molesto, pero no te irás. No te dejare.

Demian sintió como una lágrima de rabia escurría bajo su mejilla. Ángel era un completo hipócrita, ¿pero le insultaba y ahora quería jugar a ser el buen papá?, ni de broma iba a seguirle el juego.

— ¡Te dije que me sueltes! – le grito, giro su cuerpo de vuelta a Ángel y le golpeo en el pecho. Pero al estar tan furioso, no pudo contener su fuerza y mucho menos sus habilidad eléctrica, lo que termino dándole al vampiro una descarga tan fuerte que le quemo la piel, y lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás.

Ángel uso sus palmas para apagar el fuego que incendiaba la piel de su pecho, y luego levanto la mirada desconcertada para ver a su hijo. Demian lo miro aterrado por un momento, antes de echarse a correr y desaparecer, gracias a la velocidad vampírica.

— Demian. — Ángel trato de levantarse para darle alcance, pero el dolor en el pecho no le dejo.

Emmett se apresuro a ayudarle. – Oh, amigo. Esto no se ve nada bien. – dijo, y era verdad. La carne de Ángel estaba completamente ennegrecida, quemada cual carbón. Pero a Ángel no parecía importarle. Solo repetía el nombre de su hijo, una y otra vez.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda! — grito al no saber que mas hacer. Por suerte para ambos, Carlisle ya se encontraba en camino, y al oír los gritos se apresuro para llegar a ellos.

Carlisle se derrapo al suelo, y contemplo las quemaduras de Ángel con horror. La ultima ve que había visto heridas en un vampiro, fue durante su tiempo con los Vulturie, cuando estos habían castigado a un pobre chico por casi revelar su verdadera naturaleza a su familia humana. — ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto.

— Demian, el, el. . . – Emmett ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo, el chico no había mencionado que también era un pirómano. – No sé, se volvió loco y lo ataco. –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

— ¿Y donde esta? ¿Dónde está Demian?

— No sé, se fue.

Carlisle estaba verdaderamente desconcertado, no se podía imaginar a ese chico atacando a su propio padre. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad de Doctor prevaleció y supo poner la salud de su paciente por encima de la curiosidad personal.

— Llevémosle adentro, rápido. – dijo. Así que el tomo un lado del cuerpo del vampiro, y su hijo el otro. Ambos lo impulsaron para levantarle del suelo, y lo llevaron rápido, pero cuidadosamente al interior de la casa. Ángel no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de su hijo, pues estaba en shock.

— ¡Esme! – grito Carlisle al apenas cruzar la puerta. Y ella bajo corriendo para horrorizada lo que pasada. — ¡Necesito morfina! ¡Rápido!

— Enseguida. – y corrió primero al consultorio para prepararlo todo.

— ¿Morfina?, eso no funciona con nosotros. – dijo Emmett.

— Lo sé, pero Ángel no es como nosotros. . . Míralo, el dolor le está afectando. A nosotros no lo haría, así que la morfina podría funcionar.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Ambos se apresuraron a llevar a Ángel de vuelta al consultorio. Pues su cuerpo estaba tambaleando y su ritmo cardiaco, que recién Emmett notaba que tenía, estaba muy acelerado. Lo colocaron en la camilla donde paso la noche, y Esme llego con una jeringa de morfina.

— Esta lista.

Carlisle asintió, por la forma en que el cuerpo de Ángel se sacudía, iban a romper la jeringa antes de lograr meterle el liquido. – Emmett, sujétalo con fuerza. Yo. . .

— Yo lo sujeto. – Edward apareció de pronto tras ellos.

Carlisle asintió, orgulloso de que quisiera ayudar. Su hijo tomo su lugar, y el le quito la jeringa a su esposa. – Sujétenlo bien. — dijo una última vez. Ambos chicos asintieron y el prosiguió a inyectar la morfina en el brazo de Ángel.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Ángel se desvaneció por el efecto de la morfina, pero incluso entonces, logro pronunciar una última vez el nombre de su hijo.

Carlisle tomo el estetoscopio y reviso su pulso cardiaco. Aun que no estaba seguro que habría hecho de no haber encontrado ninguno, pues Ángel era un vampiro, se suponía que estaba muerto de todos modos. Era algo muy confuso de entender.

— ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Emmett.

Carlisle sintió entonces la impotencia más grande de su carrera médica. – Tendremos que esperar, ver si su. . . parte vampírica cura sus heridas, y si no. . . – Carlisle de verdad no tenía idea, Ángel era único en su especie. – Algo se me ocurrirá. Por ahora creo que será más conveniente que busquemos a Demian.

Edward abrió muchos los ojos, no se había percatado de la ausencia del chico hasta que su padre lo nombro.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso?, ya vimos que podría convertirnos en barbacoa si le hacemos enojar. – dijo Emmett, lleno de ironía, pero miedo a la vez.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Carlisle.

— Tuvieron en una discusión en el auto. Ángel estaba regañándolo por haber ido tras la bruja sin apoyo, y luego las cosas se pusieron intensas, y el. . . él le dijo que era nada más que un niño estúpido. Y. . . – Emmett estaba teniendo algunos problemas en recordar los detalles, se había querido mantener ajeno a dicha situación cuando paso. – Y Demian se molesto, dijo que. . . el no era su hijo, y que la bruja estaba tras ellos por algo que Ángel le había hecho y. . . cuando llegamos aquí, siguieron gritándose, Demian quería irse pero Ángel no lo dejo, y fue cuando le ataco con esos. . . no sé, fue como ver electricidad viviente saliendo de sus manos. – dijo, haciendo unos movimientos extraños con los dedos para superar el ansia que le recordar ese momento.

— ¿Entonces lo hizo porque estaba molesto? – Carlisle empezaba a encontrar sentido en los hechos ocurridos.

— SI, pero vamos. . . ¿Qué clase de hijo atacaría a su padre solo por un berrinche?

Carlisle miro sin pensar a Edward, pues el chico y el sí que se habían llegado a armar a golpes durante sus primeros años como vampiro. Ambos se parecían más de lo que querían admitir, y Edward también lo sabía.

— Seguro que no era su intención herirle, por lo que poco que Ángel me conto, Demian no tiene control completo de sus poderes todavía. – Carlisle estaba empeñado en defenderlo.

— ¿Y entonces porque se fue? – Emmett aun no podía confiar.

— Esta devastado – Edward no podía creer que fuese a defenderlo, pero le entendía bastante bien, y no por su vida por Carlisle, el era un buen padre, el mejor, si no por la vida con su padre mortal. Si, el señor Edward Masen le había dado todas las comodidades y lujos, pero su relación familiar nunca fue buena. Ellos habían sido distantes y su padre muchas veces había sido cruel, tanto que a veces le había llamado con adjetivos más que despectivos. — Su padre le llamo estúpido, créeme, eso no es algo que querías escuchar.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón. – dijo Emmett, no quería mencionarlo pero las nalgadas que su padre seguramente le había dado a su hermano, le habían cambiado.

— Tenemos que salir a buscarlo, y rápido. Está oscureciendo ya. – dijo Carlisle, aun que Forks casi siempre estaba oscuro, había muchos lugares en el pueblo en los que ningún adolescente, vaya, ninguna persona debería estar por la noche. — ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

— Ah, ellos dijeron que tenían algo que hacer, uh. . . Alice no dijo mucho, de hecho no dijo nada de a dónde iban. – respondió Emmett.

— Bien, tratare de llamarlos. Esme y yo iremos al pueblo. . . – Carlisle como siempre quería organizar el plan, pero como siempre sus hijos no lo permitieron, en especial Emmett que siempre tomaba su propia iniciativa.

— Le diré a Rosalie que me acompañe al bosque.

Todos miraron a Edward, esperando su idea. El se encogió de hombros. – Que bueno que no les gusta presionar. – dijo lleno de ironía. Luego de un momento una idea terrible vino a su mente. – Revisare cerca de la reserva, tranquilos, no cruzare el limite. – agrego al ver la reacción desconcertada de sus padres. Lo último que ellos querían era romper el tratado con la manada de hombres lobo.

Carlisle sabia que la morfina tardaría un buen rato en el organismo de Ángel, checo su pulso una última vez para asegurarse de que estuviera estable y entonces se fueron. Carlisle nunca habría dejado solo a un paciente, sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que salir en búsqueda de Demian era lo que Ángel querría, ya que si el despertaba y le decían que no habían hecho nada para encontrar a su hijo, probablemente se volvería loco.

Así que todos se dispersaron en sus respectivos lugares de búsqueda, excepto Edward. Por supuesto que él no iría a la reserva, pues aun que no conocía bien al chico, estaba seguro de que no era tan estúpido como para regresar al lugar donde una noche antes, casi fuese devorado por un monstruoso lobo. No, el chico no era para nada estúpido, y si Carlisle tenía razón en sus palabras, y ellos eran más que un poco parecidos, entonces solo habría un lugar donde podría estar.

Así que Edward corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a La Push.

Había tomado la decisión de ir a buscarlo allí, debido a algo que había sucedido casi 100 años antes, cuando él y Carlisle Vivian en Provins (región de Ile de France). No había sido algo tan diferente a lo que había pasado con Demian y su padre, ellos también habían discutido por una tontería que ya ni siquiera recordaba. Lo que si recordaba, es que Carlisle le había llamado niño mimado, que no poseía ninguna idea de lo que era vivir en el mundo real. Y para él, en ese entonces, aquello era una gran ofensa. Pues seguía siendo Edward Anthony Masen, el hijo prodigo de uno de los mejores abogados de la época. Y por ende, un experto conocedor del mundo. Así que había dejado a Carlisle con la palabra en la boca y salido corriendo de aquella modesta residencia en la que vivían.

Carlisle había tratado de atraparlo en el camino, pero él fue mucho más veloz y eventualmente termino deshaciéndose de él. Para entonces arribar a Le Bec-Hellouin (o como ahora suelen llamarlo, Alta Normandía) uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, con casas hermosas y buenas personas. Paso varios escondiéndose en la residencia que solía pertenecer a su padre biológico, hasta que el coraje de la discusión se le paso y pudo regresar con Carlisle para solucionar las cosas. En aquel entonces, su padre no le había dado una zurra como castigo por haber desaparecido tantos días, eso vendría unos 5 años después, pero si se había llevado un buen sermón sobre lo peligroso que era andar solo por el mundo al ser un vampiro recién engendrado.

Fuese como fuese, si Demian y el se parecían, entonces el chico habría hecho lo mismo. Habría buscado un lugar hermoso donde pudiera pensar claramente, donde pudiera distraerse de su rencor, y no había mejor lugar para hacer eso que La Push. Y Demian lo sabía gracias a que Alice y Jasper le contaron un poco de la historia de ese lugar, durante su viaje al centro comercial, cuando a lo lejos habían visto la cima de la preciosa isla James.

Así que ahí estaba, sintiendo la brisa fresca del mar sobre su rostro mientras se abría paso entre la arena húmeda de la costa. A unos metros de él, había una fogata. Con un par de chicos sentados a su alrededor, asando malvaviscos y pasándola bien, y justo en la orilla de todos ellos, apartado, con las piernas abrazadas por sus brazos, se encontraba Demian.

Edward sonrió complacido, había tenido razón todo el tiempo. . .

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Demian había corrido lo más rápido que había podido en toda su vida. Pero toda su excitación por ello se había visto opacada por la tristeza que sentía en su corazón. Ángel nunca le había hablado como lo había echo aquella tarde, si, era cierto que discutían mucho, pero nunca le había hablado con tanta crueldad. Hasta esa tarde, Ángel había sido la única persona en su vida que no le había llamado estúpido, la única persona que había confiado en el, o al menos que lo había fingido. Ahora de verdad se sentía como un estúpido por haber creído que alguien en verdad podría quererlo, por haber pensado que en verdad ese sujeto tan cool quería ser su padre.

Había corrido tan rápido, guiado únicamente por los recuerdos del camino por el que Edward condujo aquella tarde, que estaba genuinamente sorprendido de haber aquello a tan majestuoso lugar. Aun cuando la brisa fresca le provocaba un frio terrible en el cuerpo, Demian no podría desear estar otro lugar. El nunca había conocido el mar, pero ahora que lo tenía delante, estaba bastante seguro de que era la cosa más hermosa que hubiese visto nunca, el lugar perfecto para vivir ahora que estaba claro que no regresarían jamás con Ángel. ¿Cómo podría?, si ya era bastante claro lo que este pensaba sobre él.

Sin embargo, todos esos planes se vinieron abajo cuando escucho que una voz poco familiar le llamaba por su nombre. Giro lentamente la cabeza, y vio que Edward se aproximaba ya en su dirección. Así que se levanto del tronco en el aquellas buenas personas le habían dejado sentarse y apresuro el paso.

Edward también se apresuro.

— No, no, espera. . . vine a hablar. – le dijo. Sorprendido de que pudiera hablarle sin una pizca de odio en su voz.

— Déjame en paz, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. – apresuro el paso, pero Edward corrió rápido y en un segundo se interpuso en su camino.

— Se cómo te sientes, por favor. Solo quiero ayudar.

Demian lo miro confundido, ¿de verdad era el mismo vampiro que solo un par de horas había demostrado que le odiaba?

— Creí que los monstruos no necesitaban ayuda.

Edward por supuesto que se esperaba que las cosas no fuesen sencillas, Carlisle tenía razón, se había portado mal con aquel chico y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias y solucionarlo.

— Mira, siento mucho lo que dije antes ¿sí?. . . Fui un idiota. – dijo, tragándose todo su orgullo de una vez.

— ¿Fuiste?, yo creo que lo sigues siendo.

— De acuerdo, merezco eso. Es más, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero deja que te lleve de vuelta a casa, con tu padre.

— El no es mi padre, ya lo dejo muy claro. – Demian trato de esquivar a Edward por el lado izquierdo, pero el vampiro no lo dejo.

— Claro que es tu padre, oye, sé que no fue bonito lo que te dijo, y si estuviera en tu lugar. . . Es más, lo he estado. Con mis dos padres, he discutido con ambos hasta llegar al punto de las ofensas, y por eso te digo que no debes tomarte tan a pecho las cosas. – A pesar de lo bien que estaba saliendo su discurso, Edward tuvo que quedarse callado, pues el chico se había abrazo inconscientemente los brazos, tenia frío.

Edward se quito la chaqueta y se la ofreció, pero Demian no la tomo, solo seguía mirándole con desconfianza. – Vamos, tómala. Te estás congelando.

Demian no quería nada del vampiro, pero el frio de verdad estaba matándolo. Así que tomo la chaqueta y se la puso.

Edward sonrió. — Eso es.

— ¿Por qué estas siendo bueno conmigo?, yo ni siquiera te agrado. – dijo en apenas un murmuro.

Edward extendió aun más su sonrisa. – Puede que haya estado equivocado en eso también. Hablemos junto al fuego, ¿sí? – le puso una mano sobre el hombro para hacerle ver que en verdad había cambiado su actitud. Y Demian no solo lo vio, si no que también sintió algo diferente en su toque. Aun cuando sus dedos eran fríos, pudo sentir una especie de calidez emergiendo. Edward también lo sintió, pero tampoco pudo explicarse a sí mismo que era. Finalmente, Demian asintió y regreso a sentarse en el tronco frente al fuego. Edward junto a él.

Edward se tomo unos segundos contemplando el fuego, pensando en lo que debería decir a continuación. Pero como siempre, Demian fue quien tuvo la primera palabra.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a regresar con él, cuando se lo que piensa sobre mi? – Le pregunto. Edward maldijo su suerte, ¿Por qué los niños siempre tenían que preguntar las cosas más difíciles?

— Bueno, lo primero que tienes que entender es que a veces, cuando uno se enoja, dice cosas que realmente no quiere decir. . .

— ¿Entonces para que decirlas?

Edward se maldijo de nuevo, de verdad que el chico era inteligente. Por suerte, Edward tenía la mejor manera de explicarle aquello.

— Bueno. . . pues para herir a las personas, como yo por ejemplo. Solo te llame monstruo porque quería herirte, quería que te sintieras mal.

— ¿Por qué?, si yo ni siquiera te hice nada.

— No, yo. . . – Edward tuvo que admitirlo, el chico era bastante bueno. – Se que no me hiciste nada, yo no quería herirte porque hubieses sido malo conmigo, solo. . . tenía miedo de que la bruja dañara a mi familia por tu causa, quería que te alejaras para protegerlos de ella, no de ti.

— Bueno, pues estuviste equivocado todo el tiempo. La bruja no me quiere a mí, lo quiere a él. Yo solo fui un error en su plan.

— Es bueno saberlo. Pero el punto es, que uno puede decir muchas cosas cuando está molesto u asustado, pero eso no significa que uno piense eso de verdad. Mira, yo no te conozco o a tu padre, pero me basto con verlos anoche para darme cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren. Lo mucho que él te quiere.

Demian se quedo callado, pensando en lo que Edward estaba diciéndole. No era la primera persona que le decía que Ángel se desvivía por él, y eso le llevaba a una última pregunta, a una personal. ¿Por qué si todo mundo lo veía, el no lo hacía? ¿Acaso era tan ciego para no verlo, o es que no quería hacerlo?

Edward le dio un minuto para asimilar sus palabras y luego continúo. — Solo. . . solo deja que te lleve a casa ¿sí?, todos están muy preocupados por ti y tu padre. . . bueno, el no ha despertado, pero estoy seguro de que cuando lo haga, querrá verte.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso ultimo.

— ¿No ha despertado? ¿Le hecho daño?, yo no... No quería hacerlo, yo no…

— No, no. Tranquilo, el estará bien. . . Carlisle dijo que se curara.— dijo, aun que realmente eso no era lo que Carlisle había dicho, pero no encontró necesario preocupar al chico con eso. Solo quería reconfortarlo.

— Pero le lastime, ahora va a odiarme aun mas. – las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Edward le sacudió el cabello para que se calmara.

— No, tonto. Claro que no te odiara. . . Un padre nunca podría odiar a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, eran demasiadas preguntas. – He golpeado a Carlisle muchas veces, y siempre me ha perdonado. Y eso que no soy su hijo, no realmente. ¿Así que de verdad piensas que tu padre no va a perdonarte por este pequeño. . .tropiezo?, yo no lo creo.

Demian asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se veía tan indefenso que Edward termino por ceder a su propia compasión, y abrazarlo.

– Shsh, tranquilo. Todo estará bien, shsh. – le decía, mientras se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Cómo había podido pensar que aquella alma noble pudiese ser mala?

Estuvieron abrazados por unos minutos, hasta que Edward encontró el pretexto perfecto para terminar con el abrazo, pues él no era de los que gustaba abrazar.

— ¿Por qué usas gorra? – pregunto interesado.

Demian se limpio las últimas lágrimas de los ojos. – Uh, Alice dijo que mi cabello se veía horrendo.

— Jajaja, Alice, siempre tan dramática. – dijo para sí mismo, entonces le retiro la gorra a Demian y comenzó a peinarlo con las manos. Cientos de años haciendo lo mismo, le habían vuelto un experto.

— ¿Qué haces? – exigió saber Demian, odiaba que lo tocaran de esa forma.

— Ush. – le mando a callar. – Te estoy volviendo humanamente presentable. – dijo con la misma ironía, pero luego de un par de minutos peinándole, una brisa fría les sacudió las espaldas. Lo cual era un signo de que algo debía andar mal, pues Edward jamás sentía frio o calor, o algo en absoluto.

— ¿Sentiste eso? – pregunto desconcertado.

Demian asintió y se aferro mas a la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. La brisa volvió a sacudirse y el fuego frente a ellos se volvió débil, casi extinto. Edward dedico una mirada al grupo de personas que les rodeaban. Habían dejado de cantar repentinamente y ahora los miraban fijamente.

— Demian, vámonos. – dijo, levantándose del tronco y sin soltarle de la mano. Algo le decía que debía sujetarlo, pero no esperaba encontrarse con ese algo tan pronto. Pues apenas avanzaron unos pasos, su camino se vio interferido por otro grupo de personas.

Edward tiro de la mano de Demian hacia el lado izquierdo, pero las personas avanzaron hacia ese lado también. Era como ver a un ejército de zombies coordinados, pues todos caminaban igual y tenían los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviesen paralizados.

— Edward. . . – Demian comenzaba a asustarse.

Edward apretó aun más el agarre de su mano. – Por favor, déjennos pasar. – dijo a la pequeña multitud, en un intento por averiguar qué estaba pasando. Las personas no se movieron, ni parpadearon, o dijeron algo, excepto una. Una mujer mayor que se abrió paso entre todos para enfrentar a los chicos.

— Entreguen a Ángelus antes del amanecer, y serán perdonados. – dijo, sonando como una entidad demoniaca más que como una humana.

Edward y Demian se miraron, era obvio que todas aquellas personas estaban bajo algún tipo de control de la bruja. Pero eran demasiadas, ¿Cómo demonios se las había arreglado ella para controlar a tantas personas?

— Uh, claro. . . te lo entregaremos, solo deja que vayamos a por él. – dijo Demian.

La mujer hizo una mueca diabólica. – No hablaba contigo, niño idiota. Hablaba con este otro chupa sangre.

Edward miro a Demian, luego a la mujer. – Déjanos pasar. – exigió.

— Claro, tú puedes irte. Pero el mocoso se queda. – dijo. Los dos miraron a su alrededor, y comprobaron que el resto de las personas de la fogata ya les rodeaban por detrás. Bloqueándoles el paso. – Mis amigos quieren jugar con él. – agrego la mujer, y entonces el resto de la multitud imito su temible gesto diabólico.

No se necesitaba ser genio para saber que por "jugar" se estaba refiriendo a "mutilar, torturar y asesinar", así que Edward ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para tomar una decisión.

— ¿Confías en mi? – pregunto en apenas un murmuro.

— ¿Tengo elección? – respondió igual con un murmuro.

Edward sonrió y negó con cinismo. Ese chico era increíble.

— Si, yo. . . – Edward no soltó la mano del chico, pero si dio un paso delante de él. – Creo puedes tomar tu oferta e irte al infierno. – dijo a la mujer, entonces todos los zombies comenzaron a aproximarse más a ellos. Pero Edward giro hasta abrazar a Demian y entonces salto, salto tan alto que por un segundo, Demian creyó estar volando.

Edward y Demian lograron sobrepasar a la multitud y terminaron aterrizando unos 10 metros lejos de ellos. Demian estaba realmente sorprendido, y mareado también.

— ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Edward, su salto había sido demasiado abrupto, pero demasiado necesario también.

— ¡Tráiganlos! – se escucho gritar a la mujer poseída.

Edward sonrió emocionado, pues le fascinaban los restos. – Sube a mi espalda.

— ¿Qué? – Demian aun seguía perdido.

— Rápido, súbete a mi espalda. – repitió Edward, y se inclino lo suficiente para que Demian diera el salto para subirse. El chico no era para nada pesado, así que su idea tendría que funcionar. — Sujétate bien, con las piernas también. – dijo, Demian obedeció y cruzo las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos sobre su cuello. – Ahora, no te sueltes o morirás. – y sin darle tiempo de preguntar nada mas, Edward escalo sobre el tronco de un árbol y de ahí pego otro gigantesco salto y otro. . .

Para Demian, aquello no solo era la cosa más peligrosa que hubiese hecho nunca, también era la más emocionante. Pues la adrenalina que el peligro provocaba en su cuerpo, era tan grande que le era imposible no gritar.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – pregunto Edward, tras aterrizar en el cuarto árbol.

— La bruja, ella. . . ¡Haaa! – Demian dio un grito mas, pues Edward acababa de saltar hacia un tronco más alto, y por un segundo, sintió que los brazos casi se le resbalaban.

— Ja, ¿estás bien?

— SI, si. – no era del todo mentira, fuera de la sensación de vértigo que tenia, todo lo demás estaba perfecto. – La bruja debió hacer un hechizo para controlar las mentes de todos. Demonios, no pensé que fuese tan poderosa.

— Alice vio esto en su visión, no te preocupes. No nos alcanzaran.

Edward dio un nuevo salto, mucho más alto que los anteriores. Provocando que Demian se aferrara con mucho más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Y eso casi lo hace pedazos.

— ¡Demian, no tan fuerte! – dijo, adolorido.

— Lo siento, pensé que me caería.

— No dejaría que eso pasara. – aseguro.

Demian sonrió. Después de todo, Edward no era tan mala persona como pensaba.

— ¿Listo para mas?

— Listo.

Edward volvió a saltar.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Ángel despertó en medio de un grito ahogado. Y se llevo las manos al pecho, lo último que recordaba era el dolor punzante de su carne ardiendo, pero ahora ya estaba por completo curado y el pecho seguía doliendo. Pero de una forma diferente, no física, si no, espiritual. Su corazón estaba siendo atormentado por sus propias palabras, imaginando que su ofensa seria lo último que Demian querría escuchar sobre él, la única cosa recordaría al pensar en el. Ahora entendía que aun que su maldición había sido erradicada, el continuaría siendo su propia destrucción. ¿Pero cómo podría cambiar eso?, siempre que se trataba de sus hijos, todo era tan. . . intenso, tan importante que le era difícil contenerse. El amor que sentía hacia Demian y Connor, era tan intenso que haría cualquier cosa por ellos, cualquiera. Incluso ser duro cuando cometían errores, y era consciente de que eso no debería de ser así. Un padre tenía la obligación de cuidar de sus hijos, y corregirlos cuando cometieran errores. Pero al corregirlos se debe buscar alentarlos a ser mejores personas y no reprimirlos con ofensas con el había hecho.

Ángel se levanto de la camilla sin saber qué hacer, tenía que encontrar a Demian, eso era seguro, pero él no conocía ese mundo, aun que quisiera no sabría donde buscar. Llamo a Carlisle, pero nadie respondió. Extrañado, salió del consultorio y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio, pues era la única persona en la casa.

— ¿A dónde se habrán ido? – se pregunto a sí mismo. En ese momento, algo impacto contra el cristal de la ventana. Atraído por el ruido, Ángel fue en busca de la causa, encontrando el vidrio roto, y un ladrillo en el suelo. Entonces, se asomo a fuera y pudo ver a un grupo de 6 hombres fuera de la propiedad.

Ángel corrió a ponerse la camiseta que usaba antes de ponerse el traje de Carlisle y la cazadora que le había prestado a su hijo, pero que en algún momento había dejado por ahí tirada. Entonces salió al patio para ver que sucedía.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros? – les pregunto. Pero no hubo respuesta. Los hombres permanecieron en su posición, con las miradas fijas en el. Era muy extraño.

— De verdad, si necesitan algo. . . – Ángel se quedo callado al ver que uno de los hombres sacaba un arma y le apuntaba con ella.

— Ángelus, has cambiado. - dijo el hombre con el arma. Pero su voz no había sonado como la de un hombre, si no como la de una bestia. Por lo que Ángel pudo deducir que él, que todos ellos estaban poseídos. Y tenía una muy buena idea de quién era la responsable.

— Me temo que me tienes en desventaja, no sé quién eres tú. . . Pero sé que me quieres a mí, así que por qué no dejas a estas personas tranquilas y nos reunimos. Solo tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?

El hombre que hablaba por la bruja se burlo descaradamente. – Tú no pones las condiciones, Ángelus. Si no yo.

— Claro, ¿entonces porque no muestras la cara?

— ¿Me tomas por estúpida?, se que me romperías el cuello apenas verme.

Ángel asintió, por supuesto que lo haría.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Para qué usar a estas personas?, sabes que son humanos, y sabes que no pueden dañarme. – le dijo.

— No, a ti no. Pero no puedes decir lo mismo de tus amiguitos.

Ángel se quedo helado al escuchar que les amenazara.

— Déjalos fuera de esto, yo soy a quien quieres.

— Jajajaja, ¿sabes? no sé si es más sorprendente que tengas amigos o que tengas un hijo. Un monstruo como tú no debería de tener tanta suerte.

— Me llamas monstruo, cuando eres tú quien amenaza la vida de mi hijo. Un niño inocente que no le ha hecho daño a nadie. – dijo, dándose cuenta que esas eran exactamente las palabras que debió haberle dicho a su hijo desde el inicio.

El hombre se burlo. – No puede ser inocente, no si es hijo tuyo.

— No puedes culparlo a el por mis pecados. Si lo hicieras, serias un peor monstruo que yo.

El hombre borro su sonrisa, y antes de que Ángel pudiera reaccionar, salto sobre de él. Al principio pensó que podría resistir el impacto, pero cuando este llego, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. El hombre no tenía la fuerza de un ser humano normal, si no la de un igual, la de un vampiro, y ahora le estaba estrangulando.

— No le culpo, pero tú me quitaste a la persona que mas amaba y ahora yo tomare tu vida o te quitare a la tuya. – dijo con enfado.

— No te dejare. – dijo Ángel con dificultad, pues la mano del hombre apretaba con demasiada fuera su cuello. El trato de quitarse la mano de encima, pero era difícil, considerando que no podía usar toda su fuerza en el hombre, pues técnicamente, era un humano y no quería lastimarlo.

— No puedes detenerme.

Ángel estaba muy tentado a romperle la mano a ese hombre y liberarse, en especial ahora que necesitaba encontrar a su hijo con urgencia, antes de que la bruja y sus. . . ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlos, lo encontraran primero. Sin embargo, alguien apareció y le quito al hombre de encima, arrojándole varios metros hacia atrás. Ese era Edward, luego Demian salió tras su espalda, y corrió hacia él.

— Papá.

— Demian. – dijo desconcertado, pensando que debía tratarse de un truco mas.

— Papá, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Demian, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.

— ¿Estás aquí? – Ángel aun estaba desconcertado.

— Si, papá. – Demian se dejo caer al suelo junto a su padre y le tomo la cara. Confirmándole que no era una ilusión. Ángel el acuno la cabeza en su pecho, necesitaba tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

Edward mientras se encargo de mantener ocupado al hombre poseído, era increíblemente fuerte, pero el también lo era y se las arreglo bastante bien para mantenerlo ocupado, al menos hasta que el resto del grupo también empezó a atacar. Edward golpeo a dos en el rostro, pero los otros dos se fueron sobre sus piernas y lo derribaron. Edward trato de quitárselos de encima, pero lo tenían bien agarrado.

— Oigan, ¿podrían ayudarme? – grito a los chicos.

Ángel y Demian se soltaron, y se levantaron rápidamente para ir a socorrerlo. Aun que Demian no fue muy necesario, pues Ángel se encargo de quitarle a los sujetos de encima a Edward y los arrojo lejos. Con apenas fuerza necesaria para noquearlos y no para matarlos. Sin embargo, los otros dos volvieron a levantarse y a atacar.

Edward se encargo de mantener uno lejos, y Ángel otro. Dejando que Demian se viera obligado a hacer frente al que servía como voz de la bruja.

— No hay punto en luchar, todos morirán. – dijo.

Demian se burlo. – Claro, empezando por ti. – Demian le dio un par de puñetazos en la cara, pero ni siquiera parecía sentirlos, solo seguía volviendo por mas.

— ¡Demian cuida tu fuerza! ¡Es humano! – le recordó Ángel, pensando rápidamente en una forma de poner fin al regreso de aquellos esclavos de la bruja sin herirlos de verdad. Pues como bien había dicho, todos eran seres inocentes. Entonces, pensó en una idea bastante descabellada.

— Podría funcionar. – dijo Edward, que había escuchado la idea en su mente.

Ángel asintió convencido, ambos arrojaron a los sujetos con los que peleaban un par de metros lejos. Entonces Edward desapareció de la vista y Ángel corrió para hacer lo mismo con el rival de Demian.

— ¡Ya lo tenía! – dijo el indignado chico, aun que lo cierto es que no había tenido la menor idea de cómo hacerle frente.

Ángel puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, con firmeza. — Hijo, voy a necesitar que uses tu poder eléctrico.

— ¿Qué?— Demian no se esperaba escuchar eso, jamás. – No, no puedo hacerlo. Podría matarlos.

— No, no. No vas a tocarlos directamente, solo al suelo. – Ángel quería darle todos los detalles, pero no había tiempo. Los enemigos comenzaban a acercarse de nuevo. – Escucha, se que tienes miedo de usarlos pero sé que puedes hacerlo sin lastimarlos de verdad.

Demian lo miro desconfiado. — ¿Pero y si fallo?

— No lo harás, confía en ti hijo. Confía de la misma forma en que yo lo hago. – le dijo, Demian asintió perdido, pues lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Edward había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

Edward regreso en ese momento, pasando frente como una simple sombra, pero rociando agua en el césped y la tierra del jardín. — ¡Listo! – se escucho gritar, Demian regreso la mirada hacia el techo de la casa y vio que estaba ahí parado. Guiñándole el ojo con esa sonrisa fanfarrona.

— Ahora, Demian. Ahora. – dijo Ángel, pues les enemigos estaban muy cerca ya.

Demian cerró los ojos, pues realmente no quería ver que sucedía y golpeo el suelo con su puño, conectando un rayo eléctrico de su palma con la tierra mojada.

Ángel se movió rápido para imitar a Edward, y tan pronto el rayo eléctrico salió de su puño, levanto a Demian por los hombros y brinco hacia el techo. Desde donde pudieron ver como la combinación de la electricidad con la tierra mojada había logrado su cometido, darle una pequeña descarga eléctrica a cada esclavo de la bruja y derribarlo.

Demian mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, pero finalmente los abrió. Dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias. — ¿Funciono? – pregunto tembloroso.

Ángel y Edward asintieron, sonrientes.

Demian tardo un segundo en darse cuenta de que ya no estaban en el suelo, y entonces regreso la vista hacia él y contemplo que todos estaban noqueados. — ¡O por dios! ¡Funciono! – exclamo, genuinamente sorprendido. Y de haber podido, quizás hasta habría saltado para celebrarlo.

— Nunca tuve duda alguna. – dijo Ángel, abrazándole de nuevo y besándole la cabeza con dulzura. Estaba tan agradecido con Edward por habérselo llevado de vuelta, que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad se lo diría como era debido.

Edward mientras se metió a la casa por la ventana.

– Vamos, entren. – les dijo, Ángel ayudo a Demian a bajar, y luego el salto al interior. Edward avanzo rápido por el pasillo. — La bruja sabe que estamos aquí, así tendremos que irnos. Llamare a mi familia para decirles donde estaremos. – decía muy apurado.

— ¿Y. . . a dónde iremos? – pregunto Demian.

— Iremos a acampar, más arriba en las montañas. – Edward se metió en su habitación, y saco una mochila que le arrojo a Demian. – Así que ponte esto, te mantendrá más caliente que esa ropa vieja que usas. – dijo, sonriendo nuevamente de manera despectiva. Pero Demian ya estaba acostumbrado, así que lo ignoro y miro dentro de la mochila. Donde había ropa más abrigadora que la traía puesta.

Entonces miro a su padre, por aprobación.

— Ve. – dijo Ángel, el chico se metió rápido al baño para cambiarse en privado.

Edward empezó a guardar provisiones en otra mochila, pero Ángel no pudo evitar preguntar. — ¿Qué tan arriba iremos?

Edward lo miro muy serio. – Bastante, espero que tengas fuerzas.

— Las tengo. – aseguro, y aun que no fuera cierto, el encontraría la manera de sobreponerse por su hijo, siempre lo haría.

— Genial, ayúdame a ir por la tienda de campaña. – Edward dejo la mochila con cosas en el mostrador de la cocina y avanzo rápido por el pasillo, hacia el sótano. Donde tenían guardadas un montón de cosas viejas que les habían pertenecido a cada uno cuando eran humanos, era como una especie de santuario a sus pérdidas humanidades o algo así. Quito de su camino los palos de esquiar de Emmett, y tiro de la tienda de tela.

Ángel le ayudo, encontrando la oportunidad de dar las gracias. — Edward, de verdad agradezco que lo hayas traído de vuelta, yo. . . Me porte como un idiota con él.

— Lo sé – dijo Edward, tirando con más fuerza de la casa y levantándola por fin. – Pero no tienes nada que agradecerme, yo también me porte como un idiota con él, aun que. . . si quieres agradecerme, sería bueno que hablaran. Ya sabes, aclarar bien las cosas.

Ángel sonrió complacido.

– Lo hare, eres un buen chico Edward. Tu padre estará orgulloso.

— Si, supongo. – Edward jamás lo admitirá en voz alta, pero pensar en ello le hacía muy feliz. – Vamos, hay que irnos. – y salieron del sótano con la tienda en las manos. Uno solo podría cargarla, pero era muy larga como para estar arrastrándola.

— ¡Demian! ¡Deprisa! – grito Edward al volver a la cocina.

— ¡Ya voy! – le grito Demian, odiaba que las personas le apresuraran. En especial cuando se había tenido que desnudar por completo y volver a vestirse. Ya se había puesto la ropa interior termina, unos Jeans más ajustados a su cuerpo, una camiseta de cuello alto que era bastante cómoda y finalmente la chaqueta que Edward le prestó.

— Estoy listo. – dijo tras salir del baño.

— Genial, entonces hay que irnos ya. – dijo Edward.

— ¿Pero y los demás? – pregunto Ángel, pues aun que el chico había quedado en llamar a su familia para informarles de la situación, el no lo había visto que lo hiciera.

— Ya envié textos a todos para avisarles nuestra ubicación. Ellos nos verán arriba, estoy seguro.

— Muy bien. – dijo Ángel, ¿Qué más podía decir?, el no conocía tanto a los Cullen para saber sus estrategias de guerra. Solo le quedaba confiar en lo que Edward estaba diciendo, y haciendo.

Salieron de la casa, y contemplaron a los hombres inconscientes un segundo. No estaban seguros de si había más de esos sujetos por ahí, así que debían ser precavidos de que nadie les siguiera.

– Puedo cargarte si quieres. – dijo Edward a Demian.

El chico negó con la cabeza. – ¿Te importa si lo hago solo?

Edward sonrió, el chico tenia mas agallas de las creía. Ángel por otro lado, no entendía nada.

— ¿A que se refieren? – pregunto

Ahora los dos chicos sonrieron. Pero Edward respondió. – Tendremos que usar nuestra velocidad vampírica para subir las montañas. Solo así podremos estar seguros de que nadie nos sigue.

Ángel asintió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar que la idea de volver a correr con semejante agilidad y rapidez, le gustaba. Entonces se dirigió a su hijo.

— ¿Demian, seguro que podrás hacerlo?

Demian iba a responderle, pero Edward lo hizo por él. — El puede, créeme, le he visto. — dijo, refiriéndose a la noche anterior, cuando se conocieron.

Aun así, Ángel lucia mortificado.

— Yo puedo hacerlo, papá. Enserio. – dijo casi suplicante, pues no quería que su padre fuera a impedirle el conocer la sensación de dicha velocidad.

Ángel no estaba muy de acuerdo en dejarlo ir solo, pero supo reconocer que de no hacerlo, estaría dando un mensaje completamente contrario al que le había dado unos minutos antes. Así que asintió a regañadientes.

— Demian, juro que si te separas de nosotros. . .

— No, lo hare. Lo prometo. – dijo, y rápidamente miro a Edward. Suplicándole con la mirada que avanzaran antes de que su padre se arrepintiera.

Edward arrojo con fuerza la casa de campaña hacia los arboles, iría arrojándola todo el camino hasta llegar a su destino.

– Solo síganme. – dijo, justo antes de saltar hacia la cima de los arboles.

Demian y Ángel compartieron una última mirada y también saltaron.

. . .

La noticia sobre la derrota de sus esclavos llego rápidamente a Vanessa, que había tomado aquel bar del centro como su centro de poder. Su punto de conexión con todo el pueblo, mismo que había aprovechado para llegar lentamente a la mente de la mayoría de los habitantes de Forks. Había puesto en sus mentes un solo y único propósito, encontrar a Ángelus y sus amigos, y liquidarlos. Por lo que las calles de Forks se habían visto llenas de un ejército maligno, que lo destruiría todo hasta encontrarlo.

Aun cuando el nuevo plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, Vanessa podía comenzar a sentir el peso de tanto poder oscuro en su cuerpo. Si, ella había echo un pacto con demonio para obtener la inmortalidad y así poder cazar a Ángelus todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no hubiera una forma de matarla, y esa forma, era la sobre carga de energía mística. Ninguna criatura podría resistir contra eso, y si ella continuaba usando tanta magia, probablemente morirá antes de ver su esperaba venganza consumada.

Golpeo la barra del bar con frustración, y se levanto para mirar por la ventana. El tiempo se estaba acabando, y tenía que hacerlo saber a todo su ejército.

— ¡Tráiganlos ahora! ¡Destruyan todo si es necesario! ¡Tráiganlos! ¡Tráiganlos! – gritaba, haciendo que su voz hiciera eco en el subconsciente de todo su ejército de esclavos. Quienes dejaron de parecer unos zombies y empezaron a ir mas a prisa, y a destrozar todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

. . .

Demian termino verdaderamente cansado de tanto salto, pero aun así había sido la experiencia más emocionante de su vida. La adrenalina y el poder que había sentido mientras su cuerpo se elevaba y volvía a caer, era el recordatorio perfecto de porque nunca desearía ser un chico normal.

Edward se puso a armar la tienda de campaña con Ángel, pero le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo dejara hacerlo solo y fuera a hablar con Demian, que estaba sentado en la tierra del bosque, viendo las estrellas. Ángel supo que no podía seguir dando más tiempo a aquel asunto, y fue con él.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto, Demian asintió. Así que lentamente tomo siento a su lado, aquello era realmente más difícil de lo que esperaba. Admitir un error siendo padre era algo que nunca había echo, aun cuando con Connor había cometido muchísimos, realmente nunca se había disculpado por ello. Sin embargo, Demian fue quien tuvo la primera palabra.

— Papá, lo siento.

Ángel estaba descolocado, de verdad no esperaba escuchar aquello. — ¿Por qué? – pregunto, sonando verdaderamente perdido.

Demian se encogió de hombros, con tristeza. — ¿Todo?, yo. . . – Demian no sabía ni por donde comenzar, los últimos acontecimientos le habían hecho ver muchas cosas. – Lamento mucho haberte atacado, yo. . . – la voz se le corto, se sentía verdaderamente mal por haberle herido, pero sobre todo, por la mirada que le dedico cuando estaba en el suelo tirado. – De verdad lamento que me veas como un estúpido. – dijo con tanto dolor en la voz, que Ángel casi siente su corazón romperse.

— Hijo, no. Yo jamás pensaría eso de ti, jamás. . . Eres el chico más inteligente y especial que conozco, y no me refiero a que tengas poderes, si no a que eres extraordinario, todo tú eres extraordinario hijo y lamento mucho haberte dicho eso tan horrendo, yo. . . estaba molesto, y hable sin pensar lo que decía. ¿Puedes perdonarme por eso? – una vez que las palabras salieron, Ángel se sintió liberado.

Demian lo miro con los ojos vidriosos. — ¿Puedes perdonarme a mí? – pregunto, con la voz aun compungida y una lagrima escurriendo bajo su mejilla. Era obvio que no había escuchado nada de lo que Ángel había dicho, pues era él quien se sentía culpable.

Ángel lo acuno en un abrazo, buscando tranquilizarlo, pero logro todo lo contrario. Pues Demian se soltó a llorar plenamente.

– Por favor papá, Lo siento. Yo. . . No. . . No quería lastimarte.

— Shsh, está bien. Yo soy el que lo siente, hijo. Yo soy el que te lastimo. – dijo, apretando mas el abrazo, deseando que de esa forma el chico comprendiera lo mucho que lo quería, y lo mucho que le dolía haber sido cruel.

Demian tardo unos minutos para calmarse un poco, y entonces hablo, asustado, como si fuese un niño pequeño que sabe ha hecho alguna travesura.

— Pero yo fui quien te quemo.

Ángel sonrió un poco, al menos su niñito seguía ahí.

— Si, pero la marca ya se ha ido. . . Yo te lastime, no físicamente, pero lo hice hijo. Y por eso te pido una disculpa.

Demian se separo del abrazo y lo miro impactado. De todas las cosas que nunca pensó escuchar de la boca de Ángel, una disculpa era la última. Ángel casi rompe en carcajada al ver la expresión desconcertada de su chico, era bastante obvia, pues sus cejas se fruncían en un gesto que le hacía ver aun más pequeño de lo que era en realidad.

— Bien, yo. . . te perdono, papá. – aun no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese realidad. — ¿Tu me perdonas a mi?

Ángel termino de secarle las lágrimas restantes con sus pulgares.

— Oh mi cielo, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.

Ángel le beso la cabeza de nuevo a su hijo, que ya había dejado de llorar.

— Entonces tu no. . . – Demian se sentía estúpido por lo que iba a preguntar, pero supuso que hacerse el tonto con las reglas de su padre que había roto, le podría traer más problemas que alegrías. – No vas a castigarme, ¿cierto?

Ángel suspiro, si, de nuevo se había permito a si mismo olvidar que era el padre, y no solo un amigo de aquel chico. Y es que estaba tan acostumbrado a la vida con Buffy, y la pandilla, que a veces era difícil recordar sus responsabilidades, difícil recordar que con Demian todo debía ser diferente, que no solo podía dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sin ninguna consecuencia, pues era su deber criarlo para ser un buen hombre.

— ¡¿Lo harás?! – Demian estaba en pánico, y es que la mirada de su padre era más transparente que el agua. Siempre delataba sus intenciones.

Ángel asintió con pesar, realmente no quería tener que castigarle, no después de todo lo que habían pasado en esas horas. Pero de alguna manera debía de ser firme.

— Hijo lo hablaremos más tarde, solo tienes que saber no voy a castigarte por haberte escapado de la forma en que lo hiciste, ni por haberme atacado. Eso no fue culpa tuya, yo te lleve a eso. Pero lo que pasó con la bruja en ese callejón. . . Pudo matarte, Demian.

— Pero no fue mi culpa, ella me busco.

— Si, pero tú fuiste tras ella. . . Solo, cuando podías haber pedido ayuda. Conoces las reglas hijo, por favor no me hagas tener que repetirlo.

Demian también asintió miserable, y murmuro la regla número 2 de las 10 reglas primordiales que su padre había impuesto. — Quedan totalmente prohibidas todas las cacerías en solitario. No se debe jugar ni con la vida de uno, ni con las de los demás.

Ángel asintió, no le causaba placer tener que ser duro con su hijo, pero estaba orgulloso de que tuviera el valor y sobre todo, la sensatez de reconocer sus errores. Pero al final del día, seguía siendo un niño y seguramente odiaba tener que hacerlo.

— Eso es, yo sé que no lo haces a propósito. Sé que tu instinto es siempre enfrentar las cosas por tu cuenta, pero tienes que aprender a que eso termino. . . Tú ya no estás solo, Demian. Me tienes a mí para cuidarte, y mientras sigas olvidándolo y poniéndote en riesgo, entonces yo tendré que seguir recordándotelo. Y lo hare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que entiendas que te lo hago porque te quiero. Te quiero más que a nada en mi vida, hijo.

Demian lo miro desconcertado, si bien, Ángel le había dicho muchas veces lo que sentía por él, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera. Nunca había sido tan emocional.

— Yo también te quiero, papá.

Ángel sintió una punzada en el corazón, era la primera vez que Demian le decía aquello, y se sentía tan real y tan irreal a la vez. ¿Cómo es que un monstruo como él podía ser acreedor a un hijo tan maravilloso?, simplemente no lo entendía.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Los primeros en llegar hasta el campamento fueron Carlisle y Esme. Y por su aspecto agitado y desaliñado, los chicos pudieron deducir que no habían recorrido un camino muy fácil para llegar ahí.

— ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Edward

Carlisle lo miro enfadado, pero no porque lo estuviera con él, si no con las circunstancias. – Estábamos en el pueblo, todo se volvió un caos de la nada. Esme y yo tratamos de ayudar a un sujeto que se había cortado los nudillos rompiendo un vidrio, pero luego. . . todas esas personas trataron de atraparnos. – dijo.

— Es como dijiste, Edward. Esa bruja los tiene bajo su control. – Agrego Esme

— Al menos están bien. – dijo Edward, rezando porque sus hermanos estuvieran bien también.

— Si, y ustedes. Me alegro de que encontraras a Demian. – comento Carlisle, realmente estaba orgulloso del cambio de actitud en Edward.

— Supongo que iré al cielo por ello. – dijo lleno de ironía, pero dirigiendo la mirada hacia Demian, y Ángel, que seguía charlando mas allá.

Carlisle hablo un poco más con Edward, para saber si había tenido noticias de sus hermanos y luego se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ángel.

— Hola. – dijo, Ángel se levanto de inmediato de la tierra y se aproximo hasta donde estaba el. Dejando que Demian se quedara sentado en su lugar.

— Carlisle, me alegra ver que llegaran.

— Si, tardamos un poco pues el pueblo se ha vuelto una locura.

— Lo sé, es esa bruja. Conjuro un hechizo para dominar la mente de las personas, y no va a parar hasta que tenga lo que quiere.

— ¿Y sabemos que es lo que quiere?

Ángel miro a Demian, que seguía abrazo a sus propias rodillas en el suelo. Quizás su conversación anterior había sido demasiado para ambos. Pero verle así, vulnerable, le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para reconocer la verdad. – A mí, me quiere a mí.

— ¿A ti? – Carlisle estaba genuinamente sorprendido. – Bueno, eso es un problema. ¿Tenemos algún plan de cómo detenerla?

— Supongo que. . . – Ángel odiaba tener que decir aquella oración, sin embargo, las cosas extrañas no parecían aprender a que debían dejarlo en paz, y a las personas que le rodeaban. – Tendremos que matarla, es la única manera de pararla.

Carlisle no era nuevo en asesinar enemigos, lo había hecho montones de veces en el paso, así que entendía, incluso mejor que el mismo Ángel, lo que una batalla conllevaba.

— ¿Matarla? ¿Siquiera podemos hacer eso?

— Supongo, digo. . . Las brujas en mi mundo tienen poder, pero siguen siendo humanas. Pon una bala en su cabeza o arráncaselas y dejaran de ser un problema. Al menos eso siempre pasa en mi mundo.

— Claro. – Carlisle ni siquiera quería tocar el punto del otro mundo. – Entonces esperemos a que los demás chicos regresen, haber si juntos podemos pensar en una forma de llegar a ella y acabarla. – dijo, Ángel solamente asintió, sin ninguno animo positivo o negativo en su rostro. — ¿Demian está bien? – pregunto, señalando con la cabeza al chico que estaba a un metro de ellos. Perdido.

— No lo sé. – respondió cabizbajo, pues él se hacía exactamente la misma pregunta. Demian le había dicho que le amaba y luego no había dicho nada más. Como si estuviera arrepentido de haberlo dicho en primer lugar. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía apoyarlo en ello, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba?

— ¿Quieres que lo revise?

— No, físicamente está muy bien. Solo. . . esta asustado. – dijo, sin querer dar más detalles lo realmente complicada que era su relación.

— Es comprensible, si nosotros que somos los adultos también lo estamos, ¿Por qué un niño no lo estaría?

Fue gracias a ese último comentario que Ángel recordó que no todo se trataba de ellos dos. Los Cullen también estaban en peligro, por su causa, por algún pecado imperdonable que había cometido en el pasado y que no podía siquiera recordar.

— Lo siento mucho Carlisle, ustedes no deberían estar involucrados en esto. – dijo con sinceridad. Carlisle le puso una mano alentadora en el hombro.

— No tienes que disculparte, fue nuestra decisión ayudarles. . . Y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que esa bruja caiga.

Escuchar aquello hizo que Ángel recordara los viejos días, cuando todo el equipo de Ángel investigaciones estaba ahí para él, arriesgando sus vidas para salvar a los demás. Oh, cuanto extrañaba a sus amigos. ¿Qué pensarían ellos de Demian?, seguro que Fred y Lorne le habrían consentido como nunca, Gunn le habría enseñado a ser mas temerario de lo que ya era, Cordy se habría desvivido por darle una mejor apariencia y Wes, seguro que él le habría enseñado muchas cosas. De verdad que les echaba de menos.

— Gracias. – dijo, ocultando su nostalgia.

Carlisle solo asintió, complacido.

Los segundos en llegar al punto de reunión fueron Emmett y Rosalie, ellos a diferencia de sus padres, se veían completamente bien.

— ¿No tuvieron problemas para llegar aquí? – pregunto Esme

— No, pasamos cerca de casa pero no creo que esos zombis nos hayan visto siquiera. – dijo Emmett.

— ¿Pudieron ver cuántas personas había cerca de la casa? – pregunto Carlisle.

— Uh, no sé. . . unas 20, 25 tal vez.

— Bien, 25. – repitió Carlisle, tratando de no sonar alarmado. – En dado caso que nos encontraran, podríamos repelerlos.

— No creo que lo hagan, estamos muy arriba en las montañas como para que un humano llegue sin agotarse primero. – comento Emmett.

— Quizás sí, pero ellos están lejos de ser humanos. – dijo Carlisle.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron más de lo normal. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Los hemos visto lastimarse a sí mismos y no sentir dolor. Es como si el control que la bruja tuviera sobre ellos fuese. . . demasiado poderoso como para que vayan a detenerse hasta que tengan lo que ella quiere. – explico Carlisle.

— Bien, ¿Por qué no les damos al mocoso entonces?

— Rosalie. – dijo Esme, verdaderamente avergonzada de las actitudes de la chica.

— ¿Qué?, yo no pienso morir solo por defender a un chico que ni siquiera nos agrada. ¿Cierto, Edward?

Edward se quedo callado por un segundo, no se podía creer que Rosalie estuviera jugando tan sucio. Aun que después de todo, no debía estar tan sorprendido pues la crueldad y frialdad de su hermana habían probado ser legendarias muchas veces ya.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruos seriamos si no lo hacemos?, además esto no es solo por Demian. La bruja me ha amenazado a mí también. – dijo, aun que eso no era del todo cierto, pensó que sería una buena excusa para callarla. – Así que si vas a ponerte en contra de tu propio hermano, te sugiero que te calles y no estorbes.

Rosalie lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pues Edward jamás le había hablando de esa manera. – Bien, pero si morimos será todo por tu culpa. – se cruzo de brazos indignada, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

En ese momento, Jasper y Alice llegaron.

— ¿De qué nos perdimos? – pregunto Alice, no recordaba haber visto a su hermana tan enojada jamás.

— Chicos, ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto Carlisle, sintiendo como el peso de la preocupación se iba de su ser. Al menos ya tenía a toda su familia junta.

Alice y Jasper se miraron, durante su corta aventura en el bosque húmedo habían llegado al acuerdo de que no mencionarían nada de la visión de Alice, en principio para no hacer sentir a Edward que desconfiaban de él, y además, porque si todo resultaba cierto, no querían poner al chico sobre aviso de lo que pasaría si mordía a Demian.

Así que mintieron.

— Con la prisa de hace rato, me olvide el bolso en la tienda. Jasper me ha acompañado de vuelta para recuperarlo. – dijo Alice, Jasper solo asintió.

— ¿Y lo hicieron?

— Si, si. . . El pueblo es una locura, apenas y logramos salir sin ser notados. – continuo Jasper.

— Me alegra que estén bien. – dijo Carlisle. – Y me alegro que llegaran, tenemos que hacer un plan para acabar con esto. – agrego, aun que esto iba mas dirigido a Jasper, pues él era el estratega y mejor soldado de la familia.

— Claro, ustedes hagan eso. . . Yo iré con Demian. — y antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, Alice salió corriendo en dirección al chico. Que seguía sentado en la tierra del bosque. Ella por supuesto no lo imitaría, no con esa ropa. – Hola.

Demian levanto la cabeza lentamente y la miro sin emoción. – Hola, Alice. Me alegra ver que todos están bien.

— No todos, tu no lo estas ¿o sí? – Quizás Alice no podía ver el futuro del chico, pero aun así, era demasiado observadora como para no notar la tristeza y la humedad en sus ojos.

Demian negó con la cabeza y se levanto de un brinco. – Eso no importa ahora.

— ¿Seguro?, no te ves bien.

— Si, tranquila. No ha pasado nada. – se paso una manga por la cara para limpiarse cualquier lagrima que aun tuviera. Luego fingió una sonrisa. – Supongo que me tocara esperar a que los adultos piensen en algún plan.

— Si, es lo mejor. – Alice le froto el brazo, para reconfortarlo. Luego sonrió. – Esa ropa y ese peinado. . . Wow, eres como un mini Edward, y no te va tan mal.

— Gracias, supongo que ya le agrado.

— Edward no podría odiar a nadie, es una buena persona. – dijo, sintiéndose como toda una hipócrita por estar a punto de hacer algo que contradeciría sus palabras. Sin embargo, no había mucha opción.

— Si, supongo que sí. – dijo, mordiéndose los labios inconscientemente. Eso le dio un perfecto pretexto a Alice para aplicar el plan.

— Tienes los labios secos. ¿Quieres tomar agua? – pero no dio oportunidad de que Demian respondiera, solo saco una botella con el preciado liquido de su bolso y se la ofreció.

— Uh, yo. . . Si, gracias. – Demian no tenía muchas ganas de tomar agua, pero supuso que le vendría bien hidratarse. Después de todo, no sabían que pasaría aquella noche o si vivirían para saberlo. Así que tomo la botella y bebió. Haciendo una mueca en cuanto el liquido corrió por su garganta.

— Sabe algo extraño – dijo.

Alice fingió no saber nada. – Debe ser porque hace mucho que la guardo en mi bolso. Una nunca sabe cuando se encontrara a alguien que la necesite.

— Si, seguro es eso. — Demian dio un sorbo más a la bebida, pero el sabor de verdad no le gustaba y no pudo beber más. Así que agradeció y devolvió la botella, Alice la guardo de vuelta en su bolso, sabiendo perfectamente que el chico no necesitaría tomar más de ella hasta dentro de 24 horas. Tiempo suficiente para resolver todo.

Ángel, y los chicos Cullen estuvieron buen rato hablando de sus opciones. Y se dieron cuenta de que realmente no había muchas. Tenían que matar a la bruja, ¿pero como harían eso si ni siquiera sabían en donde estaba?, y capturar a uno de sus esclavos mentales tampoco serviría, pues ellos estaban completamente dominados por ella y no decían nada que ella misma no provocaba que dijeran. Así que Ángel termino por decir lo que era evidente que todos sabían, pero no dirían.

— Debo entregarme.

— ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Carlisle, desconcertado.

— Si, si me entrego a ellos. . . me llevaran ante ella, y ustedes pueden seguirnos. Atacar por sorpresa y acabar con esto.

— Es un buen plan. Ella ni siquiera nos esperaría – admitió Jasper.

— No, no podemos arriesgarte, Ángel. . . ¿Qué pasara si no podemos contra ella? ¿O si llegamos tarde? – dijo Carlisle, renuente a aceptar usar a su nuevo amigo como un cebo contra la batalla.

Ángel se encogió de hombros. – Buscare como arreglármelas.

— ¿Estas escuchándote a ti mismo? – Carlisle estaba bastante consternado, era como si estuviera hablando con una persona completamente diferente ahora.

— Si, pero tienen que entender que es la única forma, yo no. . . No puedo permitir que esa bruja siga jugando con las mentes de todos, ni cazándolos a ustedes y a mi hijo. Si este es el riesgo que tengo que correr para mantenerlos a salvo. Entonces lo hare.

Había demasiada decisión en su voz como para contradecirle.

— Además, papá. . . No fallaremos en matar a esa bruja. – dijo Jasper, para tratar de reconfortar a su padre. Pero Carlisle seguía pensando que era una mala idea.

— Bien, pero yo iré contigo.

— ¿Qué? – ahora fue Esme quien casi se muere.

— Si, haremos creer a la bruja que soy yo quien te está entregando. . . Haremos que los esclavos nos lleven a esta ella. Y así, si algo salgo mal, yo podre ayudar a Ángel.

— Pero, amor. . . – Esme no estaba conforme con su decisión, y Carlisle lo sabía, por eso no la dejo continuar, simplemente le tomo de las manos. Buscando calmarla.

— Estaré bien, cariño. No puedo dejar que Ángel haga esto solo, sabes que no puedo.

Esme noto que la misma decisión se reflejaba en la voz de Carlisle, y debido a ello, sería imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así que lo beso.

— Bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado.

Carlisle sonrió. – Siempre.

— Bien, ¿pero que pasara con el chico?, no creo que vaya a querer quedarse fuera de esto. – comento Edward.

— No se lo diremos. – comento Ángel, todos lo miraron sin entender. – No quiero ponerlo en riesgo, no de nuevo. Así que tratare de que se duerma, y entonces nos iremos. . . para cuando despierte, ya habremos acabado con esto y regresado.

— ¿Pero y si no regresamos? – pregunto Emmett. Y aun que todos lo miraron como si hubiese dicho la peor cosa del mundo. Todos sabían que tenía razón, que había una probabilidad, una grande, de que las cosas no salieran de acuerdo a lo planeado. Ángel no respondió nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y fue hasta su hijo, que ahora ya reía por algún tema de conversación que compartía con Alice dentro de la tienda de campaña.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Demian, un minuto? – pregunto educadamente. Alice asintió, y se fue corriendo hasta Jasper.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya tienen un plan? – pregunto Demian.

Ángel negó con la cabeza, mintiendo. – Esperaremos aquí hasta el amanecer, ver cuáles son nuestras opciones.

— ¿Enserio? – Demian no se podía creer que tanta conversación entre los adultos fuese para nada. – Pero papá, no podemos esperar hasta que la maldita zorra decida venir por nosotros. Debemos. . .

— Woh, woh. Alto ahí campeón. – Ángel lo detuvo antes de que cayera en su mala costumbre de querer arreglarlo todo por su cuenta. – Primero que nada, sabes que no me gusta que uses esa clase palabras.

— ¡Pero es mala! – dijo Demian en su defensa.

— Lo es, pero tú no debes serlo por eso. Así que ve dejando las malas palabras ¿okay?

— Okay. – repitió de malas modos, realmente odiaba que la moralidad de Ángel fuese tan grande que no lo dejara ni expresarse mal de una enemiga.

— Y segundo, tienes que confiar en que nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos.

— ¿Sinceramente?, lo dudo mucho.

— ¿Disculpa? – Ángel no se podía creer que su hijo fuese tan orgulloso como para estarle retando en una situación tan delicada.

— Papá, no podemos quedarnos sentados sin hacer nada mientras esa. . . – estuvo a punto de decir una mala palabra, pero se contuvo. – Bruja planea como asesinarnos, tenemos que ir a por ella primero, tenemos que. . .

— Tú no tienes que hacer nada más que lo que yo te diga. – dijo, sonando mucho más duro y autoritario de lo que realmente quería, así se disculpo. – Lo siento, no quise hablarte así.

— Pues lo haces muy bien para no querer hacerlo, papá. – dijo entre dientes. Pero Ángel lo escucho muy bien de todas formas.

— Vale ya, me canse de esa actitud. Ven aquí. – Ángel tiro del cuerpo de Demian, aun que estaban sentados sobre una manta que cubría la tierra, aun seguía siendo muy capaz de ponerlo sobre su regazo y castigarle.

Demian opuso resistencia, tratando de mantenerse entado en su posición, pero era inútil. Ángel era mucho más fuerte. — ¡Papá! ¡Noooo! ¡Solo estaba jugando! ¡Solo estaba jugando! – grito en un último intento por salvarse del castigo.

Ángel lo pensó bien un segundo, realmente Demian se había ganado un buen correctivo para su mala actitud, sin embargo, tuvo que recordar lo que Emett había dicho, sobre que quizás no habría un regreso de la batalla. Y en ese caso, no quería que el último recuerdo que su hijo poseyera sobre él, fuese el de cuando le castigo.

Así que le dejo ir.

— Considéralo como tu última advertencia.

— Si, si. Seré bueno, lo juro. — Demian se sentó rápido en el suelo, sentándose sobre sus palmas por si su padre decía cambiar de opinión y tomarle por sorpresa.

Ángel rio al ver lo que hacía. Entonces le paso una mano por la mejilla. – Ya lo eres, eres un buen chico Demian. – le dijo.

— ¿Enserio? – Demian le miro como si estuviera loco.

— Enserio, eres el mejor hijo que podría haber pedido.

Demian lo miro con ese brillo especial en los ojos. Con el brillo que todo niño debía desarrollar siendo pequeño, al ser amado por sus padres. Ángel se sintió orgulloso entonces, pues después de todo, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo demostrándole y brindándole su amor a ese chico.

— Papá yo. . . – Demian intento hablar, pero se quedo callado de repente. Pero Ángel no se enfado, pues entendía que para él, era difícil hablar de sus sentimientos.

— Shshsh, no tienes que decir nada. – le dijo, haciéndole ver que estaba bien con ello.

— Si, si tengo. – continuo Demian, tomando todo su valor para decir lo que en su mente, y más importante, en su corazón sabia. – Papá, yo nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por. . . – su voz se lleno de sentimiento. – Darme lo que nunca pensé que tendría. Pero. . . pero de verdad estoy agradecido.

Ángel sonrió dulcemente, desde el primer momento en que vio a ese chico huyendo de los vampiros en las calles, se había dado cuenta de que no era como los demás. Se había dado cuenta de que era un alma pura.

— Oh, cariño. Yo nunca he querido que me agradezcas nada, yo solamente estoy haciendo lo que todo padre hace por sus hijos. – Ángel entendió a donde iba Demian. – Porque eso eres tú, eres mi hijo, Demian y te amo.

— Igual yo, papá. — Ahora fue Demian que lo abrazo, y Ángel acepto el abrazo gustoso. Jamás podrá negarse a tal cosa.

Estuvieron abrazados un par de minutos, hasta que Ángel decidió que era tiempo para aplicar la primera fase del plan. – Creo que deberías irte a la cama. – dijo como si nada.

— ¿Cama?, estamos en el bosque papá – se burlo Demian, pero una seria mirada de su padre basto para que dejara los juegos.

— Sabes a que me refiero, puedes dormirte aquí dentro sin ningún problema

— Pero ni siquiera tengo sueño.

— Claro que lo tienes, estas cansado. Puedo verlo. – dijo Ángel, y no era mentira. Demian se veía realmente agotado, física y emocionalmente un poco también. – Sabia que dejarte saltar todos esos árboles no era una buena idea.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Fue grandioso! – dijo emocionado, Ángel supo que no debía ir por ahí, no si no quería que terminaran peleando de nuevo.

— Bueno, Sr. Grandioso. Pues es hora de dormir, así que vamos. Deja que te arrope.

— Pero. . .

— Demian, te vas a la cama ahora como un buen niño o te vas a la cama después de que te un par de nalgadas por respondón. – dijo en su mejor tono de padre severo, aun que en el fondo sabía que no cumpliría esa amenaza.

— Bien. . . – dijo Demian a regañadientes.

Así que Ángel lo arropo bien con la sabana térmica que tenían dentro de la tienda de campaña y se quedo con él hasta que se quedo dormido. Cosa que no tardo demasiado en pasar, pues de verdad que estaba cansado. Solo que como siempre, era demasiado terco para admitirlo. Ángel se quedo mirándolo unos minutos después de que se durmió, pensando en lo mucho que realmente se odiaría a sí mismo si no lograba regresar con él.

Le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza, se levanto y salió de la tienda de campaña.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

— Eso no tardo tanto. – dijo Carlisle, tras ver a Ángel salir de la tienda.

— Estaba exhausto, solo espero que se quede así hasta al amanecer. . . ¿Ya todos conocen el plan? – pregunto, todos los chicos Cullen asintieron.

— Edward se quedara a cuidar de Demian. – comento Carlisle. Ángel le dedico una mirada seria, la misma mirada que cualquier padre dedicaría a la persona que cuidara de su hijo. Una mirada de advertencia.

Edward supo interpretarla muy bien, y asintió. Asegurándole con ello que cuidaría bien de su hijo.

Ángel también asintió. – Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Carlisle asintió, y comenzó a despedirse entonces de toda su familia, y a darles las últimas indicaciones sobre el plan, aun que por ese lado estaba bastante tranquilo pues Jasper era el mejor estratega que alguien podía conocer.

Entonces se unió con Ángel, un metro más allá de los demás.

— ¿Listo? – pregunto

Ángel asintió de vuelta. Carlisle miro una última vez a su familia, le sonrió a Esme, que se veía bastante angustiada y entonces los dos saltaron sobre un tronco, y a otro.

No había tiempo que perder.

Esme vio a su marido perderse entre la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, y entonces regreso con el resto de su familia. Donde Jasper ya daba las últimas ordenes.

— Debemos mantenernos ocultos tras los arboles, no podemos permitir que ninguno de esos esclavos nos vea y si alguno lo hace. . .

— ¿Lo matamos? – Emmett había sonado un poco emocionado con la idea, lo que le gano una desconcertada mirada del resto de sus familiares. – O no. – se arrepintió rápidamente.

— Si alguno nos ve, lo noqueamos. No olviden que son humanos, por lo que no debemos usar fuerza letal. ¿Está claro? – pregunto Jasper. Todos asintieron.

— Bien, entonces vámonos. No debemos llegar tarde.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a caminar, excepto Alice, que se sentía bastante insegura por dejar a su hermano a solas con Demian. Ella había preferido quedarse con él, pero como Jasper le había ver, ella era mejor combatiente que Edward y sería necesaria en el campo de batalla.

Así que se acerco una última vez a su hermano.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien quedándote con él?

Edward se encogió de hombros. – Alice, no es nada del otro mundo cuidar de un chico. . . Créeme, estaré bien.

— Si, pero. . . es que tú te desesperas muy rápido, e Ian pues es un poco. . .

— ¿Hiperactivo? ¿Idiota?, jajaja, Alice todos los chicos son así a los 15 años. En verdad, estaré bien.

Alice suspiro rendida, pero después de todo, le había dado un seguro a Demian para que estuviera protegido. Así que apretó el brazo de su hermano una última vez. — Esta bien, tengan cuidado. – le dijo, y finalmente se fue.

Edward avanzo unos metros más allá de la tienda de campaña, para ver a sus hermanos y a su madre desaparecer entre el bosque. Suspiro casando, pues él habría preferido ir y pelear a su lado antes que quedarse con Demian, pero lo haría como una forma de redimirse a sí mismo por la forma en que lo había tratado antes.

Así que regreso al interior de la tienda de campaña, se sentó lentamente junto a Demian para no despertarlo y cerró el cierre de la puerta de tela.

Encerrados estarían mejor.

. . .

Ángel y Carlisle regresaron hasta la casa de los Cullen, la cual seguía rodeada por el ejército de zombies inmovibles de la bruja. Ángel quería avanzar directo a ellos de una vez, pero Carlisle lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? – le pregunto

Ángel asintió. – No hay más opción, pero. . . pero antes quiero pedirte algo.

— Ni siquiera vayas a pedirme que me quede aquí, porque eso no lo hare.

— ¿Qué? — Ángel lo miro sin entender. – No, no, se que eres demasiado terco como para quedarte atrás.

Carlisle sonrió, en eso si tenía razón. — ¿Entonces?

— Quiero pedirte que si algo sale mal. . . Si yo no. . . – la voz le tembló al siquiera sugerirlo, pero debía ser precavido. – Si no sobrevivo a esto, quiero que ayudes a Demian a regresar a casa. Hay alguien ahí que se encargara de cuidarle.

— Por supuesto, prometo que me asegurare de que regrese a casa. Pero no será necesario, saldremos de esta. Ya verás.

Ángel no estaba muy convencido, pero asintió.

— Bien. Entonces vamos allá.

Así que los dos salieron de detrás del árbol que les cubría de la vista, y avanzaron decididos hasta la multitud. La cual no hizo ningún avivamiento al verlos, simplemente seguían firmes y con la mirada clavada en el frente.

Carlisle se miraron una última vez para darse ánimos.

— ¡He venido a entregar a Ángelus! — dijo Carlisle en voz alta, pero nada paso.

— ¡Llévennos con su ama! – grito Ángel esta vez.

Pasaron unos segundos más en silencio, y entonces la voz de la bruja se escucho entre el eco de la noche. — Ángelus. . . nos volvemos a ver.

Ángel y Carlisle miraron en todas direcciones, buscando a aquel esclavo por el que la bruja estuviese hablando. Sin embargo, pronto vieron a la mujer de cabello negro y ropa oscura que se iba abriendo paso por la multitud. Era ella en persona, era justo como Demian la había descrito.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me recuerdas? – pregunto ella a Ángel.

Ángel negó lentamente con la cabeza, pues no estaba muy seguro de si debía responder. – He lastimado a muchas personas, y me temo que no puedo recordarlas a todas.

Escuchar aquello no hizo más que enfadar a la bruja, pues para ella, era un descaro que aquel vampiro no recordase sus pecados. Así que en un parpadeo, la bruja desapareció y apareció frente a ellos, derribo a Carlisle de un golpe y tomo a Ángel por el cuello y le levantando del suelo, con tanta fuerza, que Ángel estaba seguro de que no se trataba de una simple bruja humana, sino de algo verdaderamente oscuro y poderoso.

— ¡Bastardo! – grito furiosa, y entonces sus ojos lleno de ira y rabia, se volvieron completamente negros y Ángel pudo sentir como sus afiladas uñas penetraban en su piel, y entonces los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Fue en 1883, en una pequeña colonia de Londres que no podía identificar. Pero pudo ver un establo, a aquella mujer un poco más joven, sujetando a una mujer más adulta, su madre. Luego se vio a si mismo mordiendo el cuello de la mujer, y luego a Darla rompiéndole los huesos. Entonces fuego, fuego consumiendo el establo.

Entonces regreso al presente.

— ¿Ahora me recuerdas? – exigió saber ella. Ángel solo pudo asentir, pues el agarre que ella mantenía sobre su cuello era muy fuerte como para poder hablar. Ella lo arrojo entonces contra el suelo. – ¡Mataste a mi madre! ¡A la única persona que me importaba en este sucio mundo! – gritaba histérica. Ángel trataba de recuperar el aliento todavía, y ella continúo. — ¡Y ahora pagaras por ello! ¡Pagaras con tu vida!

Carlisle supo inmediatamente que fue derribado, que el plan completo se acababa de ir al carajo. Así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se levanto del suelo y se lanzo sobre la bruja, empujándola y derribándola estrepitosamente unos metros más allá. Entonces se giro y estiro la mano para ayudar a Ángel a levantarse.

— ¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa! – grito, y tiro de Ángel hacia arriba.

La bruja también se levanto, con el cabello enmarañado frente su rostro, pero furiosa y cas bufando como un animal. — ¡Mátenlos! ¡Mátenlos a los dos! – grito, con la voz más profunda y oscura que Ángel hubiese escuchado jamás, y cuando la vio, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos resplandecían con el fuego de las llamas. Del poder.

Ángel recibió el primer golpe de uno de los residentes poseídos de Forks. Fue un puñetazo en su cara, que para haber sido dado por un humano, realmente le había dolido. Él le dio un bofetón como respuesta y lo derribo, para entonces empujar al siguiente hombre que busco atacarlo. Y al siguiente también.

Carlisle, por su parte, no estaba teniendo una suerte diferente. Dos hombres se habían lanzado sobre sus piernas y le habían derribado. Entonces, esos dos mimos sujetos se habían subido sobre de él, para tratar de ahorcarle o de arrancarle la cabeza, no estaba seguro, solo estaba seguro de que lo atacaban con demasiada violencia y fuerza para ser humanos. Algo raro estaba pasando con ellos, algo mucho más raro que un simple control mental.

— ¡Ángel! – grito, pues por más que luchaba no podía quitárselos de encima.

Ángel le dio una patada en la cara al sujeto con el que peleaba y corrió en su auxilio. Tomo por las costillas a ambos hombres y los arrojo lejos de su amigo. Luego tiro de él para levantarle.

— Son demasiados. – dijo Ángel, contando de vista que probablemente se trataba de unas 35 personas, y probablemente habría más en camino.

— Y son demasiado fuertes. – Carlisle le dio un puñetazo en la cara a otro de sus vecinos sin ninguna reserva. — ¿Qué les está pasando?

— Debe ser ella, les está dando poder. – Ángel derribo a otro sujeto.

— ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?, esto no era parte del plan. – Carlisle estaba al borde del pánico, pues lo último que quería era tener que pelear contra sus vecinos y terminar lastimándoles de verdad.

— Tenemos que llegar a ella, si detenemos su poder, detenemos a todos. – dijo Ángel.

En ese momento, Jasper aterrizo en el césped frente a ellos y derribo a dos sujetos por el cuello. — Lamentamos la tardanza, ¿están bien?

Carlisle dudo un segundo en su respuesta. – Llegan justo a tiempo. – dijo, viendo como Esme y las chicas se colocaban en el techo de la casa, contemplando a sus enemigos y listas para atacar. – Tenemos que llegar a la bruja, usen fuerza, pero no fuerza letal contra ellos. – indico preocupado.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a pelear.

. . .

Edward saco un libro de literatura clásica de la mochila que le había dado a Demian. Lo había guardado ahí como una precaución para cuando no tuviera nada que hacer, como en ese momento. El no necesitaba dormir, y el chico lo hacía profundamente, así que tenía tiempo para leer un poco de su autor favorito. Sin embargo, Edward no pudo prever que el profundo sueño de Demian pronto seria perturbado por horrendas imágenes. Demian había estado soñando de vuelta con su viaje en bote, y luego el mar y la tranquilidad se habían convertido en oscuridad, y entonces en gritos, y luego en la imagen de Ángel y una mujer rubia vampiro devorando a una mujer adulta. Entonces vio a su padre herido, siendo arrastrado hasta la bruja quien sonrientemente le arrancaba el corazón del pecho.

— ¡Noooooooooo!

Demian dio un grito tan fuerte que Edward aventó el libro que sostenía al aire, y se giro para verlo. Estaba sudando, muy agitado.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. . . Solo fue una pesadilla. – decía para reconfortarlo, pero Demian estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera le escuchaba.

— Tú qué. . . ¡Papá! – se levanto rápido del suelo de la tienda y trato de salir, pero Edward no le dejo abrir el cierre.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Papá, ¿Dónde está mi papá? – exigió saber, pero por la cara que Edward puso, pudo deducir que no estaba, que Ángel se había marchado para pelear con la bruja. – Oh, mierda. – murmuro perplejo, ¿Por qué Ángel siempre tenía que dejarle atrás?

Demian se apresuro a salir de la tienda, y Edward le siguió.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto Edward, pues no sabía que mas decir.

— Debo encontrar a mi papá, está en peligro. – respondió sin detenerse

Edward tampoco se detuvo.

— Tranquilo, esta con mi familia. Ellos podrán contra ella.

Demian finalmente se detuvo para mirarlo. — ¡No! ¡No lo harán! – le grito, entonces se relajo un poco. Por primera vez Edward no estaba siendo malo con él, y el tampoco debería de serlo. – Edward, ellos morirán si no les ayudamos.

El tono con el que Demian hablaba hizo que Edward temiera por su familia. — ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – le pregunto.

Demian desvió la mirada un segundo, no sabía si era una buena idea explicarle a Edward la verdad, aun que quizás no tenía otra opción. No si quería su ayuda para salvar a todos.

— Papá y yo tenemos una. . . conexión, no sé cómo funciona, yo solo. . . pude verlo peleando con la bruja, y perdiendo.

— Pero eso no significa que. . .

— Edward, por favor. No sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que lo vi va a pasar. . . Necesito irme, así que si no vas a venir. . .

— Lo hare.

— ¿Así? ¿Enserio vas a confiar en mí? – pregunto descolocado. Estaba listo para noquearlo, por eso aquella respuesta le había tomado por completo por sorpresa.

— Si, no lo hice al principio y mira donde terminamos. . .

Demian se encogió de hombros. — ¿Solos, en una tienda de campaña a la mitad de la nada? – pregunto cínicamente.

Edward sonrió, la frescura del chico cada vez le agradaba más. – No, tonto. Me refiero a que terminamos a merced de una bruja malévola que ahora va a destruir a nuestras familias si no la detenemos. Debimos haber estado juntos desde el inicio, y no estar peleando.

— ¿Y la culpa de quien fue? – Demian jamás podría dejar pasar una oportunidad de hacer que alguien se tragara su orgullo. Sin embargo, aquella vez Edward no lo hizo.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? – pregunto para cambiar de tema.

Demian asintió. – Según lo que vi, estaban a fuera de tu casa.

— Bien, sube a mi espalda. – ordeno Edward.

Demian lo miro sin entender. — ¿Qué dices? – pregunto descolocado.

— Demian, vi como te cansaste hace rato. No puedo dejar que pase lo mismo, necesitaras toda tu fuerza allá abajo. Así que no discutas, y súbete. – dijo irritado.

Demian no quiso seguir la discusión.

— Si, papá. – dijo lleno de ironía, odiaba que la gente le mandara.

Así que a regañadientes, Demian se monto sobre la espalda de Edward. Abrazando sus brazos sobre su cuello y las piernas sobre su cintura. — ¡Corre como el viento, Tiro al blanco! – dijo, pensando que en el mundo de Edward no sabrían de esa referencia. Pero lo hacían.

— No te pases o podría dejarte caer y decir que ha sido un accidente. – le advirtió Edward, y entonces dio el primer salto hacia la oscuridad de los arboles.

. . .

La batalla se volvió intensa. Rosalie había emprendido a bofetadas contra todo mundo, Esme y Carlisle se habían unido para pelear juntos, Alice solo trataba de derribar a todos los adversarios y noquearlos, mientras Ángel les daba puñetazos con la fuerza necesaria para dejarlos fuera de juego. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos combinados estaban siendo inútiles y al poco tiempo de noquear a alguien, este se levantaba con más fuerza y les devolvía al ataque. Finalmente, todos fueron acorralados y Ángel los perdió de vista, pues habían sido cubiertos por grupos enormes de los esclavos de la bruja.

Entonces, dos hombres especialmente corpulentos se alzaron frente a Ángel. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara al de la derecha y una patada al de la izquierda, pero ninguno de los dos fue derribado. Ángel los miro atónito un segundo, antes de que el de la izquierda le soltara un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que le rompió el labio. Entonces, el otro hombre le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y lo derribo.

Ángel levanto la cabeza, mirándoles atónito. Ningún humano debía de poseer tanto poder, y fuerza. Así que corrió con velocidad vampírica y les golpeo, logrando derribar a uno. Pero el otro le sujeto por el cuello y lo derribo de vuelta. Ángel trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero el sujeto no le dejo. Le dio una patada en la cara para mantenerlo abajo, y entonces le tomo del cabello, levantándole el rostro para darle un par de puñetazos. Ángel no supo cuanto fueron, pero cuando por fin dejo de golpearlo, se encontró a si mismo siendo arrastrado por el cuello, directo hacia la bruja.

Ella reía. – Jajaja, el poderoso Ángelus. Derrotado por la fuerza de D'Hoffryn

Ángel abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y si la memoria no le fallaba, todo tenía sentido ahora. D'Hoffryn era un demonio poderoso que reinaba en la dimensión infernal de Arashmaharr, y el maestro de todos los demonios de venganza. El nunca había conocido a uno de ellos, pero Buffy le había contado alguna vez de una amiga suya que solía ser una demonio de la venganza, pues había echo un pacto con D'Hoffryn para obtener poderes y así vengarse de los hombres.

Ángel escupió la sangre de su boca, y hablo. — ¿D'Hoffryn? ¿Le vendiste tu alma a cambio del poder? ¿Eso es? – pregunto, aun que realmente sabia la respuesta y solamente lo hacía para ganar tiempo y pensar en un plan.

Ella sonrió y le tomo la cara con la fría mano. – Valió la pena, he esperado casi 200 años para poder quitarte la vida, para vengar a mi madre. – dijo.

Ángel le hizo frente, levantando el rostro todo lo que pudo. – Bien, mátame. Pero deja que ellos se vayan. – dijo, refiriéndose a los Cullen. Quienes en ese momento fueron llevados hasta la bruja, y puestos de rodillas en una sola fila.

— ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?, son monstruos, como tú. – dijo ella.

— Porque si los matas, entonces tu serás el monstruo. – dijo Ángel, en un último intento por hacerle ver que su venganza no era contra todos, solo contra él.

La bruja pareció pensarlo por un segundo, pero el recuerdo de los últimos gritos de su madre, le cerraron el poco corazón que le quedaba.

— Soy un monstruo, tú me convertiste en uno. Y ahora todos pagaran por ello. – le dijo, alzo las manos hacia el cielo y entonces una nube negra se formo sobre ellos, lanzado rayos de tormenta a su alrededor. — ¡Oh D'Hoffryn! ¡Bríndame una última vez tu poder! ¡Dame la fuerza para culminar mi venganza! – gritaba, hacia el cielo.

Los rayos se volvieron más fuertes, tanto que Edward y Demian, a la distancia pudieron verlos y decidieron apresurarse más para llegar. El resto de los Cullen forcejaban con sus captores para liberarse y ayudar, pero los tenían bien sujetos. Carlisle miro a Ángel, que le devolvió una última mirada cansada, una mirada que dejo ver que estaba dispuesto a morir por todos.

La mano derecha de la bruja fue impactada por un rayo, que encendió fuego ella. Fuego que no parecía estarle molestando, al contrario, le estaba gustando.

— Ahora morirás, Ángelus. Morirás por los pecados que cometiste, por todas las vidas inocentes que quitaste. . . ¡Finalmente morirás! – grito entusiasmada y penetro con su puño en el pecho del vampiro.

Ángel quiso gritar por el dolor del golpe, pero no pudo. Al menos quería morir con la dignidad de haber sido valiente, de haber soportado el dolor que el mismo había hecho pasar a miles de personas, durante su tiempo como Ángelus.

La bruja reía, mientras apachurraba y tiraba del corazón latiente del vampiro para arrancárselo del pecho, y lo habría hecho de no haber sido por el rayo eléctrico que impacto contra su rostro y la arrojo varios metros atrás, obligándola a soltar al vampiro y dejándolo caer de vuelta a la tierra, con vida.

Ella levanto la cabeza tan rápido como pudo, y vio a Demian a unos metros. Con las manos iluminadas con ese poder eléctrico que la golpeo.

— Aléjate de mi padre, maldita.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente. — ¿Osas interferir con el poder de D'Hoffryn? – pregunto con furia.

Demian se encogió de hombros. – No lo conozco, y no me importa. Te metiste con la familia equivocada maldita. – dijo con cinismo y le lanzo un rayo de vuelta, pero ella lo esquivo esta vez. Demian se maldijo así mismo antes de saltar sobre ella, y golpearla en el rostro, pensaba que eso la detendría, pero no.

Ella contraataco el ataque.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Edward salto fuera de las sombras y con rapidez se encargo de los hombres que mantenían cautiva a su familia. Y los libero.

— Edward, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Carlisle.

— Salvándolos, claro está. – dijo, y se giro para golpear al hombre que estaba por abalanzársele. Carlisle tardo un segundo en reaccionar a que el plan había cambiado por completo, pero cuando lo hizo, tuvo que pensar rápidamente en lo que todos harían a continuación.

— Bien, escuchen todos. Debemos mantener a todos lejos de Demian, yo iré a por Ángel. . . Edward tu. . .

— No tienes ni que decirlo. – Edward estaba muy seguro de lo que su padre le pediría, así que no necesito ni escucharlo, y salto hacia donde Demian peleaba con la bruja. Él sería su refuerzo.

Mientras los Cullen volvían a la batalla, Carlisle se abrió paso hasta Ángel, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Se encargo de darle la vuelta a su cuerpo, y entonces reviso la herida de su pecho. El agujero que la mano de la bruja había causado frente a su corazón apenas estaba cerrándose, y el pulso apenas y era perceptible. Así que él tendría que quedarse ahí, y cuidarle de que nadie le matara antes de que se curara por completo.

Demian seguía luchando contra la bruja, al principio había tenido miedo de no poder hacerlo, porque ella era una chica. Pero tan pronto como ella le dio el primer golpe, se dio cuenta de que no era una mujer, si no un monstruo con la piel de una. Así que no reparo en seguir golpeándola en cada lugar en el que tenia oportunidad. Pero ella también estaba haciendo lo mismo, y por cada golpe que él le daba, ella le regresaba uno igual. La bruja había pasado de ser una simple hechicera a ser toda una guerrera en un parpadeo. Aun así, Demian uso todas sus fuerzas, logrando doblarle la cabeza completamente hacia atrás.

El sonido del hueso quebrándose hizo eco entre todo el alboroto de la batalla, Demian sonrió, pensando que por fin había acabado con ella. Pero un segundo después, la cabeza de la mujer fue dando vuelta lentamente sobre sus hombros, hasta regresar a su lugar.

— Ugh, eso es asqueroso. – dijo Demian, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la bruja le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara y el impacto hizo que su cuerpo entero saliera volando metros hacia atrás. Demian grito al caer de vuelta contra el suelo, y se llevo la mano a la cara, comprobando que la nariz le estaba sangrando.

— Jajaja. – la risa de la bruja era demoniaca, pero Demian alzo la cabeza rápidamente para verla. — ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías luchar contra el poder de D'Hoffryn? – su voz era igual de demoniaca.

En ese preciso momento, Edward pasó volando sobre Demian y trato de darle un puñetazo, pero la mujer tomo su brazo en el acto y lo doblo hacia atrás. Rompiéndolo. Edward cayó de rodillas al suelo, en medio de un grito ahogado. Entonces la bruja giro, dándole una patada en el pecho y arrojándolo hacia atrás, hasta donde Demian estaba.

— Edward. . . – Demian trato de ver que estuviera bien, pero Edward no le dejo.

— Estoy bien. – rugió con furia, su hueso roto se había curado al instante de ser roto, pero ahora sí que odiaba a esa maldita bruja.

La cosa se aproximaba a ellos, lentamente y con una gracia que aun que la hacía ver como una dama en pasarela, también la hacía ver aterradora.

– Pobres niños tontos, han ofendido a la magia de D'Hoffryn y ahora tendremos que matarlos también. – dijo ella. Sus manos comenzaron a encenderse de nuevo en fuego.

Demian y Edward se miraron, asustados. Pero en medio de todo ese miedo, Demian tuvo una idea, una que la misma bruja le había dado y eso era usar magia. – Edward, lánzame. – murmuro.

— ¿Qué? – Edward por fin se dio cuenta del estado del rostro del chico, y acerco su mano sobre su mejilla. – Estas sangrando. – dijo, perdido en la imagen de sus propios dedos que ahora estaban manchados por la sangre de Demian.

En medio de la batalla, Alice se quedo pasmada, su visión anterior estaba pasando finalmente. Edward estaba por perder el control, y acabar con Demian. Trato de rastrearlos con la mirada, pero era imposible localizarlos entre tanta gente.

Edward por su parte, se llevo la mano son sangre a la nariz, quería volver a oler la sangre humana, como solía hacerlo antes, pero al hacerlo, su sed de sangre desapareció y regreso a la normalidad. Fue algo muy extraño y rápido, que ni siquiera Demian noto.

— No importa, estaré bien. Tienes que lanzarme contra ella. – siguió diciendo Demian.

— Pero te matara.

— No lo hará, ¡hazlo ya! – ahora Demian se lo exigía, así que Edward decidió confiar en él, lo tomo por el costado del brazo y al levantarse del suelo lo soltó, arrojándole con fuerza por los aires.

Demian maniobro su cuerpo mejor que nunca, manteniendo el equilibrio para derribarla de frente y logrando que sus palmas se iluminaran con energía eléctrica, para entonces traspasar el fuego que bañaba sus manos y tomarle por las muñecas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto la bruja consternada. Pues podía sentir como el poder mágico del chico se hacía más fuerte que el suyo.

Demian sonrió, su idea estaba funcionando. – Tengo magia también, soy el elegido. . . soy más fuerte que ese tal ¿Geoffrey? – no estaba seguro de cómo se pronunciaba.

— ¡D'Hoffryn!

— Como sea, ¡soy más fuerte que él!

La bruja rio de nuevo. — ¿Eso crees?, pues vamos a verlo. — dijo con dificultades. Abrió la boca de una forma tan inhumana que por un momento, Demian pensó que intentaría devorarle, pero no. De su enorme boca salió una oscuridad total que lo consumió todo a su alrededor.

El ruido de la batalla desapareció, y Demian cayo entonces sobre su propia cara, pues misteriosamente, ella había también había desapareció de debajo de él.

— ¿Pero qué demonios. . .?

— Demonios no... Demonio, solo uno. – dijo una voz que Demian no conocía. Así que se levanto de, donde fuera que estuviera y busco a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto titubeante de conocer la respuesta.

— Yo, D'Hoffry. Claro está. – volvió a decir aquella voz, pero no había nadie ahí.

— ¡Muéstrate! – grito Demian.

— A la orden. – dijo la voz, y para cuando Demian giro. Una especie de anciano, con la piel de un color que parecía azul o morada, una barba blanca entrelazada de manera extraña y unos cuernos amarillos, estaba de pie junto a él.

— ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamo Demian asustado, pues aunque no era la cosa más fea que había visto en su vida, ver esos ojos completamente negros le daban escalofríos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada mi aspecto?

— No, yo. . . ¿Viniste a pelear o a charlar? – pregunto, realmente había aprendido que durante las batallas uno no suele conversar. Ángel se lo había dejado muy claro ya.

— Eso depende de ti. — dijo

Demian se vio mas confundido entonces. — ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

El demonio comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y se veía complacido, bastante a decir verdad. — He escuchado mucho de ti, ¿Cómo es que te llaman? ¿El elegido? ¿Un Cazavampiros?

Demian odiaba que le llamaran así, cazavampiros era el término que todo mundo utilizaba para describir a las cazadoras que eran como su madre. Y él no era una chica. – Cazador de vampiros, muchas gracias. – dijo con ironía.

El demonio asintió. – Bien, cazador de vampiros. Debo decir que esperaba algo más. . . bueno, maduro. La última cazadora que conocí lo era.

— Si has escuchado de mi, sabrás que soy único en mi especie.

— Si, en efecto lo eres. . . El niño que nació de un vampiro original, y una Cazavampiros. Vaya que eso no se ve todos los días.

— Claro, tampoco es que haya demonios como tú por ahí caminando. Dime, ¿Has considerado hacerte una cirugía plástica? Porque no creo que puedan quitarte los cuernos, pero he oído que hacen maravillas.

El demonio río sin parar por unos segundos, Demian no entendía que era tan gracioso. Peor, no entendía cómo era posible que un demonio siquiera pudiera reír. – Eres gracioso, niño. Eso me agrada.

— Uh, claro. . . ¿Ya puedo matarte?

— Jajaja, ni siquiera tú podrías hacerlo. Soy un demonio antiguo, y se requiere de bastantes cosas para acabar con mi vida. Cosas que van mas allá de tu poder. – explico.

Demian se quedo con la boca abierta por un segundo, después de todo, su plan inicial de un mano a mano acababa de irse a la basura. Pero eso no lo admitirá, no aun. — ¿Quieres intentarlo? – le reto.

El demonio volvió a reír. – jajaja, sería divertido, pero no. No vine a pelear contigo, vine a hacerte una oferta.

— ¿Oferta? – Demian estaba realmente perdido. — ¿A mí? ¿Qué clase de oferta crees que me interesaría, viniendo de ti? ¿De un demonio?

D'Hoffry lo miro interesado. – Estoy al tanto de que tu padre y tú están. . . teniendo dificultades con una de mis asociadas. – dijo, aun que Demian no supo que responder, solo lo miro confundido, pues él no tenía idea de eso todavía. – Oh por el amor de Dios. – se sintió bastante estúpido diciendo aquello. – Hablo de Vanessa, la bruja que ha estado cazándolos. – aclaro

— ¿Ella trabaja para ti?

— Oh no, ella solo me vendió su alma a cambio de que yo le diera la inmortalidad y el poder que necesitaría para acabar con tu padre. Pero ese es su plan, no mío. Yo no tengo ningún interés en que Ángel muera.

Demian quiso sentirse mal porque la bruja hubiese vendido su alma, pero la verdad es que eso no fue la cosa que más le importo en esa conversación. — ¿Conoces a mi papá?

— Claro, bueno. . . no mucho, pero alguna vez tuve que resolver los problemas de su noviecita. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Buffy? – titubeo Demian.

— Si, si. Buffy. . . linda chica, igual de ingenua que tu.

— ¡Oye! – se quejo Demian, ya era bastante con tener que soportar que Buffy estuviera involucrada en todas las buenas historias de su padre, como para que ahora le compararan con ella.

— Como sea, vine a proponerte un trato. Yo, D'Hoffry me encargare de quitarle la inmortalidad a Vanessa, para que ustedes puedan matarla, y tu. . . Cazador, te comprometerás a deberme un favor.

— Ja, ¿de verdad crees que voy a aceptar eso?, ni siquiera lo sueñes amigo.

— Oye, lo que ofrezco es justo. Ustedes no tienen el poder para acabar con esa chica, yo sí. . . Y además, te garantizo que el favor que me deberás no tendrá nada que ver con asesinar o mutilar. . . Humanos no, al menos.

Demian no se podía creer que aquella cosa siguiera hablando así. — ¿Entonces qué?

— Soy un demonio, pero no soy un idiota. Sé que tener a un cazador como aliado es algo importante. . . Pues puede que llegue el día en que otros demonios busquen hacerse de mi posición, y ese será el día en que tu, mi pequeño amigo, actuaras para protegerme. Naciste para cazar demonios, no veo cual es el problema. – dijo, Demian seguía viéndose confundido pues aun que no quería hacerlo, de verdad estaba considerando aquel trato. El demonio tenía algo de razón, y el odiaba eso.

— ¿Puedes agregar otra condición? – pregunto en voz baja. D'Hoffry sonrió, o hizo un gesto indescifrable con la línea que tenia por boca.

— ¿Qué seria eso?

— Quiero que nos regreses a casa. A mi papá y a mí. – dijo, pues por lo que Adrian, su mentor y amigo, le había dicho sobre los demonios. Había que ser específicos al hablar con uno.

— Supongo que puedo arreglar eso, pero tardare algunas horas.

— Bien, entonces hagámoslo.

— Ha—ha. No tan rápido niño, tendré que escuchar las palabras salir de tu boca, o nuestro trato no se cerrara. – dijo el demonio.

Demian rodo los ojos cansado. Pues realmente no encontraba que hubiese alguna otra opción. Además, Ángel no tendría porque enterarse de aquel trato, al menos no hasta que no fuese necesario. Cosa que esperaba no fuese en al menos 15 años.

— Tenemos un trato. Te deberé un favor. – dijo rendido.

D'Hoffry asintió complacido. – Te contactare antes de abrir el portal. Por lo pronto, disfruta asesinando a esa insufrible mártir.

— Te odio. – dijo Demian, y era de verdad.

Entonces la oscuridad a su alrededor desapareció, y el caos de la batalla fuera de la casa de los Cullen volvió. Demian seguía tirado en el suelo, pero al levantarse encontró a la bruja un par de metros más allá, de pie, su cabello estaba cayéndose y se veía consternada por no poseer poder alguno ya. Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron.

— ¡Tu! ¡¿Que has hecho?! – exigió saber, avanzo peligrosamente hacia Demian.

En ese momento, Ángel que recién despertaba en los brazos de Carlisle, la miro y pensó que le haría algún daño a su pequeño. Así que aun débil como estaba, se levanto del suelo y se lanzo contra ella. Sin embargo, al impactar contra el suelo, se dio cuenta de que ya no era una mujer. Si no un cadáver, cuyos huesos se habían esparcido debido a la fuerza del impacto.

— ¿Pero qué. . . ? – no podía entender que había pasado, en ese momento escucho a alguien gritar el nombre de su hijo y para cuando giro, vio como un hombre desconocido golpeaba a Demian con una roca en la cabeza.

Demian no supo a que vino ese dolor, simplemente sintió la punzada en la cabeza y entonces todo se volvió negro de nuevo. . .

 ** _* Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí están ya los últimos capítulos._**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Para cuando Demian despertó, estaba recostado en la camilla del consultorio de Carlisle. Abrió los ojos lentamente, e intento sentarse pero unas manos presionaron en su pecho y no lo permitieron. Las manos de su padre.

— No, no, hijo no te levantes.

— ¿Papá? – Demian estaba confundido, trato de recordar como había llegado ahí, pero lo único que pudo recordar fue a D'Hoffry, y un poco de la bruja en el patio de los Cullen, pero nada más. — ¿Qué. . . que paso? – pregunto con una mueca, pues una horrenda punzada aquejo su cabeza.

Ángel le paso una mano por el cabello, para sentir que si bien la inflamación había bajado, no lo había echo del todo.

— Un sujeto te golpeo con una roca. Tranquilo, Carlisle dice que estarás bien.

Demian asintió. – Pero me duele.

— Lo sé, cariño. Carlisle dijo que tardaría un poco en pasar el dolor, pero ir a buscarlo para que te revise de nuevo.

Ángel salía a toda prisa, pero Demian se apresuro a hablar.

— ¿Ganamos? – pregunto en un murmuro.

Ángel se giro antes de salir, y sonrió. Con la preocupación de las últimas horas, no se había puesto en pensar en ello. – Si, ganamos. – dijo y se fue.

Demian suspiro, aun que no recordaba la victoria, era bueno saber que lo habían conseguido. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, y sintió la inflamación con sus dedos. No le agradaba sentir aquel balón en su cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que al igual que otras heridas del pasado, sería cuestión de horas para que se quitara. Así que lentamente se acomodo de lado en su almohada, y al girar se encontró con D'Hoffry, parado al otro lado.

— ¡O por Dios! – exclamo asustado, y de no haber sido el dolor, seguramente se habría levantado y echado a correr. — ¿Por qué te apareces así? ¡Casi me da un infarto! – grito, pero luego se arrepintió.

— Tranquilo, nadie puede escucharnos. He detenido el tiempo para que podamos hablar.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Demian se quedo con la boca abierta. – No, mejor no me digas. . . ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Creo que la manzana en tu cráneo te ha afectado. – dijo el demonio. Aun cuando su cara era horrible, sus expresiones eran bastantes graciosas. — ¿Olvidaste nuestro trato?

— No, no lo olvide. – dijo con pesar. — ¿Ya tienes el portal?

— Lo tengo, pensé en enviarlos de vuelta desde hace rato, pero creí prudente avisarte sobre ello.

— ¿Prudencia? ¿Los demonios conocen la prudencia? – se pregunto a sí mismo, vaya que toda esta nueva situación estaba confundiéndole. Y no era solo por el golpe en su cabeza.

— ¿Quieres el portal o no? – dijo el demonio irritado.

Demian asintió lentamente. – Solo dame un par de horas, debo pensar como decirle a papá sobre ello, sin que se entere sobre ti.

— ¿Niño, crees que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo?

Demian se encogió de hombros.

— No creo que los demonios tengan vida social, ¿o sí?

— Mocoso idiota, no estoy a tu servicio.

— ¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?, si mi padre se entera de esto, no solo me matara a mí. También a ti. . . ¿Enserio crees poder contra él?, porque yo lo dudo.

D'Hoffry arrugo las cejas, no había conocido nunca a Ángelus en persona. Pero había oído bastante de él, y la reputación del hombre que había acabado con la orden del espino negro, la orden más poderosa de demonios, era para tenerse en cuenta.

— Grrr, bien. – dijo a regañadientes, entonces puso su mano helada y de piel horrenda sobre la frente de Demian. Provocándole un escalofrió momentáneo, luego la retiro.

— ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? – exigió saber Demian

— Te he dado parte de mi poder, para que abras el portal cuando se te plazca. Solo tienes que pensar en tu hogar y este se abrirá. – explico D'Hoffry.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Me convertiste en un demonio? – Demian estaba flipando.

— Claro que no, apenas soporto tu presencia. No podría condenar a la existencia a tener que lidiar contigo por la eternidad. – dijo con verdadero desprecio en su voz, Demian abrió la boca para responder, pero no encontró palabras. – Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo una dimensión infernal que dirigir. — D'Hoffry empezó a alejarse, movió la mano una especie de agujero de fuego se abrió en la pared. Pero antes de cruzar por él, se dio la vuelta para ver a Demian. – Volveremos a vernos, cazador. – dijo, y cruzo para desaparecer.

— Espero que no. – murmuro Demian para sí mismo, y en ese momento Carlisle y su padre entraron a la habitación.

Carlisle extendió una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Cómo amaneció el paciente? – pregunto, pues era lo que hacía con todos sus pacientes en el hospital de Forks.

— Tengo una manzana en la cabeza. – respondió Demian.

— Jajaja, no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de exprimirla. – dijo Carlisle, aun que por la mirada aterrada del chico se dio cuenta de que quizás "exprimir" no había sido una buena palabra. Así que se puso serio de nuevo. – Vamos a revisarte, ¿sí?

Carlisle reviso las pupilas de Demian con una linterna, para ver que no hubiese hemorragia o daño interno, luego le tomo la cabeza firmemente con ambas manos y lentamente la movió en círculos, para comprobar la movilidad. Demian se sentía como un muñeco de plástico que era manipulado, pero supo a bien entender que todo aquello, por muy incomodo que fuera, era por su propio bienestar.

Carlisle finalmente termino.

— Bien, no pareces tener ningún daño de cuidado. Revisare las radiografías para estar seguro. – dijo el vampiro y se alejo.

— ¿Radiografías? ¿Cuándo me tomaron radiografías? – pregunto Demian

Ángel se acerco de vuelta a la cama. – Estuviste inconsciente un buen rato, hijo. – dijo, y luego regreso la vista hacia el frente. Donde Carlisle observaba las radiografías con ayuda de un negatoscopio.

Demian no pudo levantar mucho la cabeza por el dolor, pero si lo suficiente para ver el objeto iluminado y las radiografías de su cabeza.

— Wow, ¿esa cosa gigantesca es mi cabeza? – pregunto desconcertado.

Carlisle sonrió, solo ese chico podía tener la capacidad de encontrar gracia en momentos como aquel.

— Si, es tu cabeza. Se ve así por la inflamación, pero la parte buena es que tus poderes de curación se están encargando de lidiar con ello.

— ¿Y la mala? – pregunto Ángel, había tratado con doctores antes como para saber que siempre había dos lados en la moneda.

— La mala es que la cabeza podría dolerle mucho en las siguientes horas. Pero no es nada para alarmarnos, es algo normal. El dolor indicara que la inflamación está cediendo y los tejidos vuelven a su lugar. – explico con alma.

Ángel miraba consternado a su hijo, odiándose por haberle protegido de semejante lesión. Luego miro a Carlisle de vuelta. – ¿Qué puedo hacer? – le pregunto.

— Voy a recetar un antiinflamatorio y un analgésico. Eso y unos días de descanso deberán bastar.

— Bien. – Ángel sonaba un poco mas aliviado ya.

— Claro, podre descansar cuando volvamos a casa. – dijo Demian, los dos hombres le miraron como si estuviera loco. – Oigan, no me golpee tan fuerte como para volverme loco ¿sí?, simplemente me. . . metí a la mente de la bruja antes de. . . bueno, de lo que fuera que le pasara y obtuve el hechizo para volver a casa.

Ángel y Carlisle compartieron otra mirada, desconcertados.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – exigió saber Ángel.

— Tú ya lo sabes. – respondió Demian de malos modos, pero la mirada enfadada de su padre le hizo ver que caminaba por una línea muy delgada. – Oh vamos, papá. Me metí en su cabeza y busque el hechizo. No es como que no lo haya hecho nunca.

— No, pero una cosa es que entres a mi cabeza. Yo soy tu padre, y otra que puedas entrar a la de cualquiera. Dime. . . ¿Lo habías hecho antes? – pregunto, y por su tono de voz, Demian pudo deducir que estaba aterrado.

— No, solo contigo. – admitió, quizás haber dicho aquella mentira iba a resultar más problemático que beneficioso para ambos.

— ¿Y entonces como supiste como entrar a su cabeza? – volvió a preguntar, era claro que sus habilidades como detective jamás desaparecían. Por suerte, Demian era un genio inventando excusas.

— No sé, solo la toque y paso. No sé por qué haces tanto drama, papá.

— ¿Disculpa? Jovencito no. . .

Carlisle decidió interferir antes de que ambos se arrancaran la cabeza. – Bien, vamos a calmarnos un minuto ¿sí? – los chicos se quedaron callados, y le miraron expectantes. Pero él no sabía que decir, no realmente, pues no había esperado que fuera tan fácil el hacerlos callar. – Bueno. . . Demian, ¿Por qué no nos dices que fue exactamente lo que paso?

Demian suspiro, realmente odiaba a Carlisle en ese momento. Ahora tendría que inventar una mentira más creíble, o tal vez no. – Creo que tiene que tiene que ver con este lugar. . . con este mundo. Mis poderes aquí son diferentes, yo. . . te vi morir, vi como te arrancaba el corazón papá. En mis sueños, y fue tan real, fue. . .

Ángel palideció en un instante, realmente pensando lo terrible que debió de ser para su hijo haber visto semejante cosa. — ¿Cómo cuando te perdiste y me dejaste ver en dónde estabas?

Demian asintió. – Exactamente así, fue tan real. . . como estar viéndolo en vivo, y luego. . . en la batalla. . . ella y yo nos conectamos. No sé cómo, o porque, pero. . . pero vi dentro de su mente, vi su. . . oscuridad y luego. . . – dijo, sabía que sus palabras eran una completa mentira, pero no quería pensar lo que Ángel le haría si se enteraba de la verdad. – El hechizo, no es difícil. Yo. . . yo se que podría hacerlo.

— Woh, woh. Demian estamos hablando de magia real aquí, no de unos simples rayos eléctricos. – dijo Ángel, aun sonando molesto.

— Wow, gracias por el apoyo, papá. – dijo igual de molesto. — Pero no pretendía usar mis rayos. Pretendo usar magia.

Ángel sonrió, ahora si pensando que todo aquello era debido al golpe. – Hijo, tú no tienes magia. – le dijo.

Demian arrugo el semblante.

– Claro que la tengo, soy nieto de un brujo. Y no de cualquiera, ¿lo olvidaste?

Ángel se paso una mano por el rostro, buscando una forma simple de explicarle y quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza. – Hijo, no funciona así, no porque tu abuelo. . .

Demian puso los ojos en blanco, realmente se estaba cansado de que Ángel nunca quisiera confiar en él. – Solo dame una oportunidad, papá. Por favor, no tienes nada que perder y si no funciona admitiré que tienes la razón y que no soy Harry Potter ¿ok?

Ángel lo considero por un segundo, después de todo, no era una mala idea. Además, seguían teniendo el plan de Carlisle, de buscar a un vampiro que si poseyera dicha habilidad.

— Bien, después de la cena. – dijo rendido.

— Bien por mí. – repitió Demian. No podía esperar a ver la expresión que el rostro de su padre tendría cuando viera al portal abrirse.

Así que Demian se pasó todo el día recostado en esa camilla, descansando y más tarde, Ángel le llevo de cenar a la habitación. Pues no quiso que se levantara para ir a la cocina siquiera, Demian había discutido un poco sobre eso, y sobre que le dejara tomar la cuchara por su propia mano, pero una advertencia de recibir un par de nalgadas si seguía protestando, lo hizo callar y aceptar que su padre le diera de comer aquella sopa de pollo en la boca. Luego de eso, no se hablaron mucho. Pues ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, Demian tenía miedo de terminar diciendo algo incoherente que hiciera a su padre sospechar de sus mentiras, y Ángel bueno, realmente tenía miedo de dejarle ver de nuevo que le temía al hecho de poder ayudarle con sus poderes. Así que solo podía esperar que el chico tuviera razón, y todo ese. . . aumento de poder fuese debido al mundo en el que estaban, y no algo permanente.

Por suerte para su incómoda situación, llamaron a la puerta. Ángel se levanto de su asiento y fue abrir. Encontrando a Carlisle, Edward y Alice tras ella. Era bastante obvio que estaban deseosos de ver si lo que Demian había dicho era cierto o no.

— Pasen. – Ángel se aparto de la puerta y los dejo entrar.

— ¿Mono araña, como te sientes? – pregunto Edward.

— Chupa sangre, pensé que no habías sobrevivido a la pelea. – dijo lleno de ironía.

Edward rio ante su frescura. – Pues no fui yo quien tuvo un round contra la piedra malvada. – dijo con la misma ironía.

Demian rio, dándose cuenta muy bien de porque todos estaban ahí.

— ¿Papá? ¿Ya puedo hacerlo? – pregunto obedientemente. Ángel no estaba seguro, pero asintió y corrió para ayudarle a levantarse antes de que lo hiciera por su cuenta y fuese a lastimarse más.

Era la primera vez en todo el día que Demian se apoyaba sobre sus pies, así que hizo una mueca en cuanto sintió como moverse provocaba que la cabeza le doliera. Ya no le dolía tanto como cuando despertó, pero el malestar persistía.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto Ángel.

— Sip, confía en mí. – rogo el chico, Ángel asintió.

Así que Demian se quedo de pie un segundo, haciendo justo lo que D'Hoffry había dicho. Pensando en todo lo que amaba de su hogar, los recuerdos de las calles de Woodstock con su fallecido hermano, las risas en los pasillos de la escuela con sus amigos, incluso las horas de estudio con Adrian, su mentor. Estiro la mano hacia arriba y la movió lentamente, y entonces el portal comenzó a abrirse sobre la pared de la izquierda.

Todos miraron atónitos la hermosa luz dorada que iluminaba la pared, en especial Ángel, quien nunca reyo realmente que aquello fuera posible.

Demian giro lentamente a verlos, sonriente. — ¡Lo hice! ¡¿Ven?! ¡Lo hice! – dijo entusiasmado, y de haber podido seguramente habría saltado de la emoción.

— Lo vemos. – murmuro Alice, aun perdida en lo que tenían enfrente.

— ¿Papá? – Demian no estará contento hasta que su padre lo admitiera.

Ángel quería decirle que no, que todo era una alucinación colectiva de sus mentes, pero sabía muy bien que tendría que reconocerlo. Su hijo si poseía poderes de brujo, y si llegaba a conservarlos en su mundo. . . bueno, eso no haría que dejara de amarlo como lo hacía, simplemente le daría más preocupaciones, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Así que se esforzó en sonreírle.

— Lo hiciste, hijo. Estoy orgulloso.

Demian sonrió espléndidamente, pues no esperaba escuchar aquello.

— Entonces. . . esta será la despedida. – Dijo Carlisle, con algo de nostalgia en la voz.

Pronto, el resto del clan Cullen llego hasta el consultorio para despedir a sus amigos. Demian se despidió primer de Esme, dándole las gracias por haberle tratado bien y ella le había abrazado y dicho que había sido maravilloso conocerle. Luego se despidió brevemente de Rosalie, pues era evidente que se seguían desagradando y quizás así seria para la eternidad. Con Jasper no tuvo que mantener su distancia aquella vez, pues se habían podido dar la mano y este le había dicho que su aroma era especial. Demian dudo un segundo en como debería interpretar eso, pero al final decidió tomarlo como un muy extraño cumplido. Luego, llego el turno de decir adiós a Alice. Quien mantenía una expresión seria, para ocultar que en verdad le afectaba tener que decirle adiós.

Alice le subió el cierre de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

— Solo espero que conserves el estilo, ¿okay? – le dijo, Demian sonrió sorprendido de su comentario y la abrazo. Eso la conmovió mucho, pero aguanto las ganas de quebrarse y mantener el estilo. – Cuídate mucho, tienes potencial. – dijo ella.

Demian se despego del abrazo. – Tu también. – le guiño el ojo y entonces alguien lo levanto por detrás. – Emmett, mi cuello. – le recordó, Emmett se sintió como un estúpido y de inmediato lo puso en el suelo.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Lo olvide. No te lastime, ¿verdad? – Emmett sonaba realmente compungido. Demian se burlo.

— Jajaja, eres un tonto. Solo cállate y abrázame. – le dijo, Emmett sonrió de esa forma especial que solo él podía, y le abrazo. Demian pronto se arrepintió de ello, pues hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo verdaderamente grandes que eran sus brazos. – Vale, vale. No seamos unas niñas. – le dijo, y Emmett le soltó, riendo.

— Bueno, eso será difícil. Tú ya eres una. – ahora los dos rieron un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de que era la última vez que se verían. – Enserio, eres un buen chico Ian. Fue agradable conocerte. – dijo Emmett, y puso su puño al frente como despedida. Demian choco el suyo contra él.

— A ti también, osito. – Demian no pudo dejarlo pasar.

— Jajaja, ya lárgate.

Demian avanzo entonces hacia Edward, que estaba recargado en la pared. Con esos ojos profundos mirándoles a todos.

— Por favor, dime que no vas a llorar. – le dijo.

Edward sonrió, como nunca había visto que hiciera. – Claro que no, por fin voy a dejar de ver tu horrenda cara. – dijo lleno de ironía.

— Ja, ¿enserio no puedes cerrar la boca ni cuándo vamos a despedirnos?

— No, me vería gracioso si lo hiciera.

— Jajaja, ya lo creo.

Edward pasó de la sonrisa a la seriedad en un segundo. – Cuídate mucho, chico. Me dolería saber que algo malo te paso. – dijo. Demian supo entender que para Edward las cosas con los sentimientos eran más difíciles, no tanto como con esa tal Rosalie, pero lo eran. Así que se acerco y le abrazo.

— Gracias, Edward. – le dijo, no queriendo entrar en detalles, pues la verdad es que también a él le costaría admitir lo mucho que Edward le ayudo.

Edward se quedo con los brazos colgados por unos segundos, pero luego se permitió poner las palmas levemente sobre la espalda del chico. La verdad es que le agradaba bastante, y tener que dejarle ir cuando apenas empezaban a ser amigos, bueno, era algo doloroso para él.

— Anda ya, no querrás perder el autobús a casa. – dijo con ironía. Demian se soltó del abrazo y lo miro una última vez antes de alejarse.

Ángel solo había dicho gracias a los chicos, y se había concentrado mas en hablar con Carlisle, quien le había anotado en un papel los medicamentos que tendría que darle a Demian para la inflación de su cabeza y se la había pasado dándole conejos de cuidados.

— Y si le da fiebre, no debes preocuparte es un efecto secundario de los antiinflamatorios, pero si se pone azul. . . ¿Qué? – Carlisle se quedo callado de repente, pues la expresión de Ángel era muy graciosa. Estaba conteniendo la risa.

— Carlisle se que hacer, no te preocupes.

— Lo sé, es que mi parte Doctoral no puede dejar de preocuparse.

Ángel le puso una mano en el hombro. – Gracias, Carlisle. Por todo lo que lo hiciste por nosotros, eres un buen hombre.

Carlisle sonrió y estiro la mano. Ángel la estrecho encantado.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, me alegra mucho que puedan regresar a casa. . . Cuida mucho a ese chico, es de los buenos.

— Lo sé, igual tus hijos. Cuídense mucho.

— Lo haremos.

Los hombres se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un segundo, agradecidos por haberse conocido. Ninguno de los dos era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero sus miradas eran suficientes. Entonces, Demian llego para interrumpirlos.

— Gracias por todo, Carlisle. Me agrado conocerte. – dijo el chico.

Carlisle lo abrazo. – Y a mí, pórtate bien con tu padre ¿sí?

— Pff, que va. – dijo lleno de ironía.

— Demian. – advirtió con la risa contenido Ángel. Aun así Demian asintió a la petición de Carlisle. – Mejor nos vamos, antes de que te pongas revoltoso. – agrego, puso una mano en la espalda del chico y lo impulso a caminar hacia el portal. Se quedaron parados ahí por un segundo, y giraron a ver a los Cullen una última vez para terminar la despedida. Entonces, Ángel le tomo de la mano y cruzaron el portal.

— Buen viaje, amigos. . . – murmuro Carlisle. Seguro de que jamás los olvidarían.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Ángel y Demian aparecieron de vuelta en la sala de la casa. El lugar que Demian había tenido en mente al abrir el portal. Echaron un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que si estaban en su casa, y entonces se miraron. Sonrientes.

— ¿Lo hicimos? – pregunto Demian.

— Lo hicimos. – respondió sonriente Ángel, entonces el chico le abrazo. Emocionado.

— ¡Lo hicimos, papá! ¡Volvimos! – decía Demian, no podía contener la emoción, pues no solo era porque había logrado hacer un conjuro por su cuenta, si no porque realmente había perdido la esperanza, y había llegado a creer que jamás regresaría ahí, a su hogar. Pero ahora entendía que fue estúpido pensar así, que siempre encontrarían la manera de volver. Ángel por su parte, lo pego más a su pecho, agradecido de no haberlo perdido durante su aventura oscura, y prometiéndose a sí mismo que aquella sería la última vez que dudaría de su hijo. Lo amaba, y eso jamás cambiaria.

As que los dos se sentaron en el sofá, Demian recostó la cabeza sobre el regazo de Ángel, quien había encendido el televisor para que juntos disfrutaran de un partido completo de hockey de los Flyers, el equipo favorito de su padre. Cuando este término, simplemente se quedaron ahí sentados, apreciando su hogar.

Demian hizo un gesto que índico a Ángel que tenía sueño.

— ¿Quieres irte ya a la cama? – le pregunto, pero Demian negó con la cabeza, aun que su ojos decían una respuesta completamente diferente. — Vamos. Te vendrá bien estar en tu cama, hijo. – le animo.

Demian supo que su padre no le dejaría en paz, así que mejor se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. Ángel le siguió, lo vio subirse a la cama lentamente y luego el mismo se sentó en ella. Le pasó una mano por los cabellos de la frente y le sonrió.

— Llamare a Adrian para contarle lo que paso, debe estar preocupado por nosotros.

— Si, ¿puedo llamar a mis amigos también?, creo que les diré que estoy enfermo.

— Buena idea, pero hazlo mañana ¿sí?, ahora quiero que descanses.

— Okay. – dijo con una mueca que Ángel no supo cómo interpretar.

— Bien, descansa un poco. — Le dio un beso en la frente, y se levanto para salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, Demian decidió que no podía seguir sufriendo con la incertidumbre que le aquejaba desde la noche anterior.

— ¿Papá? – le llamo en apenas un murmuro, Ángel giro para verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? – pregunto, dejando ver claramente sus preocupaciones iniciales.

Demian lo miro sin entender porque decía eso. — No, no es eso.

— ¿Quieres vomitar?

Demian arrugo más el semblante. — No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Uh, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en las montañas? – pregunto con la misma mueca de antes. Ahora si Ángel lo entendió todo muy bien, y no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo estuviera más preocupado por eso, que por su recuperación?

— Hijo, eso puede esperar. – le dijo, ocultando su enfado real.

— Papá, yo no creo poder descansar sabiendo que. . . – no sabía ni como decirlo, se sentía avergonzado de ser un adolescente a punto de encontrarse en aquella posición. — Bueno, que me vas a castigar. ¿Enserio no podemos acabarlo de una vez?

Ángel se paso una mano por la cara, exasperado. Realmente no esperaba provocar una reacción a si en su hijo con su última conversación, y ahora tampoco podría soportar pensar que pasaría la noche aterrado por su causa. Así que realmente no veía que hubiera mucha opción. — Bien, arriba. – dijo, Demian se levanto lentamente de la cama de nuevo.

Ángel tomo asiento sobre la cama, le desabrocho y bajo los pantalones hasta los tobillos, y cuidadosamente lo recostó sobre su regazo. Demian cerró los ojos un segundo, preparándose a sí mismo para lo que vendría.

Ángel levanto la mano, y la dejo caer una docena de veces con fuerza medida, sobre el trasero de su hijo.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Demian abrió mucho los ojos al sentir la palma de su padre contra su trasero, Ángel jamás le había pegado con esa fuerza y no quería imaginarse como terminaría aquello. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Ángel le puso de pie.

— ¿Es todo? – pregunto sorprendido.

Ángel asintió. Una noche antes le habría dado una zurra completa por sus travesuras, pero ahora, luego de todo lo que habían pasado en ese día, se había dado cuenta de que no hacía falta más castigo. — ¿Quieres más? – pregunto con ironía.

— No, no, por favor. – rogaba Demian, y se apresuro para ponerse de nuevo los pantalones en su lugar. Ángel le dio entonces otra nalgada, más leve esta vez.

— A la cama ya. – ordeno, avanzo ahora si hasta la salida. Desde donde pudo escuchar una última frase de su niño. Una que le robo una sonrisa.

— Te amo, papá.

— Te amo, hijo. . .

 **FIN**

 ** _* Espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mi =)_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


End file.
